


To Love a Malfoy

by Arianna2017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 69,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna2017/pseuds/Arianna2017
Summary: The war is finally over and Voldemort is dead. Survivors on both sides are left alone to struggle with their own individual grief. Lucius is seeking revenge and Harry is going to pay, but at what price to both of them?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**************************

Chapter 1:

 

‘The Burrow’

Harry James Potter was currently sitting on his bed in the room that he shared with his best mate, Ronald Weasley, at their family home called the Burrow. He had just celebrated his 19th birthday with his adopted family and had come upstairs so that he could be alone to reminisce about that tragic day, just a little over a year ago, when he had lost his beloved Ginny.

Ginny, he cried, tears forming in his green eyes as remembered her spirit, bravery and beauty. I miss you so much. You were my soul mate and the love of my life. I don’t know how I can continue on without you. After the war, they had planned to get married and start a family of their own but now that wouldn’t happen.

Immediately after Harry had managed to kill Voldemort in the Final Battle at Hogwarts, Ginny had been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been hit by a deadly curse right in front of Harry’s eyes. He killed Bellatrix but it was too late for Ginny and Harry had held her in his arms as she took her dying breath.

They had lost so many lives that day he thought; Fred, Remus and Tonks, Mad-Eye. As well as Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, who both had been brutally murdered by Lord Voldemort once he heard that Lucius Malfoy was actually a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

It turned out that Severus Snape was also a spy for the Order and had been working secretly under Dumbledore’s orders. He had been seriously injured in the battle but it was not life threatening. Harry had found out that Severus was actually in love with his mother, Lily, and both Harry and he became good friends after they had talked things out and learned to forgive past grievances.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione’s voice asking Harry if she could come in.

“It’s unlocked Mione come on in.” answered Harry’s soft voice.

“Molly sent me up to let you know supper is about ready.” Hermione said walking into the room and over to where Harry was sitting. “How are you doing Harry? We were all worried when we noticed you had left the party without saying anything.”

“I am sorry about that but I just needed some time alone to think about things.” he replied.

Hermione looked worriedly at Harry and sat down beside him on the bed. She took one of his hands in hers and said, “I know it’s hard Harry but you have to get on with your life. She was my best friend and like a sister to me and I miss her too but we can’t stop living. It’s not what Ginny would have wanted.” She gently squeezed his hand as she said this.

Harry looked up at her, rubbing the tears from his eyes he smiled at her and replied, “I know but it’s still just so hard to accept that she's gone and never coming back.”

“Ginny loved you Harry, with all her heart and soul, she would want you to continue to live and find somebody else to love. I know that she would want you to have the family you have always dreamed of and to stop grieving for her and start living again. Oh, Harry, you have so much love in your heart and I know there is someone out their waiting for you to find them. Ginny would want you to be happy.” whispered Hermione.

Harry looked into Hermione’s eyes and said, “You’re right, Mione, it’s time I started living again and I intend to begin right now.” He stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet alongside him, putting his arm around her shoulder he said, “Let’s go I am getting hungry and I don‘t think Molly will appreciate serving a cold meal.”

Walking hand in hand, they went out the door and downstairs to join their family.

 

***************************************************************************

 

‘Malfoy Manor’

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were currently sitting together in the Library of Malfoy Manor sipping the finest wine Lucius had to offer from his cellar.

Lucius Malfoy was a muscular and tall handsome man of about 38 years of age with long platinum blonde hair that fell to his shoulders surrounding a long pointed pale face with eyes the color of a stormy cloud filled sky. He had high aristocratic cheekbones and soft thin lips.

Lucius had turned spy for the Order before Dumbledore was killed by Severus because he wanted to save the lives of his wife and son only to have failed them both. He was considered by many to be a cruel and snobbish man, which was true, but this didn‘t bother him. As far as he was concerned, they could believe what they wanted and to hell with them all.

“Lucius my dear old friend, you have to start getting out and mingling with the Wizarding world again. It’s been far too long since you have set foot out of this place. Your face is paler than usual and that’s saying something considering what mine used to look like!” said Severus.

When Lucius didn’t answer, Severus continued talking, “The Ministry is holding a Gala Ball next month and you should seriously think about attending it. Listen to me Lucius, think of all the publicity you would receive, not only the fact that it would bring popularity back to the Malfoy name once again just by your making an appearance. It will do you good too and maybe you can get your old job back and also be reinstated as a School Governor at Hogwarts.”

Lucius just sat there in his armchair sipping his wine while listening to his friend talk and thinking to himself at the same time. Hmm, he thought, a Gala Ball with all my old friends and enemies in attendance, how quaint.

While Severus was rambling on, Lucius began contemplating his current situation. His beloved wife and only son were gone forever and it was all that brat’s fault! If Potter had only killed The Dark Lord sooner, than Cissy and Draco would still be here with him enjoying their newfound freedom together.

As he started thinking more, Lucius realized that maybe it would be a good idea to attend this event. Yes, he decided, I will go and we will see what happens. It was time for him to re-enter society and for the Malfoy name to become a force to be reckoned with again.

“Yes, Severus, you are right, I believe I will go to this Gala. I am sure it will prove to be quite interesting.” replied Lucius to a stunned Severus.

Severus wasn’t expecting him to so readily accept and nearly choked on his drink, coughing he said, “Lucius, my dear friend, I wasn’t expecting an answer in the affirmative that soon but I am pleasantly surprised and happy to hear it.”

Severus was actually wondering what Lucius was thinking but didn’t question him any further about it. He was just happy that his old friend finally seemed ready to take back control of his life after suffering such a devastating loss.

Lucius raised one of his elegant eyebrows at Severus and said, “This should prove to be quite interesting, don’t you think? I am sure there will plenty of gossip about it in the months to come.”

Severus smirked back at Lucius and replied, “Yes, Luc, I am sure of that and am so looking forward to it!” Laughing they continued to enjoy their drinks and talked companionably late into the night.

TBC


	2. Ministry Gala Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 2:

 

‘One Month Later’

 

“Ronald Weasley you had better hurry up or we’re all going to be late!” screeched Molly Weasley’s voice all the way from the Kitchen to the third floor bedroom.

Ron and Harry were in the bedroom finishing getting dressed for the Ministry Gala Ball that was being held that night. Ron had grown to an intimidating height of 6’ 4” and with his muscular build from playing Quidditch and the famous Weasley flaming red hair he made an impressive figure in his new gray dress robes.

"Well mate, it’s that time, how about we go and get this fiasco out of the way? The sooner we do then we can get the hell out of there.” said Ron with a lazy grin on his face.

Harry smiled back at him and adjusted his own dress robes one last time. His robes were black with green trimming and fitted his small slender 5’ 7” frame to perfection. He had finally gotten rid of his glasses and his eyes had been magically healed so that his large almond shaped green eyes and long thick black eyelashes filled his small face. Harry tried patting down his unruly mop of black hair that he had inherited from his father, James, it was cut short and framed his face but still stuck up in all different directions looking windblown.

“You’re still fighting a losing battle there mate!” laughed Ron.

“Let’s just get going then so we can meet up with Mione and the others. It will be good to see Luna and Neville again I’ve really missed them.” said Harry.

They walked out of the room together and went downstairs to the Kitchen where the remainder of the Weasley clan was waiting. Arthur and Molly, Bill and Fleur, Percy and George greeted them. Molly anxiously ran up to Ron and Harry and tried to straighten Ron’s robes then flatten Harry’s hair.

“Hurry up Molly we have to get going or we’ll be late!” Arthur cried out to his wife.

“All right Arthur dear it looks like we’re all set then let’s get going shall we.” Molly nervously replied.

They all walked over to the fireplace so they could floo to the Ministry lobby, first went Arthur and Molly, then Fleur and Bill, followed by Percy and George and finally Ron and Harry. Harry stumbled out last and would have landed on the floor if Ron wasn’t there to catch him first.

“Steady there mate!” laughed Ron.

“Thanks for the save Ron it’s really appreciated.” laughed Harry back at his friend.

The small group walked over to the corner of the lobby to get out of the way of the busy floo network and Molly started dusting everyone off while at the same time making last minute adjustments to their robes and hair.

“Yes, all right then, it looks like everyone is ready so let’s go inside. Oh Arthur isn’t everything so beautiful!” Molly cried out in awe as they all began walking in the direction of the ball room.

Wizards and Witches from all over Britain were in attendance tonight. Music could be heard playing loudly in the background along with the murmur of talking and laughter.

“Ron! Harry! over here!” a voice cried out over the mayhem.

“Mom and Dad we’ll see you all later, all right?” Ron called out as he and Harry rushed over to where Hermione was standing with Luna and Neville.

“Have fun dears!” Molly cried out to them as they left.

“Oh! Ron and Harry you both are so handsome! Just look at the two of you!” Hermione squealed in delight giving them both a hug and kiss.

Whistling Ron replied, “Hey, you don’t look to bad yourself Mione!”

Hermione looked beautiful standing in front of them dressed in a light blue gown that showed off her figure nicely and her once bushy hair was pulled up high onto her head in a knot showing off her elegant and slender neck.

“Luna, Neville it’s so good to see you again!” Harry shook Neville’s hand and kissed Luna on the cheek.

“Hi, Harry, I am so glad you decided to come?” Luna said in her soft dreamy voice.

“Ya, me too, I almost didn’t but Ron here convinced me it would be a good idea.” Harry said.

“Why don’t we go in and find a table together so we can eat then maybe later we can dance.” suggested Hermione.

They all walked in and looked around the crowed ball room for a free table. They saw one in the far corner and hurriedly made their way over before anyone else could take it. After they sat down, Harry and Neville decided to go get some butterbeer for them while Ron kept Mione and Luna company.

“So, how’s your Herbology classes going at Hogwarts?” Harry asked Neville.

Neville was now teaching at Hogwarts while dating Luna and had told Harry he was getting ready to propose to her.

“It’s the best thing I have every done Harry! All the professors have been so helpful especially Headmaster Snape.” answered Neville.

“I am so glad for you Neville! As a matter of fact, I might be joining you soon. As you know, there is an opening for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus has asked if I would be interested in it. I am seriously considering accepting his offer.” confided Harry.

“Wow Harry! That would be wonderful! We would be able to spend time together and I wouldn’t be the youngest Professor teaching at Hogwarts anymore!” Neville exclaimed excitedly.

They finally made their way over to the bar and ordered their drinks. While they were waiting, Harry leaned up against the bar and looked around the room. He saw many faces, all friends and former enemies, then as his eyes wandered around some more they landed on another familiar face that was staring right at him. The one and only Lord Lucius Malfoy.

When his eyes met Malfoy’s, Harry boldly stared back straight into his eyes then proceeded to blush when he realized that Lucius was dissecting him like an insect with those cold gray eyes of his.

“All ready Harry?” asked Neville breaking the trance he was in.

“Oh, ya, sorry Neville, let me help you with those.” stuttered a suddenly nervous Harry.

Harry took three of the glasses from Neville and they began walking back together towards their table where Ron, Hermione and Luna were waiting. Before they could make it back though, Harry found his way suddenly blocked by Lucius Malfoy. Not realizing Harry had been stopped, Neville continued on his way back to the others.

Looking up into Malfoy’s face, Harry asked, “May I help you with something Lord Malfoy?”

Lucius looked down on him and drawled in a cool voice, “Well, well, well, the one and only Harry Potter, what a coincidence meeting you here like this.”

“Lord Malfoy, my friends are waiting for me so unless there is something important you wanted to discuss then I will be on my way.” said Harry as he tried to walk around Lucius.

Harry felt his arm being grabbed and he nearly dropped the drinks he was holding.

“Excuse me Mr. Potter for forgetting my manners. I would be honored if you would accept my invitation to share a dance with me this evening?” requested Lucius to a somewhat stunned Harry.

Harry looked up blankly at Lucius while blushing furiously and silently cursed himself for having shaking hands.

He began stuttering, “I...well I...I am not a very good dancer you know. I really don’t think it would be a good idea. I thank you though for the thought but...”

“Mr. Potter...Harry...don’t be ridiculous. I assure you that I am an exceptional dancer and you will be in good hands. You’ll just have to trust me in believing that there is no way you will embarrass me or yourself.” stated Lucius.

He released Harry’s arm and said, “Don’t worry Harry, I will find you when the time has come.” and then he walked away leaving Harry alone in the middle of the floor still holding the drinks.

Wait until his friends heard about this they wouldn’t believe it.

TBC


	3. May I have the honor of this dance?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 3:

 

“Hey everyone, you’ll never guess what just happened to me!” spoke Harry as he returned to the table where his friends were sitting.

“Did a Warkspurt chase you Harry?” asked Luna.

Everyone turned to look at Luna with baffled looks on their faces but then Hermione spoke to Harry.

“Harry, what happened? We saw Lucius Malfoy stopping you and Ron thought that he was going to hex you or something! I had to stop him from sending a curse at Malfoy’s back.”

Harry passed out the butterbeer and sat down, “You’re not going to believe this but he asked me to save him a dance for later!”

Ron who had been sipping his drink nearly spit it out of his mouth at Harry’s comment when Hermione scolded him by saying, “Ronald! Don’t you dare! You had better swallow that right now! Honestly!”

“Sorry!” and Ron made sure to swallow his drink.

“Bloody Hell mate! What is he up to? If a Malfoy is involved, you can bet it’s nothing good! Maybe we can find a way to trip him up or something so that he won’t find you! You know, kind of cause a little accident to happen.” offered Ron.

“Ronald!” warned Hermione.

“Sorry Mione it was just an idea.” replied a sullen Ron.

“Harry, what are you going to do? You’ll have to dance with him there appears to be no other way out of it. Otherwise, he would consider it an insult and then he might really put a hex on you.” whispered Hermione.

“Maybe you can tell him that your shoes are too tight or that your going to be sick. If he thinks you might throw up on his expensive clothes, then I am sure he will run away fast!” suggested a helpful Ron.

Hermione slapped Ron on the back of his head for that comment and spoke to Harry.

“Harry, I don’t think you will be able to avoid this. You can’t insult him by refusing and unless something drastic happens I don’t see a way to get out of it.” she said.

“Bad luck there mate!” offered Ron.

“Sorry Harry!” said Neville.

“I don’t know what Malfoy is thinking of Mione. I can’t dance to save my own life and plus I have two left feet. I am sure he must have got an earful from Draco about the fiasco at the Yule Ball. What am I going to do?” whispered Harry.

“Hey Harry, maybe you can sneak out the door into the garden and escape that way!” suggested a helpful Ron.

Harry put his head down on the table and mumbled “I think I am going to be sick!”

Hermione just sat there and patted Harry on the head while Ron, Neville and Luna began trying to come up with an alternative plan.

It was later in the evening and Harry thought Lucius might have forgotten his request for a dance. He had started to enjoy himself and was even considering to dance with Luna, who had been after him to join her on the dance floor where she had been dancing by herself, because Neville was off somewhere discussing lesson plans with one of the other Professor’s. Just as he was starting to get up, he felt a presence behind him and then a large hand was on his shoulder.

“May I have the honor of this dance, Mr. Potter?” Harry heard Lucius Malfoy’s voice ask.

Harry looked up and his green eyes met gray ones, “Well, I had promised Luna the next...” he started to say before being interrupted by Luna.

“Oh, Harry, here comes Neville I’ll see you later! Have fun!” and she waltzed across the floor to meet Neville.

“Um..I...Well... You see...” Harry stuttered before finding himself being guided firmly by Lucius onto the Ball Room dance floor.

Harry found himself standing still looking up expectantly at Lucius in the middle of the crowded room. He suddenly then found himself swept up into his strong arms and was being expertly swung around the dance floor to a waltz. All eyes were upon them. They made quite the attractive couple together, one tall and masculine the other petite and slender. Before Harry knew it, the music slowed down and Lucius pulled Harry up close to his muscular chest where the top of Harry’s head just fit under his chin.

“This is very nice.” purred Lucius in Harry’s ear. “Have you noticed that every single person in this room is watching us?”

Harry’s heart was pounding loudly in his chest and he was sure Lucius must feel it too. He nodded his head not saying a word. Harry had his arms wrapped around his partner’s neck while Lucius was holding him by the waist.

“Well then, why not give them something to talk about too.” whispered Lucius.

Harry felt a hand under his chin lifting his face up and then Lucius lowered his head and before Harry knew what was happening their lips met in a deep passionate kiss that lasted several minutes.

“Merlin...” gasped Harry when they broke for air.

“I could use some fresh air, how about you? Why don’t we find ourselves a more private location where there are not so many watching eyes.” said Lucius.

“OK” replied a dazed Harry.

Lucius put his arm around Harry’s waist and led him across the room to the glass doors leading to the Ministry Gardens. He opened them and escorted Harry outside into the cool night air closing the doors behind them. Then, before Harry knew what was happening, Lucius pulled him close and he found himself being apparated away.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself standing outside the front doors of Malfoy Manor with Lucius beside him. Baffled, Harry looked up at Lucius and demanded, “What is going on? Why have you brought me here?” then everything went dark.

TBC


	4. Where is Harry?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

 

Chapter 4:

“Has anyone seen Harry?” asked a flustered Hermione to her friends once she pushed her way through the crowd on the dance floor back to their table. She and Ron had been dancing the evening away and they both needed to rest their feet.

Neville and Luna shared a glance with each other before Luna replied, “Oh, yes, Harry went off to dance with Mr. Malfoy about an hour ago.”

Neville asked Hermione where Ron was and she answered that he had gone to get them both a drink and would be joining them shortly.

“I don‘t see them anywhere around here. Oh, I do hope that Harry is alright!” stated Hermione who was starting to get worried about her best friend.

Neville replied that he and Luna had passed them once on the dance floor but because it was so crowded they never had the chance to stop and talk.

“Oh dear! I wonder where they can be. I do hope Ron gets back soon so he can help us look for Harry.” exclaimed Hermione.

She spotted Ron returning and waved him over anxiously.

“What’s up? You look like you just lost your best friend.” he said handing Hermione her drink then sitting down beside her to rest.

“Oh Ron, it’s Harry and he seems to be missing! We have to find him! What if Malfoy has done something terrible to him!” replied an upset Hermione who seemed on the verge of tears.

Ron quickly put down his drink and stood up with a determined look on his face. “Right then! We’ll just have to search until we find him. Look Mione, don’t worry Harry is fine and can take care of himself, you’ll see.” Ron assured his girlfriend.

“Neville and Luna you take that side of the room and Mione and I will search over on the other side. Let’s meet back here in a half hour. Right then, ok let’s go!” Ron said.

***************************************************************************

'Malfoy Manor'

Harry groaned and tried to open his eyes but found them covered with a soft material. When he tried to reach up to remove whatever was on them, he couldn’t move his arms. Panicking, he started to struggle to free himself but realized he was too tightly bound and gave up to think about what was happening.

He remembered being with his friends and having a good time with them at the Gala Ball. Then he was confronted by Lucius Malfoy who requested that Harry leave his dance card open for him. They had danced and then Lucius had kissed him ...Bloody Hell!...What was I thinking!... Then he took me outside into the gardens and apparated both of us to Malfoy Manor and that’s the last thing I remember!

Harry wished he had his wand but since Voldemort’s death the Ministry of Magic came up with a new law that didn’t allow wands being carried at any Ministry functions. They were very strict about it so Harry had left his at the Burrow along with the Weasleys’ wands.

Maybe I can try wandless magic Harry thought and concentrated his mind on the bindings holding him captive. After several failed attempts, he became frustrated on finding it didn’t work. Harry decided to try to think of another plan to escape. He knew that his friends would know he was missing by now. Neville and Luna would be sure to tell them I was with Malfoy. I bet that Ron and Mione are probably already scheming on a plan to come rescue me and that they are already are on their way here and will be blasting through the doors at any moment. If they can get through the wards of his manor, that is! I just have to be patient and wait for them.

Several more minutes passed and then Harry heard a door being opened and footsteps approaching him. He turned his head in the direction of the movement and waited for Malfoy to speak with him. I’ll be damned if I will give him the satisfaction of knowing that I am worried about what he’s up to!

“Well, well, well, the one and only Harry Potter!, the boy who lived, the boy who defeated you know who, or as my son used to like calling you, Scarhead!” drawled Lucius Malfoy’s cold voice.

“Look Malfoy! I don’t know what kind of sick game you are playing at but you had better let me go! My friends will be looking for me and know that I was with you at the Ball. If you don’t want to find yourself in serious trouble, then I would suggest you untie me and we can just forget this ever happened!” hissed an irate Harry.

Harry winced when he heard Malfoy’s cool laughter fill the room.

“It would seem my young friend that you are under the impression that rescue is right around the corner! How far from the truth you are! If the Ministry could not penetrate the wards on my Manor, then what makes you think that those pitiful excuses for Wizards you call your friends will be able too!” Lucius taunted Harry.

“HOW DARE YOU... DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!” yelled Harry.

“Oh, my dear Harry, I don’t think you quite understand your situation. I am afraid that you are in no position to dictate what I can or cannot say or do! It would seem you are somewhat confused but I think I can help you with that problem.” offered Lucius.

Harry started struggling against his bonds again and this seemed to amuse Lucius, “If you only realized Harry, what an enticing picture you make laying there on the bed so helpless and with no defense against any kind of attack.”

This comment fueled Harry’s anger even more and he started struggling and cursing Lucius with every foul word he could think of. If Molly Weasley was in the room, she would have washed his mouth out with soap.

“Mr. Potter! Your antics are beginning to annoy me! They grow very worrisome. It is time to get down to business and the real reason I have brought you to my home. So why don’t we make ourselves more comfortable and I will demonstrate, shall I?” whispered Lucius licking a shocked Harry’s ear.

TBC


	5. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 5:

“What do you think you are doing?” gasped Harry as Lucius began to kiss the hollow of his neck. He started squirming against his bonds and tried to wriggle his way out of the hold he was being held in.

“STOP IT!” cried out Harry in frustration. He was furious that his eyes were covered and he could not see what Lucius was planning to do with him.

“Play time is over Potter! I think you will begin to understand soon why I have brought you here. After the act is completed, I will explain my reasoning but for now you will just have to be patient and wait.” Lucius calmly stated.

Harry heard Lucius muttering a spell and then realized his robe and clothes had disappeared leaving him completely nude and at the mercy of the former Death Eater turned Spy. Harry yelped in surprise when the cold air hit his body and then began to struggle in earnest.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!” Harry screamed out in pure fury and from fear of what might happen.

Harry heard Lucius chuckle and then a hand was behind his head removing the blindfold. Stunned by this act, Harry blinked his eyes a few times until his vision returned to normal and he was able to focus clearly on Lucius and his surroundings.

“What do you want with me? I don’t understand why you are doing this.” demanded Harry.

“Tell me Harry, are you still a virgin?” asked Lucius as he slowly ran his large hand up and down Harry’s thigh in a casual caress causing the former Gryffindor golden boy to let out an uncontrollable moan.

Harry’s eyes widened in horror at this question and he spit out in reply, “That is none of your business Malfoy! I would kindly appreciate you taking your hand off of me.”

“Oh, but I assure you Mr. Potter, it is.” Smirked Lucius raising a slim eyebrow in a sinister way.

“Do tell me, Harry, did you ever have the pleasure of experiencing the secret delights that young Ginevra Weasley had to offer before she passed into the other realm?” questioned Lucius.

“HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK HER NAME YOU FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A DEATH EATER TROLL... WHATEVER HAPPENED BETWEEN GINNY AND ME IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS... HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE... OWE!” Harry would have continued ranting but was stopped by a vicious slap across the face by a furious Lucius Malfoy.

“If you want to survive this night Potter, then I would suggest you shut your mouth before I permanently do it for you.” Growled out Lucius.

Harry knew it was in his best interest to remain silent for the moment so he just scowled up at Lucius and waited for him to continue with his tirade.

“I will ask you one more time, are you a virgin?” he demanded of Harry. Then when Harry didn’t answer, Lucius said in a taunting voice, “You have permission to answer my question, Boy.”

“GO TO HELL!” cursed Harry.

Lucius stood up towering over Harry and threatened, “It appears then, that I will just have to find out the answer to those questions myself.” He stalked away to the middle of the room then turned around and faced Harry.

Harry watched with wide green eyes as Lucius approached him again with a predatory look in his eyes. Watching in amazement as Lucius removed his own clothing with one wave of his wand, then with the confidence of a man who was proud of his own personal assets he stalked towards Harry in all his naked glory.

Harry felt his eyes widen even more then when he noticed the large and rather impressive sized organ that Lucius proudly displayed jutting out from between his strong thighs in a nest of golden curls. It was then that Harry suddenly realized just how precarious the situation really was that he found himself currently stuck in the middle of.

Lucius stood looking down at Harry and said, “Well, Mr. Potter, do you like what you see? Whether you do or not is of no consequence to me. Let's begin, it is time for your first initiation into the pleasures of the flesh.”

Harry closed his eyes in shame and then felt the bed sink as Lucius climbed onto it and then crawled his way up to where Harry was spread out like a virgin sacrifice being offered up to the Gods. When nothing happened, Harry opened his eyes and gasped in surprise when he noticed that Lucius had released his bonds.

“Did you think that I would be raping you my dear, Harry?... Oh my... I thought you knew... Why would a Malfoy have to take by force that which is offered up willingly.” Lucius stated to a stunned Harry, then continued, “Oh yes, Harry, I promise that before this night is over you will be begging me to possess and control you again, again and again!”

Harry shook his head and cried out, “NO!.. NEVER!”.., but he found himself being unwillingly drawn in by the seductive darkness of the hidden promise lurking behind those smoky gray eyes belonging to Lucius Malfoy.

Harry’s mind was racing in active overdrive and he began thinking. Use your magic Harry, try to summon Malfoy’s wand and escape. Do you really want to? Why are you letting him do this? Is it because there is a special aura surrounding him that is calling out to you? Or maybe, it is his dynamic and forceful presence. 

Admit it Harry, you do want to know what kind of pleasures he has to offer your body and this unknown feeling is driving you crazy with distraction. Don’t you realize that Lucius has lost his wife and only son? Yes, he must be so lonely like I am without my Ginny. Maybe, just maybe, this is a way that we both can console each other in our shared grief over losing loved ones. Once he made his decision, Harry knew that this could very well lead to devastating results and his own destruction, but there was to be no turning back now.

Looking up at Lucius who was towering over him on the bed, Harry with a determined look on his face reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down into a searing kiss. When their lips met, sparks flew and Lucius’ tongue fought for dominance over Harry’s easily becoming the winner.

With strong hands Lucius controlled Harry’s every movement and instructed him in the arts of fiery love making. Harry whimpered with uncontrolled need as Lucius continued his seductive exploration of his body. His large hands were touching every inch of Harry’s body, in a slow and tantalizing way, that was driving him insane with unknown desire. As Lucius played with his small nipples, kissing and sucking them until they peaked, Harry was in ecstasy. Then when Lucius’ hand wandered down to his most private parts, Harry mewled out like a kitten and bucked his hips up against Lucius with wanton need.

“LUCIUS!” Harry cried out with tears in his eyes.

While Lucius was busy exploring his virgin assets, Harry began using his own hands to tentatively explore the elder Malfoy’s own body. He ran his small hands along Lucius’ strong muscular body. His fingers roamed freely up and down, touching his soon to be lover’s face, back and then chest and even finding himself tweaking his nipples. Then he found himself running his fingers through the long silky hair. As his fingers continued to roam and glide over the sleek glistening skin, he found himself being taken to the highest heights of Heaven.

When Lucius took him for the first time, Harry cried out in pain but it quickly turned into whimpers of delight as Lucius helped him discover the hidden joys of his prostate. They both were panting and kissing never seeming to get enough of each other. Their magic filled the room as they made love into the night. A strange glow hovered in the air over the bed undetected by either of them before disappearing into each of their bodies. Lucius finally exhausted fell onto Harry’s own tired body. Then, wrapped tightly in each others arms, they both slept until morning.

***************************************************************************

The sun was glaring through the open windows in the bedroom when Harry finally opened his eyes. Smiling, he stretched and reached over looking for his sleeping lover. Not finding him in the bed, Harry sat up and looked around the room unmindful of his own nudity. He held his hand up to his eyes to keep the glaze of morning sun from blinding him and saw a shadow sitting in the corner of the room.

“Lucius?” he asked. “Is there something wrong?”

Harry suddenly felt very cold and pulled a sheet up to cover himself. He watched in fear as Lucius just continued to sit in his chair not saying a word. It frightened him, this silence and sudden coolness in the air. He wondered what was happening. When Lucius finally spoke, it was so unexpected, that Harry jumped. He began listening, dread filling him, and suddenly felt himself become sick when he heard the words being spoken aloud to him. No! he thought, this can’t be happening!

“How does it feel Mr. Potter?... Losing your virginity to the enemy... Becoming a wanton slut overnight... I never knew you were such a whore in the bed... Goodness!... What would your loving friends think if they could just see you now?... I told you I would explain my reasoning for bringing you here to my manor... Well are you ready to hear it yet?... hmmm... REVENGE!... Pure and simple revenge... How could you think, that I Lucius Malfoy, would want you, with your pathetic body so scrawny and ugly. Oh, How I despise you!... Do you think for even a moment, that I would have ever considered bedding one such as yourself when I could have any Witch or Wizard at my disposal with just a snap of my finger?” cold laughter filled the room.

Harry remained frozen in place, unable to speak, tears falling nonstop down his cheeks wetting his face. His body was shaking with uncontrolled sobs. 

What did he ever do to deserve this? You know Harry, deep down you know why, he thought in his mind. It’s because you lived and survived, while everyone around you was being killed or tortured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters because you were to weak to stop him. 

This is what you deserve for not finishing the task that was left to you sooner. All that Harry had ever wanted in life, was to find someone to love with all his heart and to be loved back in return. He had wanted a family and now he knew that he would never have that. Why should he? When there were so many who had lost loved ones because of his failures.

He saw Lucius standing up and walking towards him, he was dressed and had his infamous snake cane in his hand. When he reached the bed, where Harry was kneeling, he stood there with his famous trademark Malfoy smirk, sneering and said haughtily, “It’s your fault my wife and son are dead!... You were and are still weak... If it had not been for you, they would still be here, alive, and part of my life... You don’t deserve to still be living while they are gone... You should have died... Not them... YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN THEIR MURDERER!”

At this Harry winced, it was what his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had called him when they found out Cedric and Sirius had been killed.

“I have accomplished what I set out to do... I have gotten my revenge and at the same time humiliated you in the most embarrassing way possible!... One that you will never live to forget... Maybe I should fire call the Daily Prophet and give them the story of how, The Boy Who Lived was deflowered by a Malfoy!”

Standing up on the bed and letting the sheet fall off his shivering naked body, Harry had heard enough and screamed out in rage directly into Malfoy’s face.

“NO... YOU BASTARD... HOW DARE YOU... DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST LOVED ONES DURING THE WAR... WELL, LET ME INFORM YOU, MR. HIGH AND MIGHTY MALFOY ... I LOST GINNY THE SINGLE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THE WORLD TO ME... I LOST REMUS, TONKS AND FRED... I LOST MANY OF MY SCHOOL MATES... NOT TO MENTION LOSING MANY WONDERFUL FRIENDS WHO WERE MEMBERS OF, THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX... AT LEAST I CAN SAY I HAD TRUE FRIENDS... THAT IS SOMETHING I AM SURE YOU, AS A FORMER DEATH EATER AND VOLDEMORT SUPPORTER TURNED SPY TO SAVE HIS SORRY ASS, NEVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF EXPERIENCING.”

Harry would have continued his rant but was stopped by a strong fist smashing into his face and knocking him backward onto the bed. Then he felt fingers around his throat choking and strangling him. Struggling to breath and realizing Malfoy was in a deranged state of mind and trying to kill him, Harry called on his inner magic and fought back fiercely with a strength he didn’t know he possessed. He finally managed to push Malfoy off his body onto the floor.

He noticed his clothes on a chair beside the bed and quickly got dressed, then stood up looking down at the prone figure of Lucius. Harry couldn’t understand why, but he felt sorry for him. Taking Lucius wand out of his robe, he used it to levitate his unconscious body to the bed and whispered a spell to revive him.

When Lucius opened his eyes, Harry pointed his wand at him and said in a hoarse voice, “Lucius, I am sorry that your wife and Draco were killed but blaming me won’t bring them back. I may not have been friends with Draco but he didn’t deserve that kind of death and neither did Narcissa. I know you despise me, that much is obvious, but when are you going to let the hate go. There was too much of that during the War and look what happened. It wasn’t my fault that your family was murdered by Voldemort. He killed my Mum and Dad too when I was just a baby. If I could, believe me, I would have killed him sooner.” Harry paused for a moment, with tears in his green eyes, and continued in a soft whisper, “I can tell you one thing though, and that is, I wish I had died that day too... I am sorry for the pain you have had to go through.” dropping the wand to the floor Harry turned around and silently walked out of the room leaving a subdued Lucius Malfoy in his wake.

TBC


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 6:

“HARRY!” screeched Hermione, jumping up and running over to hug him. “Where have you been? We have all been so worried!”

Harry had just walked in the back door leading into the Kitchen at the Burrow. His friends had been sitting at the table all night discussing plans on how to gain access to Malfoy Manor, so they could rescue Harry from Malfoy’s clutches.

“Oh, Harry, you look awful!” offered Luna, who was sitting in Neville‘s lap. “Did you know that Neville proposed to me last night? Isn’t it wonderful! Daddy is so happy for us. He can’t wait until his grandchildren are born so that when they are old enough to go on vacation with him, they can help him continue his search for the elusive Crumpled-horned Snorkack!”

Neville gave Harry an apologetic smile saying, “We looked everywhere for you at the Ministry but it was like you had just disappeared into thin air.”

“Yea, Mum has been throwing a right fit wondering what happened to you. I thought she was going to pop a blood vessel carrying on the way she was!” said a relieved Ron that his best friend had returned safely.

Harry just stood silently in the middle of the Kitchen listening to them tell him what had been happening since he had vanished from the Ball. Hermione noticed something was wrong and quietly beckoned Ron over so that she could whisper in his ear, “Ron, something isn‘t right, we should get Harry upstairs so we can talk in private.”

Ron nodded his head and taking Harry by the arm gently led him towards the stairs, “Come on mate, let’s get upstairs so you can have some rest, you look like you need it.”

Offering no resistance, a physically and mentally exhausted Harry let Ron and Hermione guide him to the Bedroom. When they got there, Ron helped Harry lie down on the bed and pulled his shoes off then covered him with a blanket. Then they both went and sat down at the desk in the corner of the room while Harry rested. After he had fallen asleep, Hermione went over to check on her friend and noticed bruising on his face and neck.

“Ronald!” she whispered in agitation, “come over here quick!”

Seeing his girlfriend’s distraught face, Ron immediately rushed over to stand beside Mione and looked down at Harry’s sleeping form. “What the bloody hell!” he nearly shouted, but it was muffled by Hermione’s hand that had covered his mouth in time so he wouldn’t wake Harry.

“Poor Harry!” cried Hermione, “What do you think Malfoy did to him?”

Ron was seething inside with a burning rage against the man who had dared to hurt his best friend whom he considered an adopted brother. “I’ll bloody kill him, I will!” swore Ron.

“You’ll do no such thing, Ronald Weasley, or you’ll be sent to Azkaban!” whispered Hermione.

They went back over to sit down and began quietly talking.

“We’ll just have to wait for Harry to wake up, and see if he wants to tell us what happened. You know he’s a very private person Ron, but when Harry is ready to talk we will be there for him.” stated Hermione firmly.

Ron nodded his head and glanced over in Harry’s direction. “It looks like he’ll be asleep for awhile so why don’t we go back downstairs. Mum should be back from Diagon Alley soon and I want to catch her before she charges in here to see Harry.”

“Good idea!” replied Hermione.

They both stood up and together walked back over to check on Harry one last time. Before leaving, Hermione leaned over and gently kissed his forehead then they walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

***************************************************************************

'Malfoy Manor'

“LUCIUS MALFOY! LUCIUS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! ANSWER ME MAN!” demanded an irritated Severus Snape stalking into the front entry hall of Malfoy Manor.

The former Hogwarts Potions Master now Headmaster was wearing his trademark black robes and they were billowing around his tall slim frame as he walked along the marble floor towards the bottom of the grand staircase.

“LUCIUS! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!” roared Severus.

Severus could hear what sounded like something being thrown against a wall and shattering then a door banging open and footsteps approaching. He stood waiting for his old friend to make his grand appearance at the top of the stairs.

Standing at the top of the staircase, Lucius stood looking down upon Severus and with his eyebrow raised unusually high, even for him, he drawled, “Severus what a surprise to see you here so early in the morning and to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Severus glared up at him and replied back sharply, “Cut the crap Lucius! Does the name Harry James Potter ring a bell to you? Hmm! Does it sound familiar? He amazingly disappeared without a trace from the Ministry Ball last night and nobody seemed able to find him. Everyone was in a state of panic, especially his friends, that an ex-Death Eater out for revenge might have kidnapped him. Oh, let’s not forget that there were some others who even had the audacity to believe that The Dark Lord himself had returned to seek his vengeance against 'The Boy who Lived!'”

Lucius just stood still for a moment staring down at Severus and then proceeded to walk elegantly down them to finally join him at the bottom.

“Whatever could you mean Severus? I haven’t laid eyes on young Mr. Potter since last evening at the Ministry Ball.” Lucius calmly replied.

They walked together towards the Library and took their favorite seats. While Lucius sat relaxing in his chair and sipping on a coffee his house elf had handed him, Severus looked at him and said in an angry voice “Don’t take me for a fool, Lucius! Everyone saw you both together, dancing so intimately, and it was rumored the two of you even kissed!” he hissed. “What in the name of Merlin where you thinking!”

Lucius just stared back at Severus and with a steel look in his gray eyes he replied, “I don’t know what you are implying Severus, but if you are even suggesting that I had anything to do with Mr. Potter’s disappearance, then you are sadly mistaken.”

“Oh no, Lucius! Do not think you can lie to me! You know that I could always use Legilimency on you! After all these years, do you really think you can deceive me! Now, tell me the truth!” Severus demanded angrily.

Lucius put his coffee down on the small table beside his chair and leaned back making himself comfortable. “You had better relax yourself, my friend, this is a long story and I don‘t think you will like it.” Then crossing his fingers together under his chin, he began to tell Severus what had happened. By the time Lucius had finished, Severus was seething with barely controlled rage.

“YOU IMBECILE! Whatever possessed you! MERLIN’S BEARD!” Severus yelled. “If the Wizarding World sends you to Azkaban for this, you should consider yourself extremely lucky. Otherwise, you better go into hiding before the entire remaining Weasley clan begins to hunt you down and then I pity you should Molly get a hold of your sorry hide!”

Lucius just continued sitting in his chair listening to Severus rant on at him. When Severus was finished, Lucius stood up and spoke, “Then I guess we will have to wait and see what happens, won’t we?” he walked towards the door and then turned around and said to a now suddenly quiet Severus, “If you did use Legilimence on me, than you would find out just how truly sorry I am for my actions last night!” Severus watched him as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

***************************************************************************

Harry was dreaming a terrible nightmare and woke himself up just in time to stop from screaming out loud. He sat up in his bed at the Burrow, sweat was pouring off his skin. He climbed out of the bed, wincing from the pain in his lower half, and walked into the bathroom he shared with Ron. He started running the bath water and while he was waiting for it to fill the tub, he walked over to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

“What happened to you dearie? You look like you got in a fight with a Hippogriff and lost!” spoke the magical mirror above the sink.

Harry squinted at himself in the foggy mirror and saw the reflection of his face looking back at him. It was black and blue, along with his neck and he knew there would be bruises on other parts of his body. He was glad Ron and Mione didn’t seem to notice the bruising. He wasn’t in the mood right now to explain to them what had happened. That would come later but right now he just needed to think about things. After his bath, he would use a strong glamour to cover them up to avoid any concerned questions.

Walking back to the tub, he gratefully sank down into the warmth of the water and proceeded to scrub his body clean until his skin was raw and it burned red from the rough scrubbing then he washed his hair. When Harry was done, he just sat in the water with tears flowing down his bruised face until the water turned icy cold.

TBC


	7. Two Months Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 7:

 

‘Two Months Later’

Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen at the Burrow and were talking about Harry having still not brought up the subject of what had happened between him and Lucius Malfoy the evening of the Ministry Ball. Harry’s friends and adopted family were very worried about him.

“Ron, maybe I should try talking to Harry about it again! I thought maybe he would have confided to one of us by now! I am so worried about him! I know he’s still grieving for Ginny and everyone else we lost during the War but this seems different! He seems to be somewhat withdrawn and he‘s been acting rather strange lately.” whispered a distraught Hermione.

“Mione! You and I both know how stubborn Harry can be! I am worried about him too but we can’t force the issue. Harry knows we have tried to discuss what happened between him and Malfoy. He was very adamant about the fact that he isn’t ready to tell us just yet. We just have to trust his judgment on this subject. When he is ready to talk, then we will both be there to listen and help him.” answered Ron.

“Oh, I know you are right Ron! Maybe it’s a good thing that school is starting next week. I am so glad that Harry decided to accept the position as Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts that Headmaster Snape offered him. It’s the best thing for him and something he really enjoys!” Hermione stated.

“We will be able to visit him and on the Holidays he can come see us at the Burrow!” offered Ron.

“Harry should be coming down soon so that we can floo together to Diagon Alley and get his teaching supplies then we are going to drop by Hogwarts and visit Hagrid. He just got back from visiting Madame Maxime and is anxious to see how Harry is doing. I am really looking forward to seeing him again.” Hermione said and then smiled at Ron.

“Yea, just be sure to stay away from Hagrid’s treacle fudge!” laughed Ron.

***************************************************************************

Harry was in the bathroom upstairs being sick. It was the fifth morning in a row this had happened. He had finally made an appointment at St. Mungo’s with a Healer, for the end of the week, to find out what was wrong. He thought it was just the normal stomach flu but it was lasting too long. Harry hadn’t told his friends because he didn’t want to worry them. He knew that they were worried enough about what happened the night of the Ministry Ball but he just wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. Maybe in time he would, but for now he was keeping it to himself.

Before leaving the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and thought his face and skin looked fuller and healthier than it had in a long time but it was still pale from his being sick. I’ve even put on some weight, he thought smiling, that should make Mione and Molly happy.

Well, I guess I better go downstairs so we can get going to Diagon Alley and purchase my supplies. While were are there, I am going to drop by Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor and get myself an extra large sundae.

***************************************************************************

‘Hogwarts’

 

“Lucius!” Severus said standing up from behind his desk, in Albus Dumbledore’s old office, where he had been working on some last minute paperwork for the new school year. He walked around it and greeted Lucius with a firm handshake.

“Severus, how are you?” replied Lucius.

“Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll summon one of the school’s house elves to get us something to eat from the Kitchen.”

After they had eaten, Severus and Lucius both sat down relaxing in front of the fireplace sipping brandy.

“Lucius, it’s been awhile, where have you been all this time?” asked Severus.

“I have been abroad visiting some old family friends and just got back. Why, were you afraid I had been arrested and put in Azkaban and you didn‘t know about it?” replied a sarcastic Lucius.

“That’s not funny Lucius! You should consider yourself lucky that Harry hasn’t brought charges of assault against you! I don’t even think he’s told his friends about what happened yet. I can assure you that if he did, you wouldn’t be sitting in this room with me right now!” stated a serious Severus.

“Severus, don’t be ridiculous, what happened between Mr. Potter and myself was purely an act of consensual sex that got a little out of hand. I can assure you that it won’t ever happen again! It’s something that I would like to forget had ever occurred as I am sure does Mr. Potter.” answered Lucius.

“I take it then that the two of you have not crossed paths since that night?” inquired Severus.

“You assume correctly and it will stay that way as far as I am concerned!” responded Lucius.

“I am afraid to tell you this bad news then, my dear friend, but Harry has accepted the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts that I offered him. So, where you have been reinstated as a School Governor for Hogwarts, then I am afraid your paths may very well cross again.” stated Severus.

Lucius didn’t respond to this new information he only continued to sit silently in his chair looking at Severus.

***************************************************************************

The trio had just left Hagrid’s hut after having been visiting him for the last three hours and saw that it was getting dark outside. They had enjoyed their day together at Diagon Alley and it brought back many happy memories. As they were walking down the steep path towards the road that would lead them back to Hogsmeade, Harry suddenly stopped them.

“Oh blimey, I almost forgot, Severus said he wanted me to leave a copy of my lesson plans off with him so he could go over them before school starts.” remembered Harry.

“We’ll go with you mate!” offered Ron.

“No, that’s alright guys, it won’t take me long. I’ll meet up with you shortly at The Three Broomsticks.” said Harry.

They went there separate ways agreeing to meet up within the hour for dinner together.

Harry entered Hogwarts and walked the familiar halls until he came to the gargoyle that Snape had decided to leave in remembrance of Albus. Looking at it, he smiled, thinking fondly of all the passwords his former headmaster used to come up with.

After saying the password that Severus had given him, Harry entered and prepared to step onto the spiral staircase that would bring him up to the Headmaster’s chambers. He noticed that somebody was coming down it so he waited until whoever it was got off.

There was not much light in the small chamber. Harry couldn’t make out who the person was, so instead of being rude, he just stood there looking down at his feet as he didn’t want to get caught staring. Harry heard the unknown person stop in front of him and a large shadow fell across him. Startled, Harry looked up, right into the face of a sneering Lucius Malfoy!

TBC


	8. I am pregnant!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 8:

Lucius Malfoy was making his way down the moving staircase, when he noticed another presence at the bottom waiting to get on who was standing silently in the corner. Lucius was wearing his expensive black robes with the snake emblems on them and as usual he looked immaculate. His long blonde hair was pulled back with a black silk tie and he had his walking cane with him. After stepping off the staircase, Lucius walked over to the unknown individual and stood towering over the poor soul.

With the Malfoy sneer firmly in place, Lucius looked down upon the person and his own gray eyes widened slightly in surprise when they met large luminous green eyes staring back up at him in shock. Looking down upon the boy, he thought that Potter no Harry looked very delectable and seemed to have an aura about him that was sparkling brightly. When did Harry suddenly look so appealing? Lucius suddenly felt something strange struggling from deep inside of his own soul to break free and he pushed it back firmly in place where it belonged. Get a hold of yourself Lucius, he thought, regaining control back of his conflicting emotions.

“Mr. Potter, what brings you here of all places and so late in the evening? Oh, and I just noticed, your faithful sidekicks are not with you what a shame!” he said hatefully not moving out of Harry’s way.

Harry just stood there staring at Malfoy not saying a word. Inside, Harry was quivering with barely uncontrolled anger and wanted to strike out at him. How dare he! Who in the name of Merlin did Lucius Malfoy think he was! Standing there looking down at me like I was a flobberworm squirming around beneath him on the floor. After what he did to me, he has the audacity to speak to me in that condescending Malfoy way! Well, I won’t let him get away with it! Not this time! I didn’t press charges against him or tell anyone what he did to me because I didn’t want to be in the spotlight again, or bring more distress to my friends, but this is starting to get really annoying.

“I need to see Severus and you are standing in my way now move!” said Harry. When Lucius continued to block his path, Harry grew furious. With his green eyes flashing, he pulled out his wand and pointed it directly into Malfoy’s face and said, “I am telling you one last time to move out of my way!”

Lucius just stood in Harry’s path refusing to budge. Maybe it was the Malfoy pride, but he wasn’t going to let a little twit like Potter get the best of him.

“In case you’ve forgotten Malfoy, I did vanquish Voldemort! I am sure the Wizarding World wouldn’t miss one of his former lackeys! In fact, they would probably thank me for ridding their world of you!” hissed out Harry in anger not knowing what was coming over him.

“HOW DARE YOU!” snarled Lucius and with his left eye twitching he pulled out his own wand and glared at Harry in a menacing way. With their wands pointed directly at each other they faced off ready to duel.

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!” yelled Severus.

He had heard the commotion all the way up in his chambers with the door shut.

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” he roared. “Put your wands away this instant! What on earth is the matter with you two! When are you both going to start acting like reasonable adults, instead of behaving like mischievous school children! This is preposterous! Lucius, you are older and should know better! Harry, you are soon going to be a Professor in my school, I would think that you would be ashamed of yourselves for acting this way!”

Harry had put his wand back in his pocket looking mortified that Severus had caught him in the act of fighting with Lucius. While Lucius just stood there, with his head held high, looking like he had not just been caught red handed ready to do battle with the Savior of the Wizarding World.

“I am sorry Severus! I was visiting Hagrid and wanted to drop off my lesson plans for you to go over and ran into Lord Malfoy on my way up.” stated Harry quickly handing over his paperwork to Severus.

“I’ll just be going then, shall I?” a suddenly nervous Harry pleaded to Severus.

Severus nodded his head and answered, “That’s a good idea Harry! I’ll be in touch with you soon to discuss these. Have a good night and say hello to your friends for me.”

“I will, thank you Sir and good night!” replied Harry.

Harry squeezed by Lucius on his way out brushing up against him and then disappeared out the door into the hallway.

“Lucius, I think we need to have another long talk, don’t you?” asked Severus bluntly, not expecting an answer back. He turned around, cloak billowing, and walked back up the stairs to his office knowing that Lucius would follow.

***************************************************************************

St. Mungo’s

 

Harry had just arrived at St. Mungo’s for his appointment and was sitting in the busy reception room waiting to be called in to see a Healer. When he heard his name being called, he stood up and followed the young witch into an empty room.

“Mr. Potter, please remove all your clothes and put this robe on then lie down on the bed. Healer Jamison will be with you shortly.” the girl smiled at Harry and left to go take care of other patients. Harry got undressed and put the robe on then climbed onto the bed to wait for the Healer. He didn’t have to wait long until there was a knock on the door and Healer Jamison entered. Harry sat up to greet her and they shook hands.

“Good day, Mr. Potter, how are you feeling this morning?” inquired the middle aged witch. She smiled at him and Harry noticed that she had his medical records in her hand.

“I was sick again this morning but it’s been happening so often I am starting to get used to it.” Harry answered.

“Well, let’s find out what’s wrong with you. Please lie completely back down on the examination table while I do a diagnostics scan and then I’ll be taking some blood work to send down to the lab for testing. We should have the results back before you leave my office today.” she advised him.

Harry lay back down onto the table while the doctor took out her medical scanning instruments to begin his exam. It took about half an hour and then Healer Jamison drew his blood and sent it to the lab. When she was finished, she said. “You can get dressed now Mr. Potter. When you are ready, my Assistant will show you to my office and we will discuss the results.”

While Harry was waiting for Healer Jamison to return, he began wondering about the results. I am sure if it was something serious she would have seen it while she was examining me. Those scans show everything. I remember Madam Pomfrey running diagnostics on me all the time at Hogwarts and she always knew right away what was wrong with me.

After about another half hour, Healer Jamison entered her office and walked into the room to sit down behind her desk. Smiling, she put Harry’s records down onto her desk and then looked across at him.

“Well it seems congratulations are in order Mr. Potter!” she said. “It appears you are going to be a proud father in about seven months.”

Harry just sat in the chair with a stunned look on his ashen face not saying a word. He felt sick. How could this have happened? He wasn’t a girl! Wizards don’t get pregnant! He had never heard of such a thing. Wouldn’t Ron have mentioned it to him at one time or another? Oh Merlin! It must have happened the night of the Ball when he and Lucius were together. Oh crap! This is not good! This explains the wild cravings I’ve been having. What am I going to do? Why do these crazy things always happen to me? How am I going to explain this to everyone?

He looked up into Healer Jamison’s face and said, “How? I didn’t know Wizards could get pregnant. I am a male for Merlin’s sake! It’s just not possible, is it?” he anxiously asked her.

“Mr. Potter, you are a very powerful Wizard. It is extremely rare for this to happen but not uncommon. If you have slept with another Wizard just as powerful as yourself and a bond formed, well then yes, it is possible.” she answered.

“I will be giving you instructions and also vitamins to take home with you. My Assistant is making you an appointment right now to come back and see me in another month. We will do an ultra sound of the baby then to make sure everything is alright. At that time, if you wish to know, I will tell you the sex of your baby or babies.” she instructed him.

“Babies?” Harry whispered.

“Why yes, Mr. Potter, do not be surprised if you are carrying twins or triplets. It is a very rare gift indeed and I am sure the other father will be very happy to hear the news” she replied.

“I don’t think so.” murmured a nauseous Harry jumping up and running to the bathroom.

***************************************************************************

‘The Burrow’

 

Harry had arrived back at the Burrow after his appointment at St. Mungo’s and went straight to his room. He went into the bathroom and was sick again. When he came out, he sat on his bed and began thinking. I have to tell them. There is no way to keep this from them because they will be finding out soon enough. How could I have not known? he thought, gently touching his slightly rounded stomach with tenderness. I am finally going to have my own family, he smiled. “Nobody will ever take you from me! I will love and protect you always!” he promised.

“Harry, is everything alright? May Ron and I come in?” Hermione’s voice asked after knocking on the door.

“Ya, come on in Mione!” Harry answered.

The door opened and both his friends walked in. They came over and sat down on Ron’s bed across from Harry. He saw how worried they looked and decided now was the time to tell them what had happened on the night of the ball.

“Hey, I have something important to tell you. It’s a long story so you better get comfortable.” said Harry.

After Harry was finished, there was silence in the room for several minutes. His friends were noticeably upset and shocked by the events that had unfolded the night of the Ball. Hermione was crying into Ron’s shoulder and he was patting her comfortably on the back while looking at Harry with concern on his face.

“You have to bring charges against him, Harry. He can’t get away with this! We won‘t let him!” Ron told his friend.

“I can’t Ron! When you are ready, there is more news I have to tell you.” confided Harry.

Hermione looked up at Harry and whispered, “What is it, Harry?”

“I have been sick every morning for awhile now and I didn’t want to worry you so I went to St. Mungo’s this morning. The Healer examined me and took tests.” before Harry could finish Hermione cried out,

“Oh, Harry, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Deciding to get straight to the point, Harry answered, “I am pregnant!”

Ron immediately fainted and fell from the bed onto the floor with a loud thump and Hermione jumped up and ran over to Harry and hugged him with tears pouring down her face.

TBC


	9. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 9:

“Ron..... wake up.... Ronald...... (Slap)..... Ronald Weasley wake up your sorry ass right now.”

“OWE.... HERMIONE.... STOP IT.” complained Ron, sitting up and rubbing his aching cheek. “FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN...... THAT REALLY HURT.”

“Sorry!” stated Hermione but not really meaning it.

She looked him in the face and with her usual know it all manner said, “Honestly Ronald!... I don’t think now is the time for histrionics, do you? After all, it’s Harry who needs our help right now and we need to be thinking rationally about this.”

Yea, right, thought Ron (and being sure not to say the words aloud) like you were acting all calm and everything what with your crying and going on.

Then Ron suddenly remembered the reason why he fainted and yelled, “Harry!... Did I hear you right?.... Did ya really say that you were preggers and that Malfoy is the one who did it to you?”

Harry had been sitting quietly on his bed and looked up at Ron, then nodded and said,

“Yes... It’s true..... I just found out today like I told you.”

Harry then turned red faced and hissed out at his best mate saying, “Ron?.... Why didn’t you ever think to tell me that Wizards could get pregnant?..... Huh?.... Didn’t it ever cross your mind, maybe just once, that perhaps I possibly wouldn’t have know anything about this little piece of valuable information.... having lived most of my life with Muggles?.... Ya, I know that the conversation of being gay never came up between us, since I was in love and involved with Ginny. But what about when we were in school, and having all those nice long evening conversations with our fellow dorm mates?”

Ron looked shame faced and turned bright red, the same color as his famous Weasley hair, just shaking his head.

“I’m sorry mate.... really..... I am.... I just never thought to mention it.... I guess I just assumed you knew.” he grinned stupidly at Harry and Hermione whacked him sharply again on his already sore head.

“OWE....... Oh, for crying out loud Hermione cut it out would ya!” he yelled at his girlfriend.

Ron moved away from Hermione and sat onto the bed next to Harry figuring it might be safer for him and his aching head.

“What are you going to do Harry?” he asked.

Harry looked at him and said, “I am going to have my baby and to hell with Lucius Malfoy!... He is never going to find out..... I have always wanted a family of my own and this must be fates way of giving me one...... Mione and I have already discussed it but we will need your help.... We have to find a way to break this to your parents, cause when the time comes I’ll desperately be needing your Mum’s help.”

“Right! What’s the plan, then?” whispered Ron leaning in to conspire with his friends.

As time was essential, the trio had decided they would talk with Ron’s parents after dinner that night. Amazingly, it went better than Harry thought, with the exception that Arthur had to physically prevent Molly from flooing to Malfoy Manor and cursing Lucius Malfoy into oblivion. After Molly had calmed down, they all had decided that the best course of action would be to help Harry disguise his pregnancy while at Hogwarts. Fortunately, it just so happened that Molly was best friends with Madam Malkin and was going to ask her to come to the Burrow so Harry could be fitted for special made to order robes that would hide his male pregnancy. These robes were specifically created for either Witches or Wizards in order to hide their pregnancies from such unwanted attention as news media.

“I am meeting with her for lunch tomorrow!” Molly said enthusiastically. “We will be able to trust her and she will be able to deliver them directly here to the Burrow once they have come in.”

“Oh, Harry! I am so sorry for what Lucius did to you but I am ecstatic that there will be a little one in our family again.” cried Molly.

“Mrs. Weasley! Molly! I wouldn’t have been able to handle this all alone! If I didn’t have you and everyone in this room helping me through it, I don’t want to think about what would happen to me and my unborn child.” confided a thankful Harry.

Arthur spoke up, “Harry, you are considered an official member of our family and we are so proud of how you are handling this situation. You are like another son to us! I know for sure that James and Lily would also be very proud of you right now!”

“Thank you, Arthur!” replied Harry with tears in his eyes. “That really means a lot to me knowing that!”

Molly gave them all dessert and coffee so that they could finish finalizing their plans.

Before Harry knew it, Sunday morning had arrived and the Weasley family gathered together to see him off to Hogwarts for his first term as a Professor. He had packed everything he would need to take with him the night before, and would be arriving at the school one day in advance to classes starting.

“Are you sure that you have everything Harry?” inquired Hermione again. “Especially your vitamins!..... Those are very important and you can’t forget to take them.... Now, I know I’ve already said this to you numerous time already but if you need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to contact us.”

“Yes, Mione, I have everything.... Please don’t worry... I will be fine.” Harry assured her.

“Harry dear, don't forget that Madam Malkin is forwarding your new robes directly to your private chambers by special owl delivery in three weeks.” Molly reminded him.

“Thank you, Molly!” replied a grateful Harry.

“Good luck mate.... We’ll see you at Christmas.” said Ron shaking Harry’s hand and then pulling him into a bear hug.

After much crying, hugging, kissing and hand shaking goodbyes, Harry finally flooed to Headmaster Severus Snape’s office at Hogwarts.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘ _Hogwarts_ ’

“Harry..... It’s so nice to see you again.” Severus said shaking Harry’s hand in greeting. “Your looking well...... It seems that spending the Summer at the Burrow was the best decision you ever made.... I’ve definitely never seen you looking so healthy.... it’s truly amazing.”

“Thank you sir..... It’s all due to Molly’s excellent cooking.” Harry chuckled, then said “I enjoyed being with Mione and the Weasley family very much but it’s really great to be back at Hogwarts too.... I just didn’t realize how much I missed it until now.”

Severus called a school house-elf to take Hedwig and Harry’s trunk to his rooms.

“I am sure you will find that your private rooms have been prepared exactly according to the specifications you gave Dobby in the letter you sent to him..... He’s been anxiously awaiting your arrival and has been unable to talk about anything else since first learning you would be teaching here.”

Severus smiled at him before asking him to have a seat. They had to finalize a few more things before Harry could go off to his quarters. After ordering tea and some scones, Severus and Harry fell into a deep conversation that lasted for about an hour. Severus told Harry that he would introduce him to all the teachers at lunch that afternoon. He knew most of them from his days as a student but there were a couple of new ones that he hadn’t met yet.

“Oh my!” stated Severus, “We were having so much fun reminiscing about the good old days that I lost track of the time.”

They both stood up and as they were bidding each other goodbye there was a sudden flash in the fireplace indicating the arrival by floo of another guest. As the person stepped out, Harry moved aside to make room for them as he had been standing beside it and was in the way. When he noticed who it was, Harry became sick to his stomach. I don’t believe this is happening again, not now, he thought.

Lucius Malfoy stood right in front of Harry brushing himself off with his usual arrogance. He took one disdainful look at Harry, ignored him, and turned his back to face Severus.

“Good morning, Severus.” he greeted his old school friend.

“Lucius..... To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?” asked Severus snidely.

“I thought you would be happy to know that I have officially been reinstated as a School Governor of Hogwarts and was given my old position back at the Ministry.” answered a smug Lucius.

Severus started to slowly clap his hands while giving Lucius his famous Potions Master sneer.

“Congratulations!..... Now, tell me Lucius, why this important bit of information couldn’t have waited until another time?....You know how busy I am at this time of the year..... ” demanded Severus.

Lucius just raised his eyebrow and replied, “Why Severus, I am hurt!.... I thought you would be happy for me...... After all, we are such good friends that I just assumed you would want to be the first to hear the good news.”

“Excuse me for a moment, would you.” said Severus brushing roughly past Lucius to approach Harry who was standing quietly behind Lucius.

“Harry, I am sorry for this unexpected intrusion and I assure you that it was not planned.” informed Severus.

While Harry had been watching this interchange between the two older Wizards, his temper was brewing to a high new level. He didn’t know what in the world possessed him to say it but later would blame it on his over acting hormones.

“I understand sir, it’s quite alright, you don’t have to apologize.” Harry stated to a relieved looking Headmaster, then continued, “After all, it’s not your fault that a certain blonde addled brained Wizard never properly learned manners on etiquette..... perhaps he should seriously think about taking a muggle class on social behavior.” stated Harry to a suddenly white faced Headmaster. “I’ll just bid you goodbye for now and see you later at lunch.”

Ron would be so proud of me thought Harry as he turned around and stalked boldly out of the room with his head held high not even acknowledging Lucius Malfoy’s presence. Harry was sure he could hear Malfoy spluttering in anger to Severus as he walked away from them. The expression on Malfoy’s face was just priceless. I wished I had a camera so I could send Ron a picture!

He finally arrived at his quarters to be greeted by an over zealous waiting Dobby.

“Master Harry Potter sir!.... You have finally arrived..... Dobby has been missing you Master Harry.... Would Master Harry like anything to eat?..... Master Harry should have a seat and put his feet up to rest for the little one growing in his stomach..... Master Harry will be needing all his strength.” cried out Dobby and would have continued but Harry stopped him.

“Dobby.... Dobby.... Stop it.... I am fine...... You don’t have to do anything more right now... Calm down!” Harry said having to raise his voice in order to slow the little elf down.

Dobby stopped in mid sentence and looked expectantly up at Harry with such trust in his huge luminous eyes. His bat like ears quivered in excitement and he was wearing one of the hand made wool hats Hermione had made especially for him.

“Dobby is so sorry Master Harry sir..... Dobby didn’t mean to be ungrateful for Master Harry’s kindness.” stated a very humble and apologetic Dobby to Harry.

“Dobby, don’t worry about it... Really.... Trust me.... Everything is perfect!” Harry tried to assure the little elf.

Harry walked around checking everything out with Dobby bouncing merrily by his side in expectation.

“I love it Dobby!..... You did a wonderful job and I couldn’t have done it better myself... It’s truly perfect.... Thank you!” stated Harry to a misty eyed Dobby.

“Oh, Master Harry, I am so glad you like it.... Dobby was so worried that you would be disappointed!” sobbed Dobby while hugging Harry’s legs tightly.

Harry patted Dobby on the head trying to calm him down and then said, “Dobby, I am suddenly getting a little hungry. I know it’s too early for lunch so can you please go down to the kitchen and bring me back some strawberries, pickles and peanut butter? asked Harry.

“Oh Yes, Master Harry, Dobby will be right back.” Dobby raised his finger in the air and with a pop disapparated to the Kitchen.

Harry sat gratefully down on the comfortable sofa putting his aching feet up on the coffee table to wait for Dobby to return with his treats. The morning passed quickly and it was finally time for lunch. Harry found himself walking through the hallways looking at all the familiar portraits and talking to them as he ambled along towards the staircase that would take him down to the Great Hall. He was looking forward to seeing all his former teachers and meeting his new associates.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry reached the top of the moving staircase and put one foot on the top step, Peeves the Poltergeist suddenly flew low over his head ranting in a loud pitched voice.

“WELL, WELL, LOOK IT HERE, WHAT A SURPRISE THIS IS..... WHY IT'S LITTLE HARRY POTTER COME BACK TO HOGWARTS.....LISTEN UP EVERYBODY... POTTY HAS RETURNED TO HOGWARTS... EVERYONE LITTLE POTTY IS BACK...LET’S CELEBRATE!”

When Peeves threw an exploding dung bomb directly behind him, Harry was not expecting it and lost his balance. Panicking, he cried out and started to flay his arms madly around to try and steady himself. He was trying to prevent himself from taking a serious fall down the staircase but knew it was too late. Suddenly, out of no where, he felt a strong hand grabbing his arm and pulling him back to safety onto the landing.

Harry closed his eyes shaking in relief before opening them and turning to face his rescuer. If it hadn’t been for the quick reflexes of this person, Harry knew it would have proven to be a disastrous situation for himself and his unborn child. Smiling, Harry looked up to thank the unknown individual and nearly fell back down in shock. Of all the people who could have possibly saved him, it just had to be the one person he didn't want to set eyes on ever again, Lucius Malfoy.

TBC


	10. Jonathan Chambers, Hogwarts Potions Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

 

Chapter 10:

 

Harry stood there gaping like a fish out of water in front of Lucius Malfoy.

“Thank you.” Harry finally whispered.

When he realized how close he had come to possibly losing his unborn child, Harry started to violently shiver. He felt tears begin to fill his eyes and put his head down to hide them from Lucius. One of his hands involuntarily went to touch his stomach and rested on it comfortably. He didn’t notice Lucius looking at him strangely.

“That stupid poltergeist.” stated Lucius. “You could have been seriously hurt. I will have to talk with Severus about this and see that he does something to prevent it from happening again.”

Harry looked back up and said in return, “He just caught me unprepared..... It won’t happen again....I should have known better and been on the lookout for him.... I guess I’ve been away for too long and Peeves was not aware that I have returned to Hogwarts as a Professor. Regardless of that though, his antics are getting worse, and a student could be seriously hurt by them one of these days..... Yes, Severus will have to deal with him and also warn the students, as well as the other Professors, to be on the look out for his antics.”

When they both continued to just stand there not saying a word, Harry decided it was time to make a break for it.

“Thank you again for saving me from what could have been a serious fall, Lord Malfoy.” said Harry. (he almost added “I am in your debt” but changed his mind) “I am late and should be heading down to lunch. I am sure that Severus and Neville must be wondering what happened to me.”

“I will accompany you Mr. Potter.... Severus has asked me to stay for the remainder of the day so I will be joining you, as well, for lunch this afternoon.” responded Lucius.

He guided Harry onto the stairs and they walked together down them to the Great Hall. As they approached the open doors to the Great Hall, they could hear the loud talking of the other Professors and clattering of utensils. Walking into the room, they both went to the long staff table and joined the others already seated. Harry saw Neville who called him over and then took the seat he had saved for him.

“Harry, I would like to introduce you to Jonathan Chambers, Hogwarts Potions Master.”

“Harry Potter, nice to meet you Jonathan.” Harry said shaking the offered hand in greeting.

“Nice to meet you Harry. I’ve heard a lot about you from Neville. He speaks very highly of you.” replied Jonathan, holding Harry’s hand in his larger one longer than necessary.

Jonathan Chambers was a very good looking 30 year old specimen of a man. He had hazel eyes, was at least 6’2”, was muscular and broad shouldered, had long brown hair that was clasped neatly in a pony tail that hung down his back.

Harry was ravenous and dug right into his meal. Afterwards, he was eating his favorite dessert and telling Neville all about his adventure with Peeves. While they were talking, Harry could feel the eyes of Jonathan on him the whole time. It was rather un-nerving to say the least and Harry felt like putting a hex on him for being so rude. Because he was the Boy Who Lived, Harry was used to being stared at and whispered about, but this seemed different. Chambers was a fellow Professor and should have known better than to gawk at him in that open manner.

Jonathan Chambers sat in his chair watching Harry like a hawk as he talked animatedly with Neville Longbottom. Jon had read the news stories and saw pictures of Harry but they certainly didn’t do him justice. He had been looking forward to finally meeting with the young hero in person and wasn't disappointed.

Jonathan was a very rich man who always got what he wanted, when he wanted it, and nobody ever dared to stand in his way. If they did, then the poor individual always seemed to mysteriously disappear. Jon knew already before he accepted the position as Potions Master, that he was going to have Harry James Potter as his very own. Oh yes, my young Harry, I will have you, he thought, make no mistake about that. Yes, you will be mine, in one way or another, I will possess your body and own your soul.

Meanwhile, Lucius was sitting at his seat next to Severus with a bored expression on his aristocratic face. As he stifled a yawn behind his hand, his eyes wandered around the table until they fell upon a smiling Harry. He thought back to their little adventure at the top of the stairs with Peeves, and remembered seeing how Harry had touched his stomach in what seemed to be a comforting gesture. There is something odd going on with Mr. Potter and I intend to find out what it is.

Lucius then noticed the new Potions Master was sitting beside Harry. What is this, he thought, the man is actually ogling Potter. Hmm, this is a very interesting predicament. It seems that I will have to keep an eye on this new Professor and find out what he is up to. Yes, he definitely is up to no good and I intend to get to the bottom of it.

When the table had been cleared, Severus stood up to get the attention of his peers.

Speaking out in a loud voice he said, “Please, may I have your attention everyone. As you all know, a new school year will be starting tomorrow and we have a new Professor to welcome who is joining our ranks. Most of you already know him, but to those who do not, allow me the pleasure of introducing to Hogwarts our new Defense Against the Darks Arts Professor, Harry James Potter.”

There was loud applause and a blushing Harry quickly stood and acknowledged everyone with a small wave before sitting back down in his seat. Neville patted Harry on the shoulder and everyone smiled at him in acknowledgment. 

After another hour had passed, Harry was getting tired and all he wanted was to return to his rooms. He was just about to excuse himself when Severus stood up and bid everyone a good day then left with Lucius. Seeing this as his cue to leave, Harry stood up and told Neville he was tired and would be retiring to his rooms for the evening.

“I think I will pass on Dinner though and see you at Breakfast." he told Neville.

“All right Harry, have a good night and try to get some rest you look like you need it. I’ll see you in the morning. It‘s really good having you back at Hogwarts.” replied Neville.

Harry smiled at his friend and then bid goodbye to Jonathan. He left the Great Hall and headed for his rooms. As he walked down the hallway leading to his rooms, he was stopped by a voice calling out for him to wait.

“Harry, wait up, I would like to talk with you a moment.” called Jonathan Chambers running up to join him.

Harry stopped and waited until Jonathan caught up with him then asked, “Yes, what can I help you with Jonathan?”

“I was just wondering if you would like to join me for a drink this Friday evening in my rooms. You know, just to celebrate your first week as a Professor and for us to get to know one another better.” replied a smiling Jon.

“That’s really nice of you to offer Jon but I already have other plans. I am sorry but no and thanks for asking.” lied Harry.

“Well maybe we can make it for another time then.” persisted Jon.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea right now.” admonished Harry.

“Why?” demanded Jon blocking Harry‘s path with his larger body, “Don’t you find me attractive? Doesn’t the great Harry Potter have time to associate with his lowly peers?”

Harry was starting to get angry. Who did this guy think he was, talking to him in this manner?

“Look, I said I was sorry but I do have plans on Friday so I would appreciate your getting out of my way so I can proceed to my rooms.” demanded Harry.

Harry had not noticed but Jon had somehow managed to back him into an alcove off the main hallway. When he finally realized where he was it was too late, Harry tried to push his way out but was forced back into the wall.

“What are you doing? Get out of my way.” cried out a pissed off Harry.

“I don’t think so. You are not going anywhere until you agree to my terms.” answered the cocky Potions Master.

Harry tried reaching for his wand but found it was stuck in the back pocket of his pants and he couldn’t reach it. He started struggling and tried hitting the bigger man in the face but was quickly restrained.

“Let me go..... Unhand me this instant.” demanded Harry still trying to break free.

Jonathan leaned in and pressed his hard body against Harry’s. He was holding Harry’s wrists together in one of his large hands above his head.

“I’ll let you go but only if you let me kiss you first.” Jon told Harry.

Harry turned his face away to avoid the man trying to assault him. Just when it seemed that Jon would get his wish and kiss Harry, a voice thundered out from behind them.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” an irritated Lucius Malfoy growled.

TBC


	11. Trouble is Brewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

 

Chapter 11:

 

Lucius was on his way back to the rooms that Severus had assigned to him for his own private use while visiting Hogwarts, when he thought he heard shouting coming from one of the hidden alcoves. What in the name of Merlin is going on..... It must either be some students fighting or trying to find a private place to have a little ‘fun’...... Well, well, how nice, I’ll just have to fix them and interrupt their little tête-à-tête session ..... He followed the sound of voices and silently entered the small alcove, then his gray eyes widened with surprise (and then darkened in anger) when he realized who it was.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” an irritated Lucius Malfoy growled.

“Lucius!” gasped Harry, thankful for the interruption.

Jonathan released Harry’s wrists and turned his head saying angrily, “Lord Malfoy, can’t you see that Professor Potter and I are rather busy at the moment...... Why don’t you just continue along your way and leave us alone to get back to our private business discussion..... As you may have noticed, we were just getting down to the good part before you so rudely interrupted us.”

Lucius raised one of his eyebrows and replied waspishly, “Oh, I beg to differ with you, _Mr. Chambers_ , but it doesn’t look to me at all like Professor Potter is enjoying your so called _private business discussion._ ”

If Jonathan noticed the deliberate slight to his _title_ that Lucius used, he chose to ignore it. Harry was observing all of this, while rubbing his sore wrists, and scowling at Jonathan Chambers. He noticed that his way out was still being blocked by the obnoxious Potions Master, and that Chambers and Malfoy both looked like they were about to come to blows. This is so stupid, Harry thought, how did I get myself into this situation in the first place. I am the Defense teacher for Merlin's sake, and should have been on the alert, let alone been able to defend my own self..

“Excuse me!” spoke out Harry, “If the two of you don’t mind, it’s been a long tiring day and I would like to be able to retire to my rooms now.”

He gave Jonathan an angry glare that spoke volumes, letting him know this incident was far from over, and then pushed past him and found himself standing directly in front of Lucius.

“Lord Malfoy, thank you again for helping me out.” said a grateful Harry.

“Harry, let me walk with you back to your rooms.” offered Jon interrupting them.

“Thanks, _but no thanks_ , Professor Chambers. I think I can find my way back perfectly fine, thank you very much.” hissed out Harry.

“I’ll escort you, _Harry_.” insisted Lucius, emphasizing his name and offering his arm to him.

Harry graciously accepted the offer and put his hand on the older Wizard’s arm. Lucius pulled Harry towards him and began to guide him out of the alcove while keeping a wary eye on Chambers.

************************************************************************

Jonathan was furious that his carefully laid out plan for seducing Harry had been sabotaged by the arrival of Malfoy...... I will _have you_ my Harry.... Mark my words, you will be mine.... I haven’t waited this long only to be foiled by that former Death Eater scum..... Oh yes, _Malfoy_ , don’t think this little war between us is over, far from it..... I will enact my _revenge_ against you and Harry will belong to me.

************************************************************************

Harry was grateful for having someone to hold onto while walking back to his rooms. He realized that he was over tired and had stupidly forgotten to take his vitamins that morning. I have to remember to ask Dobby not to let me forget to take them. Especially, when I have so much on my mind. I just wish this dizziness would go away. I probably just need something to eat and then will be fine.

As Lucius was escorting Harry back to his rooms, he was silently seething inside at the sheer gall of that Chambers idiot. Trying to molest _his_ Harry, how dare he. At least Harry was trying to fight back and wasn’t letting that _sexual deviant_ have his way with him. Wait a moment, since when did I start to _feel_ this way about Potter, _no_ Harry? He looked down at the beautiful creature walking beside him in the hallway.

Lucius had dearly loved Narcissa, his deceased wife, but it was the love that a brother had for a sister. Their marriage had been an arranged one, and both of them entered it knowing the facts. After they had been married just a short time, Narcissa carried through with her part and provided Lucius with a Malfoy heir. They remained married, but both pursued their own different love affairs and interests. After Draco was born, they continued their _ruse_ and appeared to be the _perfectly_ married couple and family. Both Lucius and Narcissa had contributed to coddling Draco, and he grew up being the typical rich spoiled brat, who always got what he wanted. After the Dark Lord murdered them, Lucius was devastated and blamed himself. Then, he continued his sarcastic and arrogant ways as a mask to hide behind.

Lucius Malfoy had never thought he would find _true love_ and certainly didn’t think he deserved it. Especially, after all the horrendous things he had done in has past. But, after the War ended, Lucius had wanted revenge (and when the opportunity arose) he had taken it out on Harry Potter in the worst possible way the night of the Ministry Ball. He still had nightmares about that night, and what he did, but would never admit it to anyone but himself.

The one possibility that Lucius had considered, was the fact that Harry might possibly never find it in his heart to forgive him. Yet, here they were walking along together down the hallway, arm in arm, almost like _lovers_ , he thought.

He glanced down again at Harry and saw that he seemed to be rather pale. It must be due to the confrontation he had with Chambers. Just when they were a few feet from the door to Harry’s rooms, Lucius sensed something was wrong and caught Harry in his arms before he hit the floor.

“DOBBY...... DOBBY OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR,” called out Lucius carrying Harry up to it.

As the rooms were warded against all entry, except to Harry and his friends, Lucius couldn’t enter them without permission. There was a loud pop then Dobby appeared next to Lucius and Harry in the hallway.

“What is it Master Malfoy?” asked an upset Dobby his voice quivering in fear.

When he saw Harry in the arms of his former master, he got angry and cried out. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MASTER HARRY?...... YOU HAVE HURT MY MASTER. POOR MASTER HARRY.”

Dobby began crying, big tears pouring from his huge eyes and his bat like ears lowered to either side of his head.

“Dobby, just open the door so I can put Master Harry on his bed...... He has only fainted that is all...... He is not hurt and will be fine.” assured Lucius to the distraught House Elf.

Dobby brightened up considerably and with a wave of his hand the door opened and Lucius strode in.

“Dobby, show me to Master Harry’s bedroom.” requested Lucius.

“This way, Master Malfoy.” and Dobby led him to Harry’s bedroom where Lucius gently deposited him onto the mattress.

“Dobby, please get me some fresh cold water and a cloth for Master Harry.” asked Lucius while he attended to the still unconscious Harry.

Dobby quickly returned and handed the items over to Lucius. He watched carefully and saw his former cruel Master gently wiping young Master Harry’s face with the cool cloth . Then to Dobby’s surprise, Master Malfoy sat down on the bed and pulled the younger man up into his lap. When Dobby saw that Lucius met no harm to his Master Harry, he left the room with another loud pop.

“Harry, can you hear me?” whispered Lucius, gently tapping his cheek, “Harry, Harry, wake up, everything will be alright just wake up.... I have some nice cool water for you to drink but I need you to be awake first.”

Harry started to groan and his long eyelashes fluttered. Then Lucius watched as his brilliant green eyes opened and stared up at him.

“Hi, what happened?” croaked out Harry in a hoarse voice.

“You fainted Harry and I carried you to your room..... Dobby was kind enough to let me in so I could bring you to your bedroom.” answered Lucius lifting the glass of water to Harry’s lips and supporting his head so he could have a sip.

“Thank you, Lucius..... It seems that lately you are always there to rescue me just when I need you the most.” stated a flustered Harry.

Just then Dobby popped back into the room, carrying a bottle of what looked like pills and crying out in a loud voice, “Master Harry, Master Harry, your vitamins, you forgot to take your vitamins this morning..... Oh, bad, bad Dobby for not reminding Master Harry to take his important vitamins.”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and he tried to motion for Dobby to shut up but it was too late.

“Dobby, may I have that bottle please?” requested Lucius holding out his hand.

TBC

Special A/N: I want to say a special thank you to my reviewers. I will take into consideration all of your well advised and accepted words of wisdom. I do have 23 chapters already written and will gladly accept help from anyone willing to give it. Your support means alot and I appreciate it.


	12. Tug of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 12:

 

Dobby was nervously shifting back and forth, while looking between Lucius and Harry, then glancing down at the bottle he still held in his hand. Dobby had heard the request from his former Master but wasn’t sure whether he should obey him or not. Starting to cry and pulling on one of his ears, he thought. Oh no, what have I done? Master Harry will be so upset with me. Oh, bad, bad, Dobby, you have let the young Master Harry down.

“Dobby...” warned Lucius.

“Dobby, hand me that bottle.” demanded Lucius again starting to get angrier by the minute.

Then when Dobby still hadn’t complied with his request, Lucius yelled out. “Dobby, give me that damn bottle now!”

When Dobby refused, after finally making direct eye contact with Harry and seeing him shake his head not to give Lucius the bottle he decided to disapparate from the room. However, before he could, Lucius made a mad dash to grab the bottle and pull it away from him.

“Give me that bottle you crazy elf.” roared Lucius and managed to get a hold of it with his hand but Dobby held onto it tightly from the other end and they began a crazy game of tug and war between the large bottle of vitamins.

“Lucius...Dobby...Stop this at once.” cried out Harry watching from his position on the bed as they were battling for control over the bottle of vitamins that was hanging precariously between them.

They didn’t seem to hear him. Lucius was too busy cursing and Dobby was making horrible whining sounds. As the scene before him played out in slow motion, Harry watched in horrified fascination as the bottle actually broke and the vitamins poured all over the bedroom floor.

“NOW YOU’VE DONE IT, YOU IDIOT ELF.” bellowed Lucius to the frightened Dobby.

Harry quickly scrambled onto his hands and knees trying to gather up all the vitamins rolling around on the floor. Lucius and Dobby both looking shocked were still holding their portion of the bottle while glaring at each other. When Lucius saw Harry on the floor, he put the piece of bottle he was still holding into the pocket of his robe.

“Harry, get up this instant. Your not a damned house elf, you stupid boy.” commanded Lucius standing over him.

“Dobby help me.” pleaded Harry.

Dobby vanished all the vitamins on the floor with a wave of his hand and they appeared in a new bottle that he handed over to Harry.

“Thanks, Dobby, you may go now.” replied Harry to a still upset Dobby who thankfully disapparated rather quickly from the room.

“Here, let me help you.” Lucius said, while pulling Harry up gently by his arm and guiding him back to the bed.

Before Harry could prevent him, Lucius took the bottle out of his hand and opened it dropping a vitamin onto his outstretched palm. Lucius examined it carefully before handing it over to Harry with a glass of water. He watched Harry swallow it then sat down in the chair beside the bed.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” he asked Harry.

Harry looked at him and answered, “Lucius, there is nothing wrong, everything is fine. With all the commotion and excitement of preparing for my new position, I just haven’t been eating enough and got a little over tired. It’s nothing that a good night sleep won’t solve and I’ll be better by tomorrow.”

“Then what are these vitamins for?” inquired a still suspicious Lucius.

“Lucius, they are just regular vitamins, you know, almost everybody takes them at one time or another.” replied Harry.

“I have seen these kind of vitamins before but can’t quite place where. Why do you have to take them? Have you been ill with some kind of sickness?” Lucius kept digging Harry for answers.

Deciding that he needed to be more tactful, Harry told him, “OK, Lucius. If you really want to know the truth, then yes, I was feeling a bit under the weather when I was staying at the Burrow and had to see a healer who prescribed these vitamins for me to take. They are just a dietary supplement that will give me the nutrients I am missing in my regular diet. I promise you that’s all it is. I am perfectly healthy and just have to watch what I eat and be sure to take them on a daily basis. I don’t know if you were aware of it but I was malnourished growing up and that helped contribute to my current problem.”

“Yes, I know how those filthy Muggles treated you as a child. I heard all the stories from Draco. When he came home from school for the holidays in your first year, he told us how your relatives made you sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until you received your Hogwarts letter. Later, he would tell us how they had starved and worked you like a house elf to earn your keep in their household. I could never understand why Dumbledore left you with them knowing all this. Oh, yes, it was due to your mother’s blood protection and to keep you safe from Lord Voldemort. How could I have forgotten that. Never mind about his keeping you safe from your own relatives.” raged a disgusted Lucius.

Harry sat on the bed looking at him with his large emerald eyes and said, “Lucius, that’s in the past, I have already forgiven them.”

“I really don’t understand you at all Harry. How are you able to so readily forgive all those who have hurt you in the most unbearable ways and yet still remain so pure of heart?”

Not expecting an answer to his question, Lucius leaned over and gently put the palm of his hand alongside Harry’s face, quietly saying, “You are an enigma to me Harry James Potter and one that I am looking forward to solving.”

Lucius then stood up and without saying another word walked swiftly out of Harry’s room.

***************************************************************************

After Lucius arrived back to his private rooms, he pulled off his robes and heard a clatter on the floor. Looking down, he saw his half of the vitamin bottle that had broken in Harry’s room and which he had forgotten that he had placed in his pocket.

Leaning down to pick it up, he inspected it carefully trying to make out the words written on the torn piece of label. He could make out something like, preatal vmins ake oe vey mng or bby, what the hell does that mean? he thought.

As he was thinking it over, an owl flew into his room with an envelope. He opened it and cursed, it was a letter from the Ministry requesting that he return at once for an emergency Board Meeting. His presence was required and they instructed Lucius to bring along with him the paperwork and designs for a special project he had been assigned to work on for them.

Walking over to his desk, Lucius dropped the broken bottle into a drawer deciding to deal with the problem later. Lifting the folder containing his work for the ministry off of it, he then walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the Ministry.

***************************************************************************

In the meantime, Harry was sound asleep on his bed having a very nice dream involving himself, Lucius, chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream. He didn’t notice the door opening and a dark figure quietly entering his room.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but next one is longer. Yes, I know Lucius could have used the summoning charm called 'Accio' to get the vitamin bottle but since story is all mine to play with I thought the tug of war with Dobby was more fun.


	13. Appointment at St. Mungo's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 13:

As Harry slept soundly, the dark figure slowly approached the bed making sure not to make any noise that would wake him up. It stood silently looking down at him and then an arm reached out and a small hand with long slender fingers gently swept the hair off his forehead. Harry let out a small sigh of contentment and continued to sleep.

Hermione smiled down at her sleeping friend thinking how young and innocent he looked. She wondered what he was dreaming about hoping it was something nice and not like the nightmarish dreams he used to have about Voldemort. When she saw him smile and whimper, Hermione knew that Harry was enjoying whatever enchanted fantasy world he found himself in. She pulled up a chair and sat down to read a book waiting until he woke up.

Dobby apparated into the room to ask her if she needed anything to eat or drink and which she kindly declined. Before arriving at Hogwarts, Harry received permission from Severus to work with Dobby on making sure the wards on his rooms were properly set. Harry’s close friends had been granted access to his quarters and once their magical signatures had been enforced with the wards that had been placed on them they could come and go as they pleased to visit him.

“Wotcher, Mione.” whispered Harry with his eyes still closed.

“Hi, Harry.” smiled Hermione to her sleepy friend. “How did you know it was me?”

“I could hear you turning the pages in your book and since Ron doesn‘t like to read I knew it wasn‘t him.” responded Harry with a little smirk.

Harry opened his eyes and stretched like a kitten before sitting up on the side of his bed to face Hermione.

“What’s up? Is everything ok at the Burrow?” he asked.

“Everyone is fine except that we are all worried about you. Especially Molly, and so after having an emergency family meeting decided that someone should drop by to check on you. I volunteered my services and here I am.” Stated Hermione as she got up out of the chair and sat beside Harry on the bed.

“Mione, I’ve only been gone from the Burrow since this morning. Did you all really miss me that much?” grinned an impish Harry to his friend.

Hermione laughed and hugged Harry, “I know, we are being ridiculous, but it’s just that you mean so much to all of us. Molly told me to remind you not to forget your vitamins, don’t overstress yourself and be sure to eat enough. I am also to tell you that if you need anything at all, you are to contact her immediately and if you don‘t, she will be very upset with you.”

They talked for the next couple of hours. Harry told her everything that had happened during his first day involving Lucius Malfoy and Jonathan Chambers. When he had finished his tale, she looked at him with bewilderment on her face.

“Harry, you have to be more careful that Lucius doesn’t find out you are pregnant. I am afraid that if he does, you might just find yourself with a custody battle on your hands." 

Seeing the worried look on Harry's face, she kissed his cheek and continued. "I will have to speak with Luna about this Jonathan Chambers and see what she knows about him from Neville. When I find out anything, anything at all, I will be sure to let you know. In the meantime, please try not to let yourself get into these awkward situations. I am afraid trouble always seems to find you and that one of these days you might not be so lucky. Please, Harry, just be sure to adhere to the side of caution and trust your instincts because next time you might not have a Knight in Shining Armor coming to rescue you.”

Hermione offered to help him go over his lesson plans once more and make any last minute preparations. After having dinner together in his room, she kissed and hugged Harry goodbye and then left. He then took a nice long warm bath and went to bed so he would be all rested for his first day of teaching.

Harry’s first week of classes was a complete success. Defense Against the Dark Arts was becoming the most popular class at Hogwarts, and all students who wanted to sign up for it had to put their names on a long waiting list. Severus was very pleased and owls were soon coming in to the school from parents demanding that their child be allowed to participate in Professor Potter’s class.

Harry had not seen Lucius since he had walked out of his room after fighting with Dobby over the vitamins and Jonathan Chambers seemed to have finally given up in his quest to stalk him. Everything seemed to be going well. Harry was happy and looking forward to finally having his own family but did not know that over the course of the next few months events would happen to change all that.

***************************************************************************

‘One Month Later’

It was Saturday and Harry was rushing to get ready for his appointment at St. Mungo’s. He would be meeting Hermione and Ron at the office and was getting anxious about what the ultrasound would show. His stomach was already protruding and he had begun to wear the new robes that Madam Malkin had sent him that would keep his pregnancy hidden. The robes were charmed so that as his stomach grew bigger the robes would magically adjust to fit him and keep others from knowing he was pregnant.

I have to hurry up or I’ll be late, he thought, as he was running down the hallway towards Severus’ office to leave off a list of student names he had picked out for a specially created DADA class. After the overwhelming requests from both parents and students, it was decided that Harry would hold this additional course once a week. Due to the popularity of his regular classes being filled to capacity, this extra class was being held as a way to appease the ones who did not make it into them.

Huffing and puffing, he finally made it and knocked on the door to the Headmaster’s office.

“Come on in Harry.” called out Severus who was expecting him.

Harry opened the door and went in walking over to where Severus was seated behind his desk.

“Here is the list of the student names you wanted, Sir.” said Harry handing it to him.

Harry had already told Severus that he had an appointment scheduled and would not be staying to visit. After telling Harry to have a nice weekend, Severus watched with a smile on his face as the younger Wizard ran back out the door.

As Harry was running back to his rooms, so he could floo to St. Mungo’s, he had so much on his mind that he wasn’t paying attention to what was around him and didn’t see the other person walking around the corner ahead of him. Just when Harry reached the corner, he crashed right into a solid object. Strong hands reached out and grabbed him but the force of the collision caused them both to fall to the floor. Harry landed on his stomach with a grunt on top of a very firm and masculine object and found his face buried in the soft neck of the unknown individual.

Harry stayed still for a few moments trying to get his bearings, quite comfortable, taking in the unique scent of the cologne this person wore. It seem somewhat familiar. His body fitted perfectly with whoever it was that was holding him. He found himself being enveloped in strong arms that held him tightly pressed against the other’s body. Harry sighed and snuggled closer enjoying the feeling of safety it gave him. What in the name of Merlin am I thinking? Harry thought and frantically started to push himself up to get off of them. He wasn’t having any luck and then heard a deep chuckle rumbling in the chest beneath him.

“Let me help you up.” said the amused voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Oh, for crying out loud, why me? Of all the people to run into like this it just had to be Malfoy. Why in the name of Merlin do this things always have to happen to me. I have to get going or I will miss my appointment. Ron and Mione must be wondering where I am. What am I going to do? Harry’s mind was thinking all this while he felt himself being lifted to his feet and steadied by strong hands.

“In a hurry, are we Professor Potter? Is there some kind of emergency going on that I should be made aware about?” inquired Lucius with his usual Malfoy tact in place.

Harry looked up at Lucius with a blush on his face trying to regain his composure and thinking of a plan to get out of this situation so he could get going. Oh well, he thought, I don’t have much time so here it goes.

“Mr. Malfoy, I am so very sorry. I didn’t see you coming around the corner and I apologize for knocking you over like that but I really do have to be going. Actually, yes, I am in kind of a hurry and don‘t want to be late so thanks for saving me again and goodbye.” Harry called out as he ran the rest of the way to his rooms leaving behind a very confused looking Malfoy who was wondering what the hell just happened.

***************************************************************************

'St. Mungo’s'

“HARRY!” called out Hermione as she and Ron rushed up to greet Harry who had just come running into the waiting room all out of breath.

“Harry, what happened, we were getting worried? I was just about to send Ron out to look for you.” Hermione hugged Harry checking him over carefully to be sure he was alright.

“Yea, Mate, we thought that Snape might have done something nasty to you.” laughed Ron with relief on seeing his friend standing in front of him.

“Ronald, really, Headmaster Snape wouldn’t do that.” scolded Hermione to her boyfriend.

Harry and Ron looked at each and smiled then each took Hermione by the arm and led her up to the Receptionist desk so Harry could check in. It didn't take long before Harry's name was being called.

“Harry James Potter” a pretty young nurse called out his name and he stood up and followed her to the examination room with Ron and Hermione right behind him.

She handed him a gown and told him to undress from the waist down then to wait for Healer Jamison who would be in shortly.

“Oh, Harry, just think we will be able find out whether you are having a girl or boy and get to hear their little heart beat. Just think what a miraculous wonder this is and you are allowing us to be part of it. We can’t forget to ask for a picture of the scan so we can show Molly and Arthur.” Hermione would have gone on but Healer Jamison chose that moment to walk into the room.

Healer Jamison sat down and talked to Harry for a few minutes asking him various questions while taking notes on her clipboard. When she had finished, he had to stand on the scale so his weight could be taken and then she told him to get up on the examination table. Harry climbed up on it and put his feet in the stirrups as she instructed then he closed his eyes as she proceeded to give him a thorough examination. After finishing the exam, she stood up and walked over to a compact looking machine and pushed it up to the table.

Smiling at Harry she asked him, “Well, are you ready to find out the good news?”

Harry returned the smile and nodded his head saying, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this moment to arrive and so have my friends.”

Healer Jamison rubbed cool gel on Harry’s abdomen and then placed a palm held scan instrument in her hand to move over his belly.

“While I am looking for the heartbeat be sure to watch the monitor very carefully.” She told the three of them while continuing with the scan.

The examination room grew quiet while the three of them listened and watched until a small beeping sound filled the room before it gathered strength and became loud beeping.

“Oh, Harry, look at that..” gestured Hermione pointing at the screen, “I can see the baby.”

The three friends watched in awe as the picture became clearer to them on the monitor.

“Harry, I have detected a total of three heartbeats, so that means you are having triplets.” stated Healer Jamison, “If you continue watching the monitor, in a few minutes you should be able to make out all three images. Congratulations, it looks like you are having two boys and a girl.”

There was a thud as Ron fainted on the floor of the examination room. Ignoring him, Harry and Hermione kept their eyes glued on the monitor watching with excitement as three little images came into view.

After Harry got dressed, he was given further instructions and told to return in another month. Harry quickly went back into the waiting room to join his friends and they walked out together each holding a picture in their hand. They went to the lobby and flooed directly to the Burrow with the good news.

Molly was anxiously waiting in the kitchen with Arthur and when she heard Harry was having triplets she hugged and kissed him, crying with joy. “Oh, Harry, what wonderful news. We will have to get busy and start preparing a bedroom for them. There is so much work to do and we don’t have much time. Arthur, just think soon there will be babies at the Burrow and that means we will be having baby bottles to warm and diapers to change again. I can‘t wait it‘s too good to be true.”

Arthur just hugged and kissed his happy wife. Ron handed her one of the pictures and she took it from him looking at it with tears in her eyes.

“Oh, they are so beautiful just look at them.” She took out her wand and waved it in the air placing the picture into a frame that she placed on the mantel over the fireplace.

While they were staying at the Burrow, Hermione told Harry she had a conversation with Luna regarding Jonathan Chambers. The only news she had to give Harry was that Chambers came from America and his family was considered to be just as powerful there as the Malfoys' were in Britain. Harry decided to stay at the Burrow until Sunday evening before returning to Hogwarts.

***************************************************************************

‘Malfoy Manor’

Lucius was pacing like a mad man back and forth in his study on Sunday morning thinking about the events of the last few months. There was something very strange going on with Potter and he was determined to find out exactly what it was. The most irritating things bothering him the most were; Potter’s fainting spell and the whole stupid episode with his own former house elf over a bottle of damned vitamins, and then just yesterday when Potter was running like a lunatic down the hallway knocking him over and giving some blasted excuse before taking off again.

He stopped his pacing and stood looking out the window overlooking the gardens thinking back to the previous day. With his brow furrowed deep in thought, he played back in his mind what had happened. Smirking, he remembered how nice it felt with Potter’s small lithe body lying so intimately on top of his own. Suddenly he frowned, wait a minute he thought, thinking back to that memory about a small mound he had felt that had been pushing against his own stomach. Since when did Potter start putting on weight and getting a belly?

***************************************************************************

‘Hogwarts’

Jonathan Chambers was sitting in his private rooms drinking a glass of brandy while thinking about Harry James Potter. Jon was a man used to having his own way and getting what he wanted no matter who stood in his way. He was a descendant from one of the most oldest and respected Wizarding families in America. Jon had a high esteem of himself along with plenty of money. He really didn’t need this position as Potions Master at Hogwarts, but when he had heard of the possibility that The Boy Who Lived might accept the offer from Snape for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, there was no way he would let an opportunity like this slip past his fingers.

Jon had become fascinated with Harry long before he defeated Voldemort and had followed all the news reports about him. He had made the decision a long time ago, that one day Harry would be his. As he sipped his drink, he began thinking of how he had screwed up with his initial conquest of Harry. It wouldn’t happen again, he thought, because next time I will make sure that Lucius Malfoy doesn’t get in my way. I don’t make the same mistake twice. Jon would get the green-eyed beauty alone and when he did then Harry would belong to him.

TBC

A/N: If anyone is interested in being my Beta, please let me know and feel free to contribute names for the babies. I would appreciate your help with it.


	14. Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 14:

Harry was surprised at how fast the months were passing. As his stomach continued to grow, so did his appetite and strange food cravings along with many rushed trips to the bathroom for his overactive bladder. He found himself calling upon Dobby many times during the day and night to go the kitchen and get him something odd to eat. 

Molly was finally done setting up the bedroom at the Burrow for Harry and his babies. After they were born, he planned on taking a couple of months off to bond with and take care of them himself. When they were old enough and he was recovered from the birth, Molly would be helping him out by babysitting for them while he continued with his teaching.

Harry was now on his way to see Severus so that he could tell him he was pregnant and request some time off. He was walking towards the Headmaster’s Office when he had the strange feeling of being watched. The fine hairs on his neck were bristling in warning and he hugged himself as if a chill had suddenly hit him. Turning his head, he looked behind him but didn’t notice anything strange so continued on his trek. It‘s nothing, he thought, and blamed it on the strange concoctions he had taken to eating that were messing with his mind.

As he continued walking, he stopped again, and could have sworn he heard footsteps coming up from somewhere behind him. I have to stop this. It’s foolish. Who would be following me around anyway? My imagination is just playing tricks on me that’s all. At least, that’s what he tried to convince himself it was. Harry was glad when he finally reached the stone gargoyle and took the stairs up to Severus’ office. When he arrived, he reached out and knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, it slowly opened to allow him entry and he walked in.

***************************************************************************

Hazel eyes watched with lust as his prey continued to walk unaware down the hallway. Within such easy reach, yet so far, he thought. I will have you soon, my little pet, very soon. The plan had already been set in motion and now he just had wait for the right time to present itself. It won‘t be too much longer and I will finally have you right where I want you. My patience has finally paid off and nobody is suspicious. He watched until the young green-eyed Adonis slipped by the stone gargoyle and disappeared from his sight.

***************************************************************************

“Harry! Please come in and have a seat. I just have to finish writing this letter and I’ll be right with you.” greeted Severus.

Harry sat in the proffered seat in front of the large oak desk. After he made himself comfortable, Fawkes flew from his perch to land on the arm of Harry’s chair where he folded his great wings. Harry smiled at the beautiful crimson phoenix and reached his hand out to gently run it over the smooth feathers.

“Hello, Fawkes.” whispered Harry softly.

He smiled into Fawkes black eyes and was warmly greeted by soft singing coming from the golden beak. After Severus had finished his letter, he tied the scroll to the leg of a waiting owl and it flew off and out the open window behind his desk.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Harry.” spoke Severus and leaned back comfortably in his chair while gazing at him with a worried look on his face. “When you said that it was important we talk, I must say I have been somewhat concerned that something might be wrong. I hope you are still happy with your teaching position and it has not become too much for you to handle. I wouldn‘t want to lose you for any reason.”

After a nudge from Fawkes, Harry replied in a nervous voice. “Well you see Sir, I do have something rather important to discuss with you. Although, I don’t think it’s what you would have expected it to be. I am just afraid I don’t know where to start.”

“Well, why don’t we try at the beginning then.” suggested Severus to the younger Wizard.

Harry nodded his head and began to tell Severus the whole story leaving out only the most intimate parts. When he had finished, he sat watching his bemused Headmaster and was wondering what he was thinking. He watched Severus close his eyes and begin to mutter something under his breath. He’s going to fire me, I know he is. How can he continue to let me teach knowing what I have done? If any parents find out, my career is ruined and poor Severus won’t look so good either for having hired me. What am I going to do now? I am lucky my parents and Sirius left me sizeable inheritances because I am going to need it.

Severus listened to Harry tell his version of what had happened the night of the Ministry Ball and now was sitting in his chair thinking it over. Lucius, you damned fool, now look at what you’ve gone and done. As if this poor boy sitting in front of me hasn’t had enough to deal with in his young life, now you’ve gone and gotten him pregnant. You arrogant pigheaded fool. 

I can’t let Harry know that Lucius already told me about that night. He would never trust me again and I wouldn’t blame him. I should have known that, where the Slytherin Ice King was involved, something like this would happen. What the hell was Lucius thinking? That’s the problem, he wasn’t, well he was but with the wrong part of his body. Good going Lucius, now not one but three of your offspring are going to be set loose on the Wizarding World. I don’t think they will be ready for this. I am not ready for this. Merlin, what a combination, Potter and Malfoy, who would have thought it could every happen. He opened his eyes and saw Harry watching him. The poor boy looked like he was about to bolt out the door never to return.

“Harry, it wasn’t your fault so don’t blame yourself.” stated Severus in a calm tone, “Lucius is the one who is responsible for all of this not you. I want to thank you for having the confidence to come forward and confide in me. It must have been a very hard decision on your part but I am glad you had the courage to make it. Your parents would have been proud of you and though I hate to admit it but even your Godfather. I will allow you time off so don’t worry about that. I have no doubts about Ms. Granger’s capabilities and am confident she will work out fine as a replacement teacher until you are able to return. I will help keep your secret until you are ready to let it be known. You have my Wizard’s Oath on that.”

Harry was speechless but after another nudge from Fawkes came out of his daze and thanked Severus. They spent the rest of the morning together discussing plans. When it was time to leave, Harry made one more plea to Severus.

“Headmaster...Sir...Severus...I would like to ask you one more favor.” requested a distressed Harry.

Severus was expecting this and helped Harry out by answering, “You don’t even have to ask me Harry. I give you my word, my oath, that Lucius will never learn about the babies from me. After what he has done to you, well, let’s just say he doesn’t deserve to know. At least, not until you are ready for him to find out. Then, when that time comes, you will be the one who tells him and not anyone else. To be truthfully frank, I would not blame you in the least, if you decided never to tell him.”

“Thank you, Severus. I can’t begin to tell you how much this all means to me. The support that you, Hermione and Ron, Molly and Arthur, have given to me is just too much for me to even comprehend right now. I am truly blessed to have so many wonderful friends. Thank you.”

When it was time for Harry to leave, he stood up and Severus walked around his desk to escort him to the door. Before he left, Severus put his arm around Harry’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze saying, “Harry, please don’t worry, things will work out for the best that I promise you.”

***************************************************************************

Harry returned to his rooms and sat down to rest. He would be returning to the Burrow for his weekend visit and needed to get his thoughts together. It amazed him how well Severus took the news and how he had been so supportive. Thinking back to his years as a student, Harry never thought that they would have been able to put aside their past differences and hatred to form a friendship such as this. Smiling, he thought, maybe things would work out for the best. He was going to finally have the family he always wanted. He and the babies were healthy and life was good. Gently rubbing his belly he thought, soon my little ones, soon we will all be together and nobody will be able to tear us apart. Yes, life was definitely good Harry thought.

***************************************************************************

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, a solitary figure stood over a cauldron stirring the hidden contents and then pouring the finished product into a small flask putting it into the pocket of his robes. Walking out of the room, he waved his hand in the air and the evidence he left behind disappeared.

TBC

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. The next chapter will be posted on Saturday.


	15. Obliviate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 15:

 

‘The Burrow’

“Just think Harry, only three more months and you’ll be a daddy. Oh, I can’t wait, this is so exciting.” exclaimed an excited Hermione who was sitting between Ron and Harry at the kitchen table.

Harry had already asked them to be his babies Godparents and they graciously accepted. He had arrived at the Burrow to meet his friends for dinner and told them all about his meeting with Severus.

“I am really looking forward to the experience of teaching instead of being the student. It is really going to be a real challenge and one that should prove to be very interesting for me. I’ve already gone over all the books and your lesson plans so I have everything down pact and you don‘t have to worry about a thing.” she told Harry.

“I trust you Hermione, you were born to be a Professor, don’t worry about that.” agreed Harry smiling at her.

“Hey, mate, how did Snape take the news about your being preggers?”

“Ronald, that’s Headmaster Snape to you.” warned Hermione to her boyfriend.

“I was actually surprised that he took it as well as he did and on top of that his being so understanding of the whole situation. He was very supportive and agreed to help keep it a secret from Lucius.” said Harry biting his bottom lip nervously. “I really don’t understand that but trust me I am glad.”

“Blimey, Harry, what if Snivellus does decide to tell Malfoy, then what?” asked Ron. “OUCH! HERMIONE, THAT HURT.”

“Headmaster Snape won’t go back on his promise to Harry.” Hermione stated firmly to them both.

“Yea, well I sure hope your right about that Mione because if Malfoy does find out, he won’t be a very happy Wizard.” stated Ron rubbing his sore head.

The three friends looked at each other and then all laughed. After all they have been through together, this was a piece of a cake. If they remained true to each other, then they could withstand anything fate threw at them. 

Harry stayed the whole evening at the Burrow and then it was time for him to return back to Hogwarts. He bid everyone goodbye promising to let them know should he need anything.

***************************************************************************

After arriving back later in the evening at Hogwarts, Harry was making his way towards his room when he ran into the person he most wanted to avoid at all costs. They both hadn’t been alone with each other since the incident in the hallway when Harry had knocked him over. Harry had done his best to stay out of his way even though it was difficult what with Lucius being a School Governor and he a Professor.

“Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, fancy meeting you here and out at such a late hour too. I am surprised not to see you running somewhere important while knocking down some unsuspecting innocent bystander along your way.” drawled a particularly malicious Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius was in a foul mood . He had been attending board meetings all week at the Ministry and was tired of having to deal with all the paperwork. Lucius wanted to vent his frustration out on somebody and Potter just happened to be standing in his path. Oh what a perfect opportunity, thought Lucius.

“Look, Lord Malfoy, I am really not in the mood to spar with you right now. If you don’t mind, I would just like to continue on my way to my rooms so I can get a good nights sleep.” retorted a tired and rather cranky Harry trying to make his way around the larger Wizard blocking his way.

Harry felt a hand grab him and push his back up against the wall. Leaning down over him, Lucius sneered at him and said in a cold menacing voice, “Oh, no, I don’t think so Mr. Potter. If my memory serves me correctly, we have some unfinished business to attend to.”

Harry began to struggle but Lucius was too strong. He found himself being pulled along by the arm at a fast past down the hallway to Lucius’ chambers. When they reached his rooms, Lucius pushed Harry into it then followed behind him and slammed the door shut.

Harry turned to face the blond Wizard with his wand drawn and a furious look on his face. “How dare you! Who do you think you are? Get out of my way, Malfoy, before I curse you into oblivion.” promised the angry Gryffindor.

Harry was extremely tired, hungry and his feet hurt and all he wanted was to get to his room, eat and go to bed.

“SIT DOWN.” commanded Lucius in a tone that brooked no argument.

Harry just stood there silently fuming with his wand still pointed directly at Lucius.“NO.” was the answer.

Lucius yelled out “EXPELLIARMUS” and Harry’s wand flew out of his hand right into the elder Wizard’s.

“Now sit down, Potter.” warned Lucius, “I won’t repeat myself again.”

After deciding that maybe it was a good idea to sit down, Harry chose the rather large comfortable looking chair near the fireplace. Making sure his robe was in place and curling his legs up under him, he sat in it while glaring daggers at Lucius.

“What do you want? I would like to get this discussion over with so that I can get back to my rooms and to bed.” growled out Harry.

Lucius walked over to stand in front of Harry and looked down at him saying, “I have a few questions that you are going to answer for me. You will not leave this room until I am satisfied that you have answered them all truthfully.”

“Fine, fire away then so I can get going.” replied a sarcastic Harry. “But first, I would like something to eat.”

Lucius called for a house elf and Harry requested an extra large strawberry banana sundae with chocolate sauce. Watching the boy eat this horrible looking mess, he knew something wasn’t right. After Harry finished it, he wanted a peanut butter and pickle sandwich with a large glass of pumpkin juice.

I am going to be sick just watching this, thought a disgusted Lucius watching Harry gobble down the mess like he couldn‘t get enough of it. It vaguely reminds me of when Cissy used to eat strange delicacies when she was pregnant with Draco. No! Sudden dawning overcame him. It couldn’t be, could it? I have been having my suspicions but it’s impossible. No it’s not you idiot. Wizards can get pregnant, powerful ones that is. You know this to be true. Suddenly, he stood up and walked over to his desk opening the drawer that he had dropped the broken bottle in. Withdrawing it, he inspected it carefully before realization hit him. What in the name of Merlin have I done? he asked himself.

“Well, I am waiting.” demanded Harry who had finished eating his midnight snack.

Lucius was dumb struck and couldn’t think of anything to say. Harry continued to sit in the chair looking up at him with emerald eyes blazing into gray ones. Well this certainly isn’t getting us anywhere, he thought. Pushing himself up out of the chair, he approached or rather waddled his way over to the suddenly quiet Malfoy and stopped right in front of him.

Looking up at him, he asked, “What is it you want to know?”

“Are you pregnant with my child?” asked Lucius to a stunned Harry.

Without Lucius realizing what he was doing, Harry silently accioed his wand from the pocket of Malfoy’s robe. Staring up into his eyes, Harry whispered so quietly that Lucius had to bend down to hear his answer.

“Yes... Obliviate.”

Lucius’ eyes closed and Harry put his arms up pulling his head down so that their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. After the kiss ended, Harry led a confused Lucius over to the sofa and pushing him down on it spoke into his ear, “I am sorry my love but you can never know the truth.”

After Harry was sure Lucius wouldn’t be waking up until morning, he got up and cleared the evidence away then walked out of the room with tears in his eyes.

TBC

Stay tuned for next chapter in which Harry gets kidnapped by Chambers.


	16. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing my story. You are the greatest.

 

Chapter 16:

 

Jonathan Chambers was lurking in the hallway outside of Lucius Malfoy’s room. He had been following Harry earlier in the evening and saw Malfoy accost and then force him into his private chambers. Jon felt like blasting the door down but knew that his plan would be ruined if he did and so decided to wait. When he finally saw the door opening a few hours later, he withdrew back into the shadows to watch.

Harry walked out of Lucius room and quietly closed the door shut behind him. He stood for a moment leaning against the wall with tears pouring from his eyes. Sniffling, he wiped them away and straightening himself up began to walk back up the hallway towards his room. I did the right thing, he thought. I had to Obliviate Lucius there was no other way. My babies are the most important thing in the world to me right now and I have to be strong for them. If Lucius found out about the triplets, he would try and take them away from me and I won’t let that happen. I can’t stay and take the chance he will figure it out again. Tomorrow, I will speak with Severus and tell him what happened then I will leave Hogwarts forever and go stay at the Burrow. After they are born, I will make a decision on where to live but until then this is my best course of action.

Harry was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice the Potions Master creeping up behind him until it was too late.

“Good Evening, Harry.” whispered Jonathan in his ear.

Startled, Harry turned around and saw Professor Chambers standing menacingly in front of him holding a small flask in his hand.

“What?...” Harry exclaimed in surprise before he heard Chambers muttering “Silencio!” and Harry’s voice was extinguished.

“I am sorry Harry but there is no other way.” Jonathan told him saying, “Muffliato!” so that anyone in the vicinity wouldn’t hear what was going on.

Eyes widening in horror Harry tried to speak but nothing came out. Jonathan approached and Harry tried to make a dash around him to escape. He found himself caught in strong arms and pulled up against the older man’s broad chest. His head was forced back and the flask put to his lips.

“Drink or I will force you too.” commanded Jonathan.

Harry shook his head back and forth trying to say, “NO!”, but nothing came out. He then started to struggle and kick but the other Wizard was too physically strong and Harry was easily subdued. Jonathan pinched Harry’s nose and held it firmly until he couldn’t breath and had to open his mouth then forced the contents of the flask down his throat.

“Swallow it.” he warned him while rubbing his throat to help ease the liquid down.

Harry had no choice as he found a large hand now covering his mouth so he couldn’t spit it out. Swallowing he closed his eyes and prayed that whatever it was the babies wouldn’t be harmed.

“That’s a good boy. Don’t worry I won’t harm you. The potion will just make you sleep for awhile until I can safely transport you away from here.” soothed Jonathan to the terrified Harry.

Harry’s eyes started to droop and then close. Jonathan swept him up into his arms and placing the Invisibility Cloak, that he had his personal house elf steal under great secrecy from Harry’s trunk a few days ago, over them he carried Harry back to his private quarters.

***************************************************************************

Lucius woke the next morning with a violent headache. Sitting up, he found himself lying on the couch and tried to remember how he got there. He had been at the Ministry and returned to Hogwarts the previous night but then what happened? Damn it, why can’t I remember? Closing his eyes, he thought back in his mind but the only thing he could picture were large almond shaped emerald green eyes looking right into his soul. Cursing, he shouted for his house elf. When the poor frightened creature popped into the room, Lucius began to question it without mercy.

He learned that Harry Potter had been in his room with him last night and upon further questioning discovered that the young Professor had even requested snacks from the kitchen. After getting all the information he could, he thanked the elf and dismissed it.What happened last night? Why can’t I remember anything? What does Harry Potter have to do with it and what was he doing in my private chambers? Lucius walked into his bedroom and took a shower then changed into fresh clothes. Deciding he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery, a refreshed Malfoy left his room to go looking for one Professor Potter.

***************************************************************************

“What do you mean he is missing?” demanded Severus in a loud voice to a shaking Dobby.

Dobby stood in front of the worried Headmaster nervously wringing his hands together and jumping back and forth. With large tears filling his eyes he cried out, “Oh, Sir! Master Harry he is missing. Master Harry never returned to his room after visiting with his friends. He has vanished. There is no trace of him. Dobby is very afraid something bad has happened to his Master Harry.”

Dobby had panicked when he realized that Harry Potter was not in his bed that morning and it hadn’t been slept in. He knew something was wrong so went straight to Headmaster Snape’s office and reported him missing.

“Don’t worry Dobby, we will find Professor Potter.” replied Severus to the distraught little elf trying to calm him down.

“He has to be somewhere. There is no way he could have just disappeared out of thin air. I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for all this. Maybe he stayed over at the Burrow, have you checked with his friends yet?” inquired Severus.

Dobby shook his head and wailed in a pitiful cry, “Dobby thought he should come and see Headmaster Snape first...Did Dobby do a bad thing?...Should Dobby have gone directly to the Burrow and check on Master Harry instead of coming to Headmaster Snape first?...Oh, it is all my fault, I should not have come here first...I might have been able to save Master Harry.”

“DOBBY!...Stop it at once...You are not doing Professor Potter any good by carrying on like this...He wouldn‘t want you to.” scolded Severus.

This got Dobby’s attention and he immediately stopped and stared up at Severus with his large bat like ears quivering.

“What would Headmaster Snape like Dobby to do?” he asked Severus.

***************************************************************************

Jonathan had carried Harry to his chambers in the Dungeon. Placing the unconscious young Wizard on the bed, he called for his devoted house elf and ordered him to watch over his captive.

“I have placed strong wards on my quarters so that no one may enter without my permission not even Headmaster Snape. You are to stand guard over him until I return. Do not allow anyone access to my room. I shall return shortly.” he gave the command to his faithful servant and prepared to leave the room.

Jonathan had to make some final arrangements and by the morning he planned on making the exodus to his family manor in America. But first, he had to take certain steps in order to ensure that it would happen without complications. He vowed that nobody would stand in his way.

Before leaving, he walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Harry on the lips. Smoothing the fringe off the sleeping boy’s forehead, he promised, “Harry, my love, very soon we will be together and there is nothing anyone can do to prevent it from happening. You are finally mine. I will possess you body and soul whether you desire it or not.”

TBC

Will Lucius find out Harry is missing and be able to get to him in time? Will Harry's secret be revealed? Stay tuned for next chapter to find out.


	17. To the Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 17:

 

Lucius went directly to Harry’s room and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he began banging on it with his fist rather loudly. “Open the door Potter...I know you’re in there so it’s no use trying to hide from me...Where’s your so called Gryffindor spirit now?”

When there was still no reply to his summons, he continued, “I am not leaving until we talk about last night... If you don‘t open the door now, I‘ll blast the damned thing open.” bellowed an irritated Lord Malfoy not hearing Severus walking up to meet him until the dark haired wizard was standing right behind him.

“Lucius! What in the name of Merlin are you doing? Stop this racket right now and come with me to my office. We have to talk, it’s important, and I‘ll not have this discussion in the hallway for anyone to overhear.”

“Severus, mind your own damn business. This is between Potter and myself so don’t interfere in something that doesn’t concern you. I am not going anywhere until he comes out so just keep going on your merry way, ignore what you see, and leave me the hell alone.”

Seeing that he would get no where with Lucius in his current state of mind, Severus decided to take control of the situation.

“I am truly sorry about this Lucius but you give me no choice.” He warned his friend before speaking the incantation “Petrificus Totalus.”

***************************************************************************

After making sure everything was in order for their planned escape from Hogwarts, Jonathan had returned to his room and found his captive still sleeping soundly.

“You look like an angel, my sweet Harry.” He climbed into the bed and pulled Harry into his arms holding him close.

When Jon woke up, he moved Harry’s limp form to the middle of the bed and tucked him in. It was cool in his room even with the warmth of the fireplace so he decided to leave Harry in the robes he was wearing instead of removing them. There would be time enough later to complete a further inspection of the boy’s hidden assets.

Jonathan called for his house elf, Mimsy, telling him that he would be going to the Great Hall for Breakfast and find out what was happening. He planned on teaching his first class of the morning so as not to arouse anyone’s suspicion.

“By now they will know Harry is missing and be searching for him. If I don’t make an appearance, they might get suspicious and demand to search my rooms. I can’t take that chance. I have laid low for the last few months and avoided having any more confrontations with Harry. He never filed a complaint with Snape against me for cornering him that day in the alcove which works in my favor. I will return after my students leave the classroom and then we will proceed as planned.”

After Jon had showered and changed into his teaching robes, he reminded the elf, “Make sure Harry is prepared for our exodus to America, as we will be leaving immediately upon my return. We won’t have much time. Just in case something unexpected occurs, be ready for our backup plan.”

As he was preparing to leave, Jon made sure all the appropriate wards were up. He looked over at Harry one more time, smiled, and left the room.

***************************************************************************

Once Severus got Lucius back to his office by levitating him to the sofa, he spoke the words “Finite Incantatem” and watched as his friend recovered.

Glaring at him while trying to retain his composure back, Lucius spat out, “What the hell did you do that for Severus?...What if a student saw the whole thing, and it gets back to the Ministry?...I'll never live it down... Cursed by my ex-death eater partner in crime... I should hex you into infinity...Whatever my business is with Potter, it is not your concern.”

“Oh. but it is Lucius.” replied Severus walking around the room with his hands behind his back, “Harry Potter is very much my concern. He is a Professor at this school, the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort and my friend.”

He stopped his pacing and turned to look Lucius in the eye, “I want to know what happened between the two of you last night and I want the truth. It’s highly imperative you tell me right now as time could be running out.”

Looking slightly confused but then regaining his usually haughty air, Lucius said, “I am not telling you anything, Severus. I am leaving this room and finding the boy. This is none of your concern so back off and that is my final warning.”

Lucius stood up and was getting ready to walk out when Severus blocked his path, he warned his friend, “Severus, I am not in a very good mood right now so I would suggest you get out of my way.”

Deciding to get straight to the point, Severus told him “Lucius, Harry is missing and nobody knows where he is not even his friends.”

“What in the bloody hell do you mean Potter’s missing?” growled out Lucius.

“Sit down and I will explain everything I know to you.” Severus said pointing to a chair.

***************************************************************************

Harry groaned and tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy and his whole body ached. He tried to remember what happened and couldn‘t, it was as if his mind had a foggy cloud covering the memories. My babies, he tried to move his hand and touch his stomach but couldn’t move it. I need help, he thought, somebody please help me. Sensing something was seriously wrong, and that he needed to get away from this situation he was trapped in, Harry knew what he had to do.

He concentrated on his remaining magic with all his strength and focused his attention on the one only person he knew could help him and sent out his Patronus with a message of help. “I NEED YOU... FOLLOW THE STAG...HELP US BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE...PLEASE COME FOR US...”

***************************************************************************

“What are you doing to find him?” demanded Lucius after Severus had finished telling him the news.

“I have Dobby questioning all the house elves, the Weasleys and Ms. Granger are checking out his favorite haunts and questioning all his acquaintances. They are notably upset and worried about him. It’s as if he just disappeared into thin air. Molly is throwing a fit and I will warn you to stay out of her path because she seems to think you are somehow responsible.” Severus looked at his old school mate and was actually thinking of using Legilimency on him to get some answers.

“Lucius, you have to tell me what went on between you and Harry.” Severus requested again.

He already knew enough but wanted to hear his friend’s version. Just as Lucius was about to tell him, a bright light appeared in the room and they saw a familar Stag Patronus canter into view. After listening to the message, they both jumped up and followed it from the room at a run with wands drawn.

***************************************************************************

Jon had been in the Great Hall for Breakfast and learned from Neville what was happening. So far nobody had even begun to suspect him. Everyone was in an uproar searching for Harry but they had no clue where he was. As he headed towards the classroom, he was thinking of how well his plan was working. In just a couple of hours he would be leaving Hogwarts with Harry and heading to America. All was well and soon they would be together with no one to interfere.

***************************************************************************

Lucius and Severus were running down the hallway following the Stag. It was leading them towards the dungeons. Their robes were billowing around them as they ran. The students who saw them stopped in their tracks and gazed in amazement at the sight of the two former Death Eaters in action. The two Wizards were a sight to behold and those watching were thankful that they were not on the receiving end of these powerful mens' wrath.

I knew it! thought Lucius, it’s that damned Potions Master. He’s behind this. I’ll kill him!

The Stag stopped at the door to the Potions Master’s room and disappeared. Lucius and Severus pointed their wands at the door and bellowed out together, “REDUCTO!” The door blasted open and they ran into the room. They both saw Harry lying unmoving in the middle of the bed.

Lucius reached Harry first, whispering in his ear he said, “Harry?...Harry, can you hear me?...Come on boy, open your eyes...” 

Turning to Severus, he said, “He’s alive but under some sort of spell!”

“Take Harry to the infirmary.” Severus commanded, “I will wait for Chambers to return. We don’t want to alert him that Harry has been found.”

“Make sure you don’t damage the Bastard too much Severus... At least not before I can take my turn with him.” he told Severus.

“Don’t worry, my old friend, vengeance will be ours.” Severus promised.

Lucius gently lifted Harry in his arms and carried him out the door.

***************************************************************************

Jonathan had just dismissed his class and was preparing to head down to his room when he heard two students talking excitedly outside in the hallway. He walked to the door and listened. After the students walked off, Jon called for Mimsy.

“What happened?...How did they find him?...Why didn’t you warn me?” he screamed at his house elf.

“I am sorry Master! It was that Potter boy’s house elf Dobby. He was questioning me about you and I couldn’t get away from him.” cried the elf.

“We have to get away from here and now! They are probably waiting for me to return to my room but won’t they be surprised when I don’t show up.” stated a smug Chambers.

“Quickly now, take me away to our hiding place...Don’t worry Harry, I will be back for you.”

In a blast of smoke they both vanished from Hogwarts.

***************************************************************************

Lucius had just carried Harry into the Infirmary and Madam Pomfrey met him at the door instructing him to place the boy on the bed. She had all her medical supplies ready and began to work over him. Lucius stepped back and let her do her work. He watched as she got her magical quill out to take notes and examined him. Knowing it would take awhile, he took a seat in the far corner and waited for her to finish.

Looking at Harry lying so helplessly in the bed, he began to think about the events of the last few hours. I know something important happened between us last night and I know you somehow made me forget but I will remember. Oh yes, and when I do, there will be hell to pay.

TBC

Stay tuned for next chapter in which Lucius finds out about Harry's little secret.


	18. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 18:

 

As Madam Pomfrey continued to work her magical skills on Harry, Lucius’ headache was getting worse. He sat in the chair rubbing his temples and silently cursing. Damn that Jonathan Chambers, wait until I get my hands on him. I wonder if Severus has confronted him yet and what is going on down there. When I get out of here, the first thing I am going to do is beat the living crap out of that fool. Merlin, this headache is killing me, I’ll have to ask Poppy to give me something for it. Lucius glanced up and looked across the room to where Potter was lying on a bed behind a curtain that Poppy had put around him for his privacy.

Poppy was behind it reviewing her notes and the test results. She had a frown on her face and kept looking back and forth between them and Harry. With a wave of her wand, she ran more tests over him and then compared them with what she already had. Earlier, she had removed his robe and clothes replacing them with a hospital gown. It was then that Poppy’s suspicions were aroused by the evidence before her. When she was finished with her examination, she covered him with a blanket then opened the curtain and walked over to Lucius.

Standing up Lucius asked her, “Well, will Potter live or not? What’s the verdict?”

Poppy looked him in the face and answered coolly, “Oh, yes, he’ll definitely live but the most important question is, just when will he wake up. You see, Lucius, it seems that our now ex-Potions Master gave Harry some kind of potent sleeping potion. I have given him a counter potion that will help ease the effects but right now he is in a very deep sleep almost a coma induced one. My main concern right now though is the current state of his rather delicate condition, as I am sure you are already aware.”

Lucius raised his slim eyebrow, and responded, “As I am afraid I don’t know what the hell you are talking about, I am sure you will be delighted to enlighten me.”

Sudden dawning hit Poppy, he doesn’t know, she thought. Lucius really has no idea what he has done to this poor boy. Well, Harry must have his own reasons for not telling him and I am not about to betray a patient‘s right to privacy.

Her professional manner back in place she composed herself and said instead, “Lucius, we all know the past history between yourself and Harry. I don’t think that I have to go into the sordid details. I am sure Harry will be embarrassed enough when he wakes and finds out that you where the one who carried him all the way from the Dungeons to the Hospital Wing.”

Lucius didn’t believe her for one second but wasn’t about to argue at this point. His headache was getting worse and he needed her to give him something to help ease the pain.

“Look, Poppy, now that I know Potter is going to be alright I have to get back downstairs and join Severus. Unfortunately, I have this awful headache that just doesn’t seem to want to go away and was wondering if you could give me something for it.”

Looking at him, she could see he was in discomfort so said, “Come with me and I will check you over.”

They walked over to an empty bed which was right behind Harry’s. Poppy told him to get on it and be sure not to move. After checking him over, she said she would be back but had to go to the supply room and get a potion that was out of stock for his headache. As she walked away, she drew the curtains around his bed too.

Lucius sat down and made himself comfortable waiting for her to return. Much to his horror, moments later Lucius heard the Weasley family and the Granger girl’s voices and knew they had just walked into the infirmary to check up on Potter’s well-being. Oh great, he thought, just what I needed for my headache.

“Poppy?...We got your message and are here to see Harry...Hello?” called Molly.

Lucius heard footsteps coming in his direction and noticed with great relief that they were heading right for Potter’s bed not his. It seemed that Poppy had notified them that Harry had been found and was now under her care.

Hermione got to his bed first, “Molly...Ronald...I’ve found Harry he’s over here, come quick.” 

“Oh, the poor dear, he looks so pale.” exclaimed Molly brushing the hair back on Harry’s face and tucking him in more securely. 

Lucius heard chairs being pulled up to Potter’s bed and leaned up against his pillow to listen. Who knows, he thought, this might prove to be interesting after all. As he listened to them talk, he yawned and closed his eyes. He could hear the women crying and the two Weasley men trying to calm them down.

“He’ll be fine, Mione, don’t worry...Harry’s a fighter and this won’t keep him down for long....He’s been through much worse.” Ron comforted his girlfriend putting an arm around her. 

Arthur told them, “Ron’s right, Molly and Hermione, we already talked to Poppy and she told us the counter potion she gave Harry should start working soon.” 

Lucius smirked, leave it to Potter to have his fan club fawning all over him. Just as he was about to doze off, the next words spoken startled him so much that he jumped up and almost fell off the bed.

“Do you think Chambers knew Harry was pregnant?” asked Ron, “I bet he did and that’s why he kidnapped Harry...That would explain everything.....By holding Harry hostage until the triplets were born, he would then blackmail Malfoy into paying a huge ransom to get them back....Of course, not taking into account the fact that Malfoy hates Harry’s guts and would not want to have anything to do with him or the babies.....He‘d probably even try to deny the babies are his and say that poor Harry slept around. ..After what he did to Harry, Malfoy deserves to be in Azkaban and is lucky Harry didn’t press charges against him.....The pompous ass.”

“Ronald, that’s the most ridiculous idea you’ve ever come up with.” scolded Hermione.

“Ronald Weasley watch your language.” warned Molly.

“Oh, look, here comes Poppy now.” remarked a relieved Arthur.

Poppy walked into the room and greeted them all. They all began to whisper and Lucius couldn’t hear what they were saying. After awhile, he heard them saying goodbye to Potter telling him that they would be back later, and walking out of the ward into the hallway to talk with Poppy in private. 

Lucius was stunned, he was furious, how dare that brat keep this from him. Pregnant? Potter was pregnant and with his babies, triplets, he was having triplets! I’ll kill him but only after the babies are born, though I think I’ll Crucio him first. Yes. That sounds like a good idea. Of all the nerve, putting my heirs in jeopardy by risking their lives like that.

Oh, Potter would pay, I will see to that. If he thinks that he can get away with denying me my children, then he will find out what happens when you play such games with a Malfoy. After he recovers, I will take him back to my Manor and he will have the babies there. Once they are born, I will throw him out on the street where he belongs and keep my children. He will not be allowed to have anything to do with them. I’ll fix him. Oh yes, Potter, you will learn the hard way not to deny me what is rightfully mine. 

Getting up out of the bed, he opened the curtain and moved over to where Potter was lying. Lucius stood looking down at his delicate face with the unruly mop of hair, the long silky black eyelashes and the pert little nose, the pink rose bud mouth and the long slender neck. What am I doing? I hate him. I don’t find him attractive at all. He is a scrawny little runt who defeated the Dark Lord by sheer dumb luck not by brains or brawn. 

Lucius pulled the curtain around them so Poppy wouldn’t see what he was doing. He then lifted the blanket off of Potter and his eyes went directly to his belly. Good Lord, he was huge. How did he manage to hide this from everyone? It must have been that Granger girl who helped him as he’s to stupid to think of such a plan himself. Lucius lifted his arm and reached over to place his shaking hand on Potter’s extended belly. Feeling for the babies, he closed his eyes and moved his fingers around until he felt a bump. With a start, he opened his eyes and continued exploring until he finally found all three little mounds. His excitement grew as he felt them moving and kicking. This is a miracle, he thought, a bloody miracle. 

“Mr. Malfoy, what on earth do you think your doing? Step away from the bed, now!” demanded an angry Madam Pomfrey.

Leaving his hand right where it was, Lucius hissed back at her, “I don’t think so, Poppy. What gave you the right to keep information such as this away from me? Don’t you think I would have eventually found out? What did Potter think he was trying to achieve by denying me my children? Let me assure you that I will be meeting with my attorneys at once to deal with this situation accordingly.”

Poppy stood there glaring at him not at all intimated by his threats. Her main concern right now was Harry and his babies. I have to remain calm and handle this in a rational manner. Lucius Malfoy will not threaten me or my patient.

“Lucius, what the hell are you doing, get away from Harry now before I hex you.” growled Severus as he walked up to the bed and stood next to Poppy.

Lucius and Poppy were too busy having a staring competition to even notice that Severus had walked into the room.

“What are you doing here, I thought you were waiting for Chambers down in the Dungeons?” demanded Lucius noticing that Severus was in a foul mood.

“It seems that our elusive Potions Master was warned we were on to him and had found Harry. He disappeared from Hogwarts before we could stop him along with his house elf Mimsy. I’ve been busy talking with Kingsley Shacklebolt from the Auror Department about the situation and he is working on finding him.” answered Severus while glancing at Harry. “I see he still hasn’t woken up yet.”

“The potion should be working, it’s just a matter of time before he wakes.” stated Poppy while tucking Harry back in with the covers.

“I’ve made plans with Kingsley to have a guard left with Harry until Chambers is caught. I have a bad feeling we haven’t seen the last of him.” Severus told them as they walked away from the bed.

“Severus, that won’t be necessary as Mr. Potter will be coming home, today, with me to Malfoy Manor.” Lucius told him in a firm tone. “I can assure you that he will be quite safe with me, more so than he would be by remaining here at Hogwarts.”

“Headmaster, I object, what right does Lord Malfoy have to remove a patient from my care.” demanded Poppy, “I will refuse to release him and there is nothing you can do about it.”

The three of them began to argue rather loudly and failed to notice that Harry was starting to wake up from his sleep. He started to move around on the bed and then called out to them, “Hey, will you guys please quiet it down a little, my head is sore and it’s rather noisy in here.” requested a sleepy Harry.

Poppy ran over to her patient and began checking him over, while Severus and Lucius stood in the background watching. After she was done, Poppy walked back over to them and told them he would be fine but that he just needed bed rest. She left them so they could talk and went into her office so they could be alone. 

“You knew didn’t you?...Why didn’t you tell me?...I thought you were my friend but it seems I was wrong.” spoke Lucius caustically.

Severus hissed back, “Yes, I did know, Harry confided in me a few months ago. The reason I didn’t tell you was that he asked me not too and I can’t say that I blame him. After that stunt you pulled the night of the Ministry Ball, your lucky it wasn’t reported to the Auror Department. It’s your fault that boy’s in this state. With the way you’ve treated him, he had no other option but to keep it from you. I am warning you Lucius and I suggest you listen carefully. If you cause Harry any more pain, then friend or not, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“They are my children! I will not allow them to be placed in jeopardy. Severus, you know, as well as I, that the safest place for them right now is at Malfoy Manor. Chambers won’t be able to get near Potter while he is under my protection. He can stay with me until they are born and then I will take him to court to gain custody.” Lucius said this with such coldness that Severus actually lifted his wand and pointed it directly at his friend’s heart.

“Over my dead body, Lucius, will you take Harry’s children from him. Azkaban or not, I will kill you and don’t think I won‘t. After all that boy has done for me, it’s the least I could do.” Severus told him with a steel tone to his voice.

“STOP IT!” cried out a weak voice from the bed. “Just stop it. ...Severus, please, I can’t allow you to do something you’ll regret.”

The two Wizards walked over to the bed and saw Harry struggling to sit up. Severus went to help him but Lucius reached Harry first. 

“Don’t touch me!” he shouted, managing to heave himself up. Then looking up into Lucius face told him in a firm but shaky voice, “I’ll go with you to Malfoy Manor but it’s only temporary. Once they capture Jonathan, I’ll be leaving and with my babies. I won’t let you take them away from me. They are all I have in the world and I won‘t give them up. If you decide to continue with this custody battle, then I promise that you will regret it. I want you to listen very carefully to me Lucius, take it as a warning, we will disappear and you will never find us. I am begging you not to make the wrong choice. If you want to be part of their lives, then make the right one.”

Severus did not say a word but watched the interaction between Lucius and Harry. He was hoping that Lucius would make the right decision and agree with Harry.

“Fine, Potter! I agree with your terms but don’t think this will be easy for either one of us. Also, once the babies are born, you will all be living with me at the Manor. This is something that I insist upon and don‘t try to dissuade me on this subject.” warned Lucius having finally met his match.

Smirking Severus told them, “I’ll leave you both alone to discuss things and go tell Poppy the news.”

Lucius looked down at Harry and said, “Well Potter, it looks like you’ve won this round but don’t expect I’ll allow it to happen again.”

“No, Lucius, I don’t expect you would.” replied a tired Harry.

“I’ll have Dobby get all your personal things together and bring them to the Manor. You can say goodbye to your friends before you leave. I will be back this evening to take you home with me so be ready as I do not tolerate waiting.” said Lucius, as he turned and walked out of the room.

***************************************************************************

Lucius arrived back at the Infirmary with his usual punctuality to pick up Harry. He had already said his goodbyes to his friends, amongst much hugging and crying, and was dressed and waiting when he arrived. Poppy had given Lucius strict instructions to follow relating to Harry’s needs and told him to firecall her with any problems or concerns.

The ward was dark and Harry was alone when he walked into the room. Harry was sitting on the windowsill waiting for him to come and looking out into the dark moonlit night. He didn’t hear Lucius come in. Lucius stood in the room and watched Harry for a few minutes before making himself known.

“Well, are you ready to leave Potter?” he asked.

“Harry... Lucius, my name is Harry, and yes I am ready to leave with you.” answered Harry struggling to stand up.

Lucius walked over to assist him and took him by the arm. He led him to the fireplace and throwing the floo powder into it, called out, “Malfoy Manor!” Picking up a startled Harry, he walked into the fire and they both disappeared in a blaze of smoke.

***************************************************************************

‘Malfoy Manor’

Stepping out of the fireplace with Harry still in his arms, Lucius called for Dobby. He walked over to the sofa and placed Harry down in it gently then covered him with a blanket.

Dobby appeared with a loud pop, and cried out, “Yes, Master Malfoy, Dobby is here.”

“Dobby, Master Harry is hungry, bring him something to eat from the Kitchen and don‘t dawdle.” requested Lucius with his usual arrogance. 

With another pop, Dobby was gone and an angry Harry was saying, “Lucius! There’s no need to speak with Dobby that way. You might find that showing a little kindness towards him will go a long way. If you give him a chance, he‘s really very helpful.”

Lucius turned around and walked swiftly over to the sofa. He reached down and gripped Harry roughly by the chin jerking it up and snarled, “Don’t you dare speak to me in that tone of voice again. This is my home and I will deal with the servants as I see fit. You will not interfere with how I run it nor how I treat my help. You, Mr. Potter, are a guest in my home and nothing more. If you ever do that again, I promise you the consequences will be dire.” Realizing he was hurting Harry, Lucius released his hold and walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. 

Harry sat there rubbing his chin with tears in his eyes. Is this how it’s going to be? I thought things would change and Lucius might be more accepting. It seems I was wrong. What have I done? What is going to happen to us? With his hand laying on his stomach, Harry cried until there was no more tears left.

Dobby arrived with the food and saw Harry asleep in the sofa. He put the tray down and ran over to him. The little elf noticed the bruised chin, blotchy face and wet eyelashes. He gently put his hand on Harry’s shoulder to shake him awake.

“Master Harry! Master Harry! Please wake up. Dobby has brought you dinner. Oh, Master Harry, please wake up. You must eat or you and the little Potters will get sick.” pleaded Dobby trying to shake him awake.

Dobby did not hear the door open behind him, so worried was he about his Master Harry. It wasn’t until he heard footsteps approaching did he turn around.

Crying out in a loud voice, a very angry Dobby pointed his finger at Lucius and yelled, “You have hurt my Master Harry! Dobby will hurt you!”

Just as he was about to curse Lucius, Harry yelled out “Dobby! No!" 

TBC

I think Lucius is in deep trouble from our favorite little house elf. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	19. What have you done Dobby?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 19:

Harry woke to the sound of Dobby yelling, “You have hurt my Master Harry! Dobby will hurt you!” and upon seeing his little friend about to hex the former Death Eater, yelled out “Dobby! No!” 

Pushing himself up from his position on the sofa, Harry watched in horror as Dobby threw a curse at Lucius. Dobby heard Harry call out but it was too late for him to stop it and he only just managed to save his former Master from what would have proved to be a very painful landing. The blast hit Lucius with such force he went flying through the air, but instead of hitting the wall, Lucius landed with a loud splash in a large pool of greenish yellow slime before sinking down into its depth. 

Watching all this unfold in slow motion, Harry knew that he had to get Dobby away from Malfoy Manor for his own protection. Deciding the best course of action would be to send him to the Burrow, Harry called Dobby over and instructed the frightened little elf to leave right away. “Dobby, go to the Burrow and stay there until I let you know it is safe to return.”

Dobby looked at him with his large eyes and whimpered, “Dobby cannot leave his Master Harry all alone and unprotected you needs me... Please don’t send Dobby away.... Dobby be good.... I promise.... Oh, Master Harry, is angry with Dobby.... Dobby is a bad House Elf and will punish himself so Master Harry won’t send him away.”

Before Dobby could run to the Fireplace and burn his hands, Harry grabbed him and looked his little friend directly in the eyes saying firmly. “Dobby, I am not angry with you but Lord Malfoy will be. I am just sending you to the Burrow for your own protection until he has time to cool down. When it is safe to return, I promise I will send for you but now is really not the time to argue about this.”

They both heard cursing and turned their heads to look over in the direction from where it came from. Upon seeing a green and very angry Lucius Malfoy rising from the pool of slime, Dobby decided that maybe it would be a good idea to leave for the Burrow right away. 

“If that is what Master Harry wishes, then Dobby will leave now!” and after receiving a nod from Harry the quivering little elf quickly disapparated with a loud pop.

Harry sat on the sofa keeping a close eye on Lucius as he picked himself up and climbed out of the mess that Dobby had created as a cushion for his fall. He watched with great trepidation as Lucius stood up, shook himself off like a wet dog, and then looked down at himself. Lucius then lifted his head and his gray eyes met Harry’s emerald ones.

Slowly, Lucius walked out of the green muck and headed in Harry’s direction. What is he going to do? Harry thought, as he waited for Lucius to reach his destination. Oh shite, this is not good. He doesn’t look too happy. Well, he can’t blame me as I didn’t do it but again that has never stopped him from accusing me before. 

Lucius finally reached the sofa and stopped right in front of Harry. He stood there in all his green glory looking down upon Harry with such an evil smirk upon his face that the Boy Who Lived was actually thinking this is it. I am doomed. 

Upon closer inspection, Harry got a better look at the green ex-Death Eater standing in front of him. Actually, it was kind of funny and he did have it coming to him with the way he’s treated Dobby and me. Unable to hold it in, Harry felt the giggles starting. He tried to hold his breath and got the hiccups. Oh my God, he is going to murder me and here I am trying not to laugh in his face.

**************************************************************************

Lucius had walked into the room and saw Dobby trying to wake Harry. He had felt bad for how he had treated Potter earlier and was coming back to check on him. When he saw that damned elf yell and send a curse his way, Lucius knew he was in serious trouble. He heard Harry yell for him to stop but it was too late and then before he knew it Lucius was being thrown into a pool of green slime. 

Once he had gotten himself out of the mess, and tried to regain some of his dignity back, he looked over and saw Potter telling his former house elf to leave the Manor. Deciding it was time to deal with the little brat, Lucius found himself walking over to the sofa.

When he finally reached Potter, he looked down into his face and wished he hadn’t. Looking into those verdant orbs, Lucius knew he was lost. I am losing my soul to a cherub that is pregnant with my children. Realizing that he was beginning to lose control of the situation and a Malfoy never loses control, he pushed back any feelings that were fighting to be released back into the deep recess of his mind.

“Tell me, Potter, what exactly do you find so funny about this mess?” drawled out an airily calm Lucius.

Harry tried to answer but due to his hiccups was unable to talk clearly. 

“I’m...hic...sorry....hic...I...can’t....help...hic..it.” pleaded a remorseful Harry.

Lucius lifted his wand and murmured a spell so that Harry’s hiccups vanished. At the same time, he placed a cleansing charm on himself and removed the green pool of slime from the floor.

“I want you to call Dobby back to the Manor right now. He will learn not to curse his betters. I will have him sent to Azkaban for this but only after I punish him myself.” stated Lucius in a voice that brooked no argument.

“NO!” answered Harry with his eyes blazing bright in anger.

“No, I won’t call Dobby back... He was only trying to protect me from you.... I will not allow you to hurt him or send him to Azkaban.... If you try to force me, then I promise you that Dobby will not be the one going there only you...I will give my memories of what happened that night to an Auror.... Then we shall see how you try and explain to them the reason for your actions.”

Harry stood up and faced Lucius, his cheeks were flushed red and lights were beginning to flicker on and off in the room. His famous uncontrolled magic was letting itself be known. 

With his head tilted back he looked up at Lucius and said, “I may have to live here with you until my babies are born but you will not boss me around anymore....I am doing this because it’s in the best interest of my babies.... and no matter how you may feel about me they are a part of you too.....you helped create them and whether you like it or not they have both Potter and Malfoy blood in them......I will not let you corrupt them with how you feel about Wizards who are not pure blood....It stops here and now or I will leave.... and you will never see them or me again...Now, you tell me, what is your answer?”

Lucius was dumbstruck by this sudden show of authority on Harry’s part. Upon finding himself in such close proximity with him, he felt his cock begin to swell and strain against his pants and was glad his cloak hid it. Lucius did the only thing any normal Malfoy would do in a case like this, he leaned down and pulled Harry so close they became like one and then began to ravish his lips in a very heated and fierce kiss. Harry closed his eyes and moaned with desire as he felt the older man’s throbbing erection pushing against him. 

When they finally broke apart for air, Harry pulled away from Lucius and found that they both were breathing heavily. Trembling, Harry put his hand to his bruised lips and touched them with his fingertips. His own pants were starting to get uncomfortably tight as he gazed into Malfoy’s gray eyes. 

Their bodies were speaking a hidden language to each other that demanded immediate action. Harry knew that it was safe to make love this far into the pregnancy as long as they were careful and went slow. He had checked with Poppy before leaving Hogwarts, just in case, because he wanted to be sure. I don’t know where this will lead us, Harry thought, but somehow it just seems to be the right thing to do at the moment.

Touching Harry’s cheek with his hand, Lucius asked him. “Harry, tell me what you want?” 

He didn’t want to hurt Harry or the babies but deep down he hoped that the answer would be for him to make love to his brave little Gryffindor.

“I want to feel you inside of me...Lucius, I need you inside of me...”

This was answer enough, Lucius lifted Harry up into his strong arms and carried him from the room. Upon reaching his bedroom, the door magically opened and Lucius walked in carrying Harry. After they entered it, the door closed behind them with a slight bang.

TBC

Next chapter Lucius & Harry make love and talk things out.


	20. Getting to know you, Getting to know all about you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter: 20

After he had locked and warded the door for privacy, Lucius carried Harry over to his large bed and gently placed him down on it. With a wave of his wand, he extinguished all the lights in the room so that only the moonlit rays from the night sky was casting it’s shadow on the bed. He quickly disrobed and knelt on the bed leaning over the beautiful young man who was looking up at him in anticipation with his expressive emerald eyes.

“Harry, are you absolutely sure about this? I wouldn’t want to hurt the babies or you and...............”

Harry stopped him in mid sentence by putting his finger up to the Blonde’s lips and whispered, “Lucius, as long as we are careful the babies will be safe. I checked with Madam Pomfrey before we left Hogwarts and she told me as long as we make love slowly everything should be alright.”

Lucius raised his eyebrow and with a smirk said, “So, Mr. Potter, you were expecting this then, were you?”

Harry grinned up at him mischievously and responded, “I was always taught to expect the unexpected so thought it wouldn’t hurt asking her about it. You know, just in case, because you can never tell when something important might come up and it’s better to always be prepared.”

Lucius swooped down on Harry and began to hungrily ravish his mouth.. They rolled around on the bed grinding their bodies up against each other with legs and arms intertwined until they landed in the middle of the bed with Harry beneath Lucius.

Lucius murmured a spell that removed Harry’s clothing causing the young man to shiver with excitement. They both took time devouring each others bodies with their eyes before Harry began to writher in the bed causing Lucius to instantly harden. 

Lucius’ eyes swept over Harry’s delicate figure, top to bottom, from the mop of messy raven hair to the small little feet. His eyes lingered on the large swell in his abdomen and he placed the palm of his hand on top of it feeling movement from within. Harry put his own hand on top of his and pushed it down so that Lucius could feel the babies kicking. With his gray eyes widening in surprise, the former Death Eater smiled the biggest grin that had ever graced his features. He thought back to when Cissy was pregnant with Draco and remembered how she had never allowed him to touch her stomach in such an intimate way. He had loved her but she had been unyielding in her choice not to allow her husband to physically touch her during the pregnancy.

“Thank you, Harry.” Whispered a grateful Lucius to the man spread out like an angel before him.

Harry smiled up at him, “Your welcome, Lucius.” but then his eyes misted over and he pleaded. “Please just don’t hurt me again because I won’t be able to deal with the pain if you do.”

Those words that were so quietly spoken nearly pierced his heart and Lucius thought back to all the anguish he had caused this beautiful young man. Harry hadn’t deserved any of it but being a Malfoy it was in his blood to hurt his enemies and he had considered Potter a prime target for attack due to their past history. Especially, Draco’s and Harry’s schoolboy rivalry at Hogwarts that carried over with them into the War.

Lucius looked down into Harry’s eyes, “Harry, I promise that I will never intentionally harm you or our children but as you know I am a Malfoy and a Pure Blood. I wish I could change the ideals and beliefs that I was raised with regarding Wizarding and Muggle society but it is too late for that. I have lived too long under them that I cannot erase my views on how to perceive those beneath me. I know you will think it’s arrogance and perhaps it is but that is who I am.” 

Lucius kissed Harry and continued, “I know I have hurt you and I am truly sorry for that. Do you think it is possible for us to start anew and learn how to trust one another or is it too late?”

“I don’t want to change who you are Lucius just as I am sure you wouldn’t want me to be a different person. As you know, I grew up an orphan with Muggle relatives who hated everything to do with magic and considered me a freak. I didn’t even know I was a Wizard until I received my Hogwarts letter and met Hagrid. When I first met Draco, at Madam Malkin’s, I did want to be friends with him but he was so snobbish and put down Hagrid and later the Weasleys. Unfortunately, because of that, I formed a bad opinion of Draco and your family but I truly wish things had been different and we had become friends.” smiling up at Lucius he said, “Yes, I think it is possible and I want to try for the sake of our unborn children as well as ourselves.”

Lucius leaned down and began to lavishly kiss Harry’s face enjoying the salty taste of his skin caused by the recent tears. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being kissed by the skilled lips of his older lover. Lucius kissed the tip of his nose then continued down his neck with Harry holding on to his arms and shoulders. With Lucius holding him close Harry was brought to new heights of ecstasy. Harry kissed and touched Lucius back with his hands tentatively exploring the elder man’s well muscled body stroking his firm chest and running his hands through the long silky blonde hair. Harry threw his head back as Lucius found his small nipples pulling them into his mouth then sucking and nipping them making the little nubs perk up into tiny peaks. Lucius was being careful not to put too much pressure on Harry’s stomach but lovingly caressed and kissed it taking time to revel in the feel of the little beings inside his young lover’s body.

Lucius was focusing on how silky and soft Harry’s skin was to the touch. Harry was in so many ways still so naive and innocent even after all he had lived through. Lucius let his hand roam down to the small penis nestled between Harry‘s thighs. Finding what he was looking for, he glanced up to look at Harry’s face and saw an ethereal beauty with his head thrown back on the pillow and green eyes filled with desire. Lucius stroked the slim cock running his finger along the slit then gently rubbing the scrotum. Harry began to thrash around on the bed mewling softly.

Kneeling between Harry’s wide spread legs, Lucius swirled his tongue around the head of his cock while stroking his shaft causing Harry to wiggle his hips and toss his head back and forth on the pillow. Harry grabbed a fistful of Lucius hair with one hand and with the other he fisted the sheet. Slowly and with deliberate enjoyment, Lucius began licking and suckling Harry’s length before taking it fully into his mouth. Harry had never experienced such exotic pleasure before and found himself being caught up by a tidal wave of passion produced by his blonde lover. 

“OH, LUCIUS!”

Harry ejaculated, crying out loudly while the muscles in his body quivered with his release and Lucius swallowed every drop before withdrawing his mouth. Lucius smiled down at Harry who was sprawled out before him looking rather debauched. Harry returned his smile with a goofy grin of his own before wrapping his arms around Lucius neck and pulling him down for a mouth watering kiss. 

Leaning back up, Lucius looked into Harry’s eyes and saw him nod his head in acknowledgment that he wanted him to continue. Lucius grabbed his wand off the table next to the bed and whispered a lubrication spell. Harry felt the coolness in his portal and saw Lucius lubricate his own tremendous girth. Laying on top of him, Lucius kissed him long and hard before spreading his knees apart.

“Are you sure?” asked Lucius one more time while looking down into Harry‘s eyes.

“Yes, Lucius, but please just be sure to go slow.” pleaded Harry starting to get a little worried now that it was physically going to happen and remembering the last time they made love. It must have shown on his face because Lucius smiled again in reassurance and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Don’t worry, my love, I promise that you will enjoy this as much as I.” promised Lucius.

Lucius positioned himself and slowly began to penetrate Harry’s small passage. He went slow and gave Harry time to adjust to the feel of the intrusion. The tight grip of Harry’s walls on his organ was tantalizing him while inviting him to continue on with his quest. He pushed in through the sphincter gaining access to the secret hidden delights within. Lucius gradually pushed himself all the way in and lay still giving Harry time to adjust to the intrusion and his size. While he was waiting, he started to hungrily kiss Harry and then began to thrust in and out of him. Their pace was slow at first but quickly picked up in speed as his young lover began urging him on. As their lovemaking continued throughout the night, the creaking of the bed and the moans of two lovers could be heard in the darkened room.

***************************************************************************

The morning sun was just starting to rise on the horizon when Lucius woke up. He looked down upon the sleeping beauty he held wrapped closely in his arms. Harry was still fast asleep so he leaned down to kiss the closed eyelids, then the nose and onto his lips. Harry let out a delicious sounding moan and opened his eyes. He smiled up at Lucius and snuggled up to him even more while rubbing the palms of his hands up and down his chest.

“Good Morning” he greeted Lucius kissing him on the cheek.

“Good Morning, My Love” responded Lucius pushing him back down on the pillows and kissing him senseless.

After another round of lovemaking, Harry was exhausted and very hungry. Lucius called for Dobby, whom Harry had notified earlier that it was safe for him to return to Malfoy Manor, and ordered Breakfast for them in bed. Once Harry was satisfied with his food craving, they continued talking and kissing throughout the morning hours getting to know one another in a variety of ways. 

“Well, Mr. Potter, I can’t lie around in bed with you all day even though I must say the prospect of doing so is quite enticing.” Lucius kissed Harry one more time and regrettably pushed himself up and out of the bed. “Unfortunately, I have a job that I must go to and I am afraid the Ministry won’t understand my reasoning for not showing up.”

Walking towards the bathroom, Lucius turned around and holding out his hand he smirked at Harry saying, “Mr. Potter, would you care to join me in the bathtub for a last round of fun and games?”

Laughing, Harry climbed out of the bed and waddled over to where Lucius was standing. Taking his hand, they walked together into the bathroom and shut the door. Dobby apparated into the bedroom and upon hearing the laughter coming from the bathroom quickly made the bed and left the room with a wide grin on his face.

***************************************************************************

Harry was sitting in the Library reading a book and eating some cookies and ice cream when he decided he was bored. Thinking that now would be a good time to pick out some baby names for him and Lucius to choose from he got a piece of parchment and began writing down his selection. After he was finished, he looked over at the clock above the mantel and saw what time it was. Blimey, I almost forgot, Ron and Hermione are coming over for lunch and I am not even ready. He got up and left the room to get ready for the arrival of his friends.

***************************************************************************

Meanwhile, far away in America, Jonathan Chambers was putting the final preparations to his plan in place. 

TBC

I am posting an extra chapter for you because I won't be able to post again until Friday. Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing. I hope I haven't made a big mess out of this chapter and it didn't turn out too bad. I've never done this before but gave it my best shot. As always, take care all, and should anyone be interested in helping me out with this story please let me know.


	21. Baby Names

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 21:

 

‘Ministry of Magic’

Lucius was busy working on some reports in his office when there was a loud knock on the door. Scowling, he looked up from his desk and called out for the person to enter. He was slightly irritated by whoever it was for having disrupted his train of thought but was also rather grateful for the break in the dreary routine of having to go through rather dull paperwork. Looking up, he smiled at who walked in and stood up to greet his old friend.

“Severus, I wasn’t expecting you today. I am quite sure your name wasn’t listed in my appointment book for any scheduled meeting though I must say I am rather pleasantly surprised to see you.”

“Good afternoon, Lucius.” Severus shook the offered hand in greeting and sat down at the proffered chair.

Lucius notified his secretary that he was not to be disturbed then called for a house elf and requested that food and drinks be brought for them. While they were waiting, Lucius looked at Severus and with a raised eyebrow inquired as to the reason for his visit.

“Well Severus, I am sure you must have a very good reason for gracing me with your presence at this time of day instead of being at Hogwarts supervising your troublesome students.”

“Lucius, you know damned well why I am here especially since what happened at our last meeting.” growled out Severus stretching out his long legs and crossing them at the ankles.

“Ah, yes, let me take a guess, hmmm, could it possibly have something to do with our famous wizarding hero, the one and only Mr. Harry James Potter?” inquired Lucius with a raised eyebrow.

“Quit the sarcasm Lucius, I know it suits you but I am really not in the mood for it right now. So tell me what happened. How was Harry‘s first night as a guest at your manor?” questioned Severus.

“Why Severus, that is rather a personal question, don’t you think?” Lucius smirked and leaned back examining his polished fingernails enjoying being able to taunt his friend.

“Lucius, enough with all this shit and tell me what happened. If you’ve harmed the boy in any way, I swear by all that is holy that you will live to regret it.” hissed Severus.

They were interrupted by the house elf bringing their lunch in and waited until he left before continuing with their discussion.

“Severus, you really do care for the little brat don’t you? How sweet. I never knew you had it in you.” Lucius was tremendously enjoying goading his long time friend.

“Lucius, don’t you dare call him names. I used to think the same way about Harry but since I have got to know him my old views have changed and you know it. Since the demise of Voldemort, I’ve been given the chance to start a new life and it’s all due to Harry. He has sacrificed and lost so much in order for others to live and it’s time we helped him.”

Severus sat in his chair brooding and thinking about his new relationship with Harry. They had put aside their past differences before the War ended in order to defeat Voldemort. It was as Albus had always told him, Harry was not his father and not the spoiled or self-centered child Severus had always thought him to be. He was quite the opposite in fact. Although Harry resembled James with the unruly mop of hair, and had this tendency to save people without thinking of the consequences habit, he had thankfully inherited Lily’s eyes as well as her kindly disposition. Harry would gladly give his life for those he loved, or anyone else for that matter, in order for them to be able to live as he had proved time and time again. I had been so wrong about him and made his life at school a living hell yet he still found it in his heart to forgive me. When he was in the Hospital, Harry was the only who had sat by his bedside until he was out of danger. Over time, they talked and got to know one another while he was recuperating. I never thought I would learn to trust anyone ever again but thanks to Harry I have turned my life around. I used to be a cold-hearted bastard who would rather be left alone to dwell in my own self-pity rather than open up to a friend. He thought back to his days of staying in the dark dank dungeons brewing potions while his hair, teeth and skin suffered the consequences. Being a Death Eater didn’t help matters either but again thanks to Harry that part of his life was behind him forever. Lucius is my dear friend but Harry has become like a son to me and I will do anything for him. He looked up from his contemplating and saw Lucius studying him.

“What?” he asked.

“You have a rather large frown on your face my friend. If your not careful Severus, you’ll start to get wrinkles and lose your new found good looks and we can’t have that, now can we? What would all the available ladies say?”

“I am serious, Lucius, do not hurt Harry or you will answer to me.” promised Severus. “Now tell me what happened, no more dawdling, or I swear I will hex you.”

Wanting to reassure his friend, he said. “Severus, I won’t go into all the personal details of what happened but suffice it to say Mr. Potter and I have seemed to work out our differences. When I first brought him to the Manor, we did have a somewhat....umm... minor confrontation between us (Lucius deliberately failed to mention the little episode with Dobby) but I will leave it up to your imagination to figure the rest out for yourself.” 

Lucius saw Severus start to squirm in his chair and continued, “During the evening, Harry and I had several lengthy conversations and reached a mutual agreement.” Lucius stopped and smirked, “An understanding, if you will, that would be beneficial to both of us.”

Lucius smiled at Severus and continued, “Severus, don’t worry, I swear to you that I have not harmed Harry or our children. In fact, I found myself being pleasantly drawn in by his innocent charm. Almost, like a fly caught in a spider‘s web you could say. What happened is personal, and between just the two of us, so I will not discuss it further with you but rest assured that it was a very interesting evening to say the least.”

Severus sat in his chair glaring at Lucius and then said, “Lucius, I swear that if I ever find out that what you have told me today is a lie or that you harm Harry in any way then I will hurt you.” 

“I don’t think you have to worry about that Severus. Though it is rather painful to admit, I believe I am finding myself starting to fall rather deeply in love with the little brat. Well, he does rather grow on you after awhile, doesn‘t he?” confided Lucius to a suddenly quiet Severus.

***************************************************************************

‘Malfoy Manor’

Ron and Hermione had arrived at Malfoy Manor to meet with Harry for lunch. After they had eaten, the three friends were sitting comfortably in the Library talking and having dessert together.

“Hey mate, I can’t believe that Malfoy actually allowed us to come visit you.” Ron said while stuffing his face with the freshly baked oatmeal cookies on the coffee table.

“Ron, don’t talk with your mouth full or you’ll choke.” scolded Hermione.

“Sorry!” coughed Ron wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“So, Harry, is everything really alright between you and Lucius now?” inquired Mione.

“Ya, Mione, we seemed to work out some of the problems we were having earlier and ah came to some sort of agreement with each other.” answered Harry beginning to blush a brilliant shade of red. 

Mione nodded in understanding while an oblivious Ron just continued to eat and listen.

“It was really nice of him to let us see you so soon Harry. Especially, since you’ve only been here since late yesterday.” 

“Well, that was one of the conditions of our agreement that we both agreed to before I left Hogwarts.”

“You look rather tired Harry, are you sure your feeling ok?” persisted a worried Mione.

“I am fine, Mione, just a little full that’s all.” and then when she still didn’t look convinced he offered, “Seriously, Hermione, I am perfectly fine so don’t worry. As a matter of fact, now that your both here I have a list of baby names that I wrote down and wanted to show them to you. I haven’t shown it to Lucius yet but thought you might be able to help me narrow it down before I do.”

Hermione grew excited and curled up on the sofa next to Harry to look at the list of baby names. Ron got up and joined them as he didn’t want to be left out for this special decision making process.

After he had said goodbye to his friends, Harry was lying down resting on the sofa with a blanket over him enjoying the warmth from the fireplace. In his hand, was the parchment with the list of potential baby names written down neatly on it by Hermione. He looked it over carefully once more before putting it aside with a smile and falling asleep. After an hour or so, the door slowly opened and Lucius entered the room. It was dark and the only light was from the fire crackling in the hearth. He observed Harry sleeping on the sofa and smiling he quietly walked over being sure not to disturb him. Lucius noticed a piece of parchment on the table and being curious he picked it up and proceeded to read it.

‘List of Potential Baby Names for Parents’  
‘Harry James Potter & Lucius A. Malfoy’

 

‘Boy Names’  
Blaze  
Zane  
Lucien  
Jason  
Damien  
Antonio  
Jordan  
Lucas  
Thristian  
Samuel  
Zachary  
Justin  
Daniel  
Christopher  
Duncan  
Hunter  
Adam  
Alexander  
Joseph  
Brendan  
Victor  
Dominic  
Nicholas  
Tyler

‘Girl Names’ 

Ava  
MacKenzie  
Ebony  
Belinda  
Danielle  
Metztli  
Nelli  
Dezna  
Nadyelli  
Citlalli  
Nikte  
Corinna  
Dulce Olivia  
Alma Celestia  
Zoe  
Isabelle  
Chloe  
Madeline  
Candice  
Jessica  
Taylor  
Arianna  
Victoria  
Audra

Lucius glanced over it quite a few times before placing it back where he had found it. Sitting down in his chair, he stretched his legs out to relax waiting until Harry woke up. While Lucius was watching him like a hawk, Harry started stirring on the sofa and his eyelashes started fluttering. He then yawned and stretched before opening his emerald eyes. Lucius felt a tightening in his groin at the exotic site in front of him and quickly got himself back under control but at a great deal of discomfort. Harry hadn’t noticed Lucius was in the room with him and continued to lie there with his eyes opened staring up at the ceiling. All of a sudden, Lucius heard Harry humming a very heart wrenching yet beautiful song while he was lying there gently rubbing his stomach. Then to Lucius’ great surprise, Harry began to sing the lyrics in a pleasantly soft yet musical voice. As Lucius continued to listen, it felt like his heart of ice was melting. Then tears glistened in his eyes at the words that came streaming out of Harry’s mouth. 

***************************************************************************

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

(**Music & Lyrics are the property of and copyrighted by Sarah McLachlan and Arista Records**)

***************************************************************************

When Harry had finished singing, he started to heave himself up so he could get off the sofa but was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulders. He looked up and met the gray eyes of Lucius and saw what looked like wet eyelashes. So startled by the knowledge that Lucius had apparently been in the room when he was singing, Harry leaned back down onto the sofa and stared up at him in embarrassment.

“Lucius, how long have you been here?”

“What was the name of that song?” 

“It’s a Muggle song called, In the Arms of an Angel by Sarah McLachlan, and is one of my all time favorites. I learned it when I used to be locked up in my room at my relatives house over the summer.”

“You have a voice of an Angel, did you know that?”

Harry just turned bright red and closed his eyes.

“Don’t make fun of me Lucius.”

“Look at me, Harry.”

Harry felt a hand caressing the side of his check and then strong fingers lifting his chin. He opened his eyes and felt his heart jump at the look in Lucius’ eyes. Leaning over Harry, Lucius gently began sucking on his soft lips and kissing him until he became breathless. Panting, Harry’s eyes glazed over with lust and he held onto Lucius’ strong shoulders for support. He leaned his forehead up against the firm chest and closed his eyes until his head cleared. Sitting down next to Harry, Lucius pulled him onto his lap so that Harry’s back was leaning against his chest and then wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist putting his hands on his large belly.

“I found the parchment with the list of baby names.” he whispered in Harry’s ear then began blowing in it.

Harry shivered in excitement saying, “What did you think of them?”

“I love them all now we just have to decide which names will be most fitting to go with the name Potter-Malfoy.” Lucius calmly stated to a surprised and breathless Harry.

Lifting up Harry’s hand, Lucius slid a large platinum band with a green emerald in the center on the ring finger of his left hand then kissed his knuckles.

TBC

Coming up Harry and Lucius have a nice long cozy talk together and then choose three of the names off the list for their children. I would like your help for this. Please let me know which names you like best (or give me new ones) and then you will find out what they decide in next chapter.

I wasn’t sure how to put lyrics of a song into the story but I did add a disclaimer. I hope I did it right. I have read other HP stories with songs featured in them so thought I would give it a try too. 

I tried to italicize the list of baby names and center them, and also tried to italicize the words to song, but when I pasted the text to add chapter everything became all messed up. I did the best I could but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.


	22. Will you Marry me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 22:

After placing the engagement ring on Harry’s finger, Lucius gently moved Harry to one side and standing up he kneeled down onto one knee in front of him. Taking Harry’s left hand in his, Lucius looked directly into Harry’s emerald eyes and asked.

“Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”

Sitting on the sofa while starring back at Lucius, Harry was literally stunned by this unexpected announcement. His emerald orbs kept wandering back and forth from Lucius to the beautiful ring on his finger.

“Lucius, well...I....Ah.... I....I....well....Oh my gosh, this is so unexpected.... I really don’t know what to say.” stuttered a shocked Harry.

When Harry saw that Lucius was not getting up from his position in front of him without some sort of answer, Harry squeezed his hand and responded softly his eyes brimming with tears.

“Lucius Abraxis Malfoy, I would be honored to consider accepting your hand in marriage but first we need to talk before my decision is final.”

Lucius understood the reason why Harry was being cautious before giving him his answer. Standing up he sat back down on the sofa beside him and put his arm around the slim shoulders saying, “I understand and will answer whatever questions you may have regarding my intentions.”

Nodding his head, Harry took the initiative and started talking while fiddling with the engagement ring on his finger.

“Lucius, we have a very volatile history and so much has happened between us. I am worried this might not be the solution or in the best interest for our children.” Harry turned his head and looked up at Lucius and said with sincerity, “I am willing to give our relationship a chance for their sake but I am not sure marriage is the answer to our problem. At least not for right now anyway. We are finally beginning to learn how to trust and respect one another, yet there is still so much more that we don‘t really know about each other. I am sorry, truly I am, but I just don’t think this is a good idea.”

Lucius sighed and pulling Harry up closer to him he began, “I have done deplorable acts that I am honestly ashamed of, the worst of which were the horrendous deeds I enacted during my rein as a Death Eater for Voldemort. I had killed, tortured and humiliated both Wizards and Muggles alike without remorse and admit I should have received the Dementor’s Kiss for my actions. If not for the fact that I changed sides before Draco was born to become a spy for the Light, and that both Dumbledore and the Ministry forgave me for my actions against those innocents, I would not be sitting here beside you right now.” 

Lucius paused and closed his eyes before continuing in almost a whisper. “I still have nightmares for what I did and wish I could change the past but unfortunately I cannot. After Cissy became pregnant with Draco, the two of us realized that what we were doing was morally and consciously wrong. Cissy and I had been brought up with the belief that Pure Bloods were the only kind of Wizards that should be allowed to rule and exist in the World. It was ingrained into us as children and carried over to our adulthood. We both learned the hard way that what we believed to be right in all actuality was wrong. After Draco was born, we wanted him to be able to grow up without the fear of death hanging over his head and without the prejudices that we had against anyone who wasn’t a Pure Blood Wizard. Most of all, we both didn’t want Draco to follow in our footsteps and become a Death Eater, take the mark, or become a minion of Voldemort.” Lucius stopped for a moment and Harry could tell he was thinking back to some past memory. Harry patiently waited and then Lucius went on, “I am sorry to say that for his own protection Cissy and I never told Draco we were spies, as well as members of the Order of the Phoenix, and he was brought up under false pretenses. If we had told him, then perhaps things between the two of you would have turned out differently and you could have been friends.”

Harry placed his hand over Lucius’ and they entwined their fingers then he said, “Lucius, you made the right choice when you and Narcissa decided to change sides. It was not your fault for being brought up under a Hitler type regime which drilled the wrong kind of values into your mind, anymore than it was mine, having to live with Muggle relatives as guardians who wanted to believe Wizards didn’t exist and that we were all freaks.” 

Harry leaned over and kissed Lucius on the cheek saying, “Yes, you did horrible and unmentionable acts against the innocent but you have acknowledged and accepted the blame for doing them. As punishment, you have lost the two most important people in your life as a consequence of your choices. We all can’t determine what fate has in store for each of us but living is a learning process that weaves it’s web through our lives and we have no way of knowing where it will lead us or how it will end. Even though it was wrong, I know that what you did was in order to survive and protect your family. I don’t agree with all of your choices in life but you have been punished enough. If the situation was reversed, then it could very well be I sitting next to someone pleading for exoneration to the one I have learned to care for.” 

Placing his head against Lucius’ shoulder Harry continued, “I do wish that Draco and I could have been friends. If I had accepted his hand that day at Madam Malkin’s, then maybe he would have chosen a different path to follow.” Smiling Harry said, “ I can just imagine him sitting here with us right now and wonder what his reaction would be to the news of becoming a big brother. Oh, Merlin, it would be priceless just to see his face once more at the thought of having me as his step-father.” Sighing heavily Harry said, “If only I hadn’t judged Draco by what he said about Hagrid and tried to talk with him, then maybe I could have changed his opinion even just a little bit. Oh Lucius, in a way it was my fault too. I got angry with him for stating what he felt was the truth instead of trying to reason with him.”

The room grew suddenly silent as they both sat deep in thought contemplating the memories that rushed forth from their discussion. Harry was getting hungry and his stomach started to gurgle. He called for Dobby and requested a snack for himself and Lucius. After they had eaten, the two of them now sitting in separate chairs sat looking at each other waiting for the other to begin. The fire in the hearth was crackling and Harry decided it would be the appropriate time to ask Lucius some important questions.

“Lucius, that night of the Ministry Gala Ball and what happened between us, I need you to explain to me the reason why you did it.” Harry stopped for a second to regain his composure then said, “I know you were hurting and wanted revenge but how could you have thought I wasn’t in pain from losing the ones I loved too. It wasn’t easy for me to defeat Voldemort you know and I suffered greatly through the years and blamed myself so many times for those that were killed especially my parents and Sirius. I didn’t deserve what you did to me or what you said in a moment of hatred.”

Lucius looked over at Harry, he had been listening carefully to everything he was saying and knew that now was the time of reckoning for his actions against Harry. With his gray eyes searching Harry’s green orbs, Lucius began his story. He told him everything, in detail, describing again how he was brought up and how his parents enforced their beliefs on him. The first time he went to Hogwarts and met Severus. His marriage to Narcissa and the birth of Draco. How he became a follower of Voldemort and the reign of terror he helped impose on the innocent. Once he started, it seemed he couldn’t stop. With the memories still so fresh in his mind, the words flowed freely from his mouth. It was like he was emptying the dirty seeds from his soul by confessing everything to his young lover.

When he was done, he said, “I blamed you for Cissy and Draco’s death even though it wasn’t your fault. I thought you should have been able to defeat Voldemort sooner, even though you were just a mere child. In my own haughtiness, I never took into consideration the fact that you yourself had suffered so much loss and at a such a young age. How you didn’t have the chance to even know your own parents. I was the one who was wrong and it was my choices in life that led to the destruction of my beloved family. Harry you have to understand where I was coming from. I know that I can’t justify what I did but you have to believe that I have suffered greatly for my actions. I am truly sorry for them and to those I have hurt.”

Lucius paused from a moment then went on, “Yes, I was out for revenge the night of the Ball. I wanted to make you pay for the deaths of Cissy and Draco. I wanted to humiliate you in the worst possible way. I wanted to destroy you for not defeating Voldemort sooner. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to show my dominance over you. I needed to blame someone other than myself for what happened to my wife and son, and the Ball gave me that opportunity. When I saw you standing at the bar, looking so naive and innocent, I zeroed in on your purity. I decided then to take you back to the Manor with me and deflower you. After the deed was done and my act of revenge was played out, I never took into consideration the fact that you would fight back and with such ferocity and bravery. I will never forget how you looked standing there and what you said to me that night before you left.”

Harry remained sitting quietly in his chair thinking back to that night waiting for Lucius to continue. He didn’t want to interrupt him and fought back the tears that threatened to pour from his eyes as he remembered every detail of what happened that night like he was living it all over again.

“Harry, I am sorry and all I can ask is for your forgiveness and that I promise to never physically hurt you again. The one thing I cannot promise is to change my ways over night. I am an aristocrat and a stubborn man who will not be easy to live with. I am sure there will be times that I will continue to insult your intelligence and also your friends. I cannot promise that we will not have fights because that would be a lie. I do promise that I will give my life to protect you and our children and that you will never want for anything. I will honor and cherish you. If you decide to accept my hand in marriage, then you will be entering into a marriage for life as Malfoys’ do not divorce.”

Lucius stood up and walked around the room in circles a couple of times, once looking out the large stained glass window overlooking the gardens, before stopping in front of Harry’s chair. He leaned down and pulled Harry up into his arms carrying him back over to the sofa where he sat down pulling Harry onto his lap. Lucius securely wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and held him firmly against his chest then nestled his slender neck inhaling his sweet scent.

“Harry our relationship will be a rocky one that both of us will have to work very hard at to make a success. It won’t be easy and you can be sure there will be fights between us but we will deal with them. I can’t offer you love, at least not right now, but hopefully that will come later.”

Harry squirmed around to face Lucius unaware of the friction he was causing and replied, “Lucius, I want this to work, I really do but can you truly believe that marriage is the solution?”

Lucius shifted his body on the sofa and slightly adjusted Harry to a more comfortable position then answered, “Yes, Harry, I do. It is the only way I can protect you and the babies. Do not forget that Chambers still has not been found and it is not safe for you to roam around without an escort. I will not put your life in jeopardy by allowing that sorry excuse of a Wizard to get his cowardly hands on you again. I am also worried that there are Wizards still lurking around who are our enemies and would like to take advantage of your delicate condition.”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes listening to Lucius continue talking, “Being pregnant has put you at a great disadvantage both magically and physically. I will not allow you to gallivant around all of Great Britain with your little group of faithful dunderheads putting yourself and our children in danger.”

Harry opened his eyes at this statement glaring up at the blonde who’s lap he was sitting in and huffed out a deep breath before angrily retorting, “They are not dunderheads so don’t you dare call them that ever again or so help me Merlin I will hex you with Ginny’s famous Bat-Bogey Hex.”

Lucius rubbed his hand soothingly back and forth over Harry’s back until he calmed down then said, “I didn’t mean any harm my little lion so calm down. You don’t want to upset yourself needlessly or the babies. Take deep breaths, that’s it, nice and slow.”

Once Harry had settled down, Lucius decided it was time to finish his explanation. “Harry, I can give no other reason for my actions against you that night other than what I have already told you. All I can ask is for your forgiveness and to give me a chance so that I can prove that my intentions towards you are true and heartfelt. If you so desire, I will make the Unbreakable Vow with you right now in case there is any doubt left in your mind.”

Harry shook his head and replied, “Lucius, I believe you and I don’t expect us to make the Unbreakable Vow now or ever but there is just one more thing I have to say.” pausing he took a deep breath and said, “I am a half-blood so how do you justify our getting married based on what you have just told me? It stands against everything you believe in. I will not raise my children under the same false misconceptions that you were brought up with or subject them to your friends and acquaintances who may very well try to embarrass or degrade them. They will grow up knowing only love, kindness and gentleness under a loving nurturing environment.”

“Harry, I can’t change who I am nor what I have done but please know that it doesn’t matter whether you are half-blood, pure-blood, muggle or squib, I want to marry only you, live out the rest of my life with you, and be both a doting husband and devoted father. I want to build a new life with you and a new generation for both the Malfoy and Potter line.” he leaned in to kiss the green-eyed beauty sitting in his lap and ended his pledge with, “I await your answer Harry James Potter. Please don’t disappoint me or my once frozen heart will never again be mended. If you reject me, I am afraid that I will never again be able to climb back out of the pit of despair to which I had once fallen."

Harry made his decision hoping that he wasn‘t making the biggest mistake of his life but trusting his instincts that were telling him this was the right thing to do. Taking hold of Lucius by the shoulders, he looked him straight in the eye and answered, “Lucius Abraxis Malfoy, I Harry James Potter accept your humble offer for my hand in marriage.”

Lucius and Harry kissed breaking only to breath before falling down together on the sofa. After a rather quick round of love making, and cleaning spells, they both were sitting together still talking. Lucius was feeding Harry chocolate covered strawberries that Dobby had been summoned to bring from the kitchen due to Harry’s sudden food craving rush.

“Lucius?” murmured Harry after having eating yet another fat juicy strawberry.

“Yes, Harry my plump little lion, would you like another strawberry or perhaps something else?” Lucius wiggled his eyebrow and blew a kiss at him.

Laughing, Harry pouted and playfully teased him back before getting serious and telling his future husband. “We have to decide what we are going to name our babies. Let’s look over the list of names together and choose them tonight.”

Lucius pulled the parchment off the table and together they went over the list of baby names before finally reaching an agreement. It was a tough decision but they both agreed that the names they picked were appropriate and fitting to the name Potter-Malfoy.

“Lucius, quick give me your hand.” Harry suddenly cried out and placed the offered limb on his stomach so that Lucius could feel the babies kicking. He watched his lover’s eyes widen in amazement and they smiled at each other. Lucius leaned over to kiss Harry and tasted chocolate on his lips left from the strawberries. Unable to control himself, he licked the remainder off of Harry’s luscious lips delighting in his taste and the way Harry moaned when he did it.

“It seems they agree with our decision and are letting us know it pleases them.” whispered Harry.

Lucius and Harry both placed the palms of their hands together on Harry’s belly and speaking together said, “We look forward until the day each of you are born and become part of our family; Asha MacKenzie Potter-Malfoy, Zane Orion Potter-Malfoy, Damien Alexander Potter-Malfoy”

TBC

I want to say a special thank you to; Black Phoenix, rosiegirl, Leil Silver, Looking Through Alice and Hotaru for their input in naming the babies. I hope you like the names chosen.


	23. Bonding Ceremony and Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 23:

 

‘The Three Broomsticks’

 

“Your getting what!...?.....” blurted out an exasperated and shocked Ron. “Are you out of your bloody mind?”

“Ronald!...Shut up this instant!” hissed Hermione punching her boyfriend in the arm.

Harry was just sitting there listening to his two best friends bicker back and forth. He was starting to wonder, if maybe, it hadn’t been such a good idea after all to tell them the news of his recent engagement to Lucius. I should have waited until after we got married and then break the news to all of them at one time.

He had fire called them the night before to meet with him at the Three Broomsticks for breakfast and now wished he hadn’t. He knew they would not be exactly happy with the idea but never expected this kind of reaction from Ron. After everything I’ve been through, I thought he would be more understanding. I should have known better. It was during times like these, that Harry had trouble putting up with his hot-headed best mate. Ron was like a brother and Harry loved him. But with fiery red hair that matched his temper, it sometimes became too much for Harry to deal with. 

Harry had placed his feet up on a stool due to his swollen ankles and was feeling extremely bloated this morning. The babies were being active and had been kicking around in his stomach as if sensing his irritable mood. After a lengthy discussion, he and Lucius had decided to have a quiet bonding ceremony without any of the pretense of news media. Lucius was adamant it be held without delay due to the overhanging shadow of Jonathan Chambers and Harry had agreed. It would be safer for both Harry and the unborn babies as having the Malfoy name gave them added protection. As far as Harry knew, Chamber’s had no idea he was pregnant and Harry wanted to keep it that way. 

“Harry, we’re both so happy for you and Lucius.” exclaimed Hermione, with a seething Ron sitting quietly at the table with his mouth tightly sealed shut. 

Harry looked quizzically at both of them and she continued, “No, really we are, it’s just such a shock is all.”

“I thought you would be happy for me Ron. I know you don’t trust Lucius but we have reached an understanding of sorts between us and are continuously working things out.” stated a teary eyed Harry. “I know that it is a big step but one I feel is necessary and is in the best interest and welfare for my unborn children.”

“Oh, Harry, we do understand and will be there, always, to support you both and the children.” cried Hermione getting up to hug him.

Ron stood up and went to stand beside Harry’s chair putting his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it hard he said, “Sorry mate, that was uncalled for and I apologize. It’s just so hard to take this all into perspective, ya know? After all, this is a Malfoy we are talking about and you are entering into a commitment for life with your former school rival’s father.” sighing and starting to fidget he continued, “I am sorry I upset you. This is hard for all of us but most especially for you and the unborn babies you are carrying. Whom by the way, if you haven't changed your mind, I hope Mione and I will still be the Godparents to.” Grinning, Ron smirked at Harry, “ I know I can be a right stubborn ass at times and this is certainly one of them. I hope you can forgive me mate.” sticking his hand out for Harry to shake. “Friends?” asked Ron.

“Friends!” replied a smiling Harry firmly shaking Ron’s hand.

***************************************************************************

‘Bonding Ceremony’

 

Harry and Lucius had decided on a small bonding ceremony with only Harry’s close friends in attendance and Severus to stand up for Lucius. It was to be held at Malfoy Manor in the Rose Garden.

The morning of the ceremony was beautiful. The sky was bright and blue with only a few puffy clouds floating across it. The garden was in full bloom with gorgeous white peacocks roaming the lawns. A simply arch covered in assorted sized red and white roses stood in the middle of the garden with seats for the guests surrounding it giving them a clear view of the participants. There were doves waiting to be released into the sky as soon as the final vows were spoken. Music featuring violins and a piano were playing softly in the background.

Harry was currently at the Burrow getting ready to leave for Malfoy Manor and would be accompanied by Hermione, as Ron who was his Best Man was already at the Manor waiting for him along with Lucius and Severus. 

“Alright there Harry?” inquired a beautiful Mione who was dressed in a lovely lilac gown with flowers in her hair.

“Ya, just a little nervous.” responded a fidgety Harry.

“You look so handsome Harry. Lucius will be so proud and honored when he sees you.”

Harry blushed a deep crimson and checked himself once more in the mirror before they took the floo network together to Malfoy Manor. When they arrived, Dobby was there to great them and escorted both of them to the doors leading out into the garden. 

As Harry stood in the entrance way to the garden, he suddenly got cold feet, turned, and cried out to Hermione, “I hope I am doing the right thing Mione. What if I am making the biggest mistake of my life? How do I expect this to work out? Once I go through with the ceremony there is no turning back for me or my children. How well do I really know Lucius? Oh, Bloody Hell!, what am I doing? I don’t think I can do this! Merlin, Help me! I don’t know what to do.” 

Hermione lay a calming hand on Harry’s shoulder and looking him in the eyes, said, “Harry, you can do this. It will be the best thing that has happened for you in a long time and you know that all those who love you are one hundred percent behind you no matter what happens.”

Harry smiled back at her, and taking her hand into his he said, “Thank you, Mione.” 

Holding each others hands tightly, they proceeded on towards the garden where Lucius and their guests awaited them. It was the beginning of a new life for Harry, and his unborn children, and a journey he was looking forward to with new deliberation.

***************************************************************************

Lucius was waiting under the archway waiting for Harry to arrive. Standing beside him were Severus as his Best Man and Ronald Weasley. 

“Oh for the love of Merlin, Lucius, will you stop it with your confounding twitching it’s making me nervous just standing beside you.” growled Severus to his best friend.

“What if he has changed his mind and doesn’t want to get married?” demanded Lucius. “What will I do? It would be too humiliating. I can’t let him get away with it. He has to show up and marry me. No one stands up a Malfoy on their Wedding day or ever. It’s never happened in the history of our family line and it can’t start now. I just won‘t stand for it.”

“Lucius! Stop worrying or else I will hex you. Harry will come and before you know it, the two of you will be legally married and then it will be off for your romantic little honeymoon rendezvous together.”

Molly came rushing up to them crying out, “Harry has arrived, he will be coming down the aisle any moment get ready!”

Lucius stood to attention with Severus standing next to him and Ron to the side waiting for Harry. The guests all became suddenly quiet and stood up as all eyes watched and waited for Harry to make his appearance. The music changed to the Wedding march and Harry being escorted by Hermione proceeded up the aisle to the waiting Lucius.

Lucius watched as Harry walked with a slight waddle down the aisle towards him. Oh, Merlin, he is so beautiful. I must be the luckiest Wizard in all of London. No, in all the world.

Hermione turned to where she was to be seated next the Weasley clan and Harry continued the last few steps alone up towards Lucius. 

When Harry reached them, Lucius stepped forward and gently taking Harry’s hand guided him the rest of the way until they were standing facing each other. Ron stood to attention next to his best friend and they all waited for the Minister to begin the ceremony. With their hands joined, the Minister held his wand a loft and whispered a prayer over the both of them signaling the start of the ceremony. Then, the Minister turned and addressed the guests.

“Dear family and friends. We are gathered here today united in love and friendship to join together as one these two men in holy wedded matrimony. Lucius and Harry have agreed to this marriage and bonding which will join the two of them together both in heart, soul and magic until death do they part. This is the strongest union any two wizards can enter into and a true commitment of their love for one another. We, as their family and friends, gather here with them on this joyful day to rejoice and support them in the new life they have chosen to undertake together. If there is anyone in attendance who does not believe this ceremony should take place then forever say your peace.” 

He waited a moment, and then turning to Lucius and Harry he continued with the ceremony saying.

“To make this relationship work, therefore, takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both. While love is our natural state of being, these other qualities are not as easy to come by. They are not a destination, but a journey.” 

Smiling at them the Minister continued. “Lucius Abraxis Malfoy do you take Harry James Potter as your loving husband and bonded, to be united together forever in heart, soul and magic for all eternity. Do you promise to love and protect him, and your unborn children, for the rest of your lives and beyond and until death you do part.”

“I do.” whispered Lucius looking directly into Harry’s green eyes.

“Harry James Potter do you take Lucius Abraxis Malfoy as your loving husband and bonded, to be united together forever in heart, soul and magic for all eternity. Do you promise to love and protect him, and your unborn children, for the rest of your lives and beyond and until death you do part.”

“I do.” responded Harry squeezing the hand of his soon to be life mate.

The Minister turned to the Best Men and motioned them forward for the blessing of the rings. They handed the rings to him and holding them in the palm of his hand, he blessed them with his wand saying, “These bonding rings are the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Lucius and Harry have made to one another. Bless O Merlin these rings, that Harry and Lucius, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives.”

Handing the rings back to them, he motioned for Severus and Ron to give them to the two grooms.

Ron stepped forward and presented Lucius’ ring to Harry. 

Harry slid the ring onto the left ring finger of Lucius‘ hand and looking into his eyes stated, “I, Harry James Potter, do take you Lucius Abraxis Malfoy as my lawfully wedded husband, protector and bonded for all eternity. I promise to honor, love and cherish you and our children all the days of our lives.”

Severus stepped forward and handed Harry’s ring to Lucius. 

Lucius placed the ring on Harry’s ring finger. “I, Lucius Abraxis Malfoy, do take you Harry James Potter as my lawfully wedded husband, protector and bonded for all eternity. I promise to honor, love and cherish you and our children all the days of our lives.”

After their vows were spoken, Lucius and Harry looked into each others eyes and said together, “Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you. For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your friends will be my friends, and your home will be my home. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May Merlin do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me.”

When they were finished, Lucius and Harry turned back to face the Minister.

“Then by all the powers of Heaven and that which is Holy on this earth and beyond, I do hereby pronounce Lucius and Harry as husbands and bonded.” He smiled at Lucius and said, “You may kiss your husband to seal the marriage.”

Lucius pulled Harry into a long deep and passionate kiss as the doves were set free and flew away into the blue sky. Drawing apart, they turned as one to face their friends and family who were all crying and clapping in joy at their union. 

The minister announced. “It is with my extreme pleasure to proudly present to everyone gathered here today, Lord Lucius Abraxis Potter-Malfoy and his spouse Mr. Harry James Potter-Malfoy and their unborn children.”

***************************************************************************

The wedding party celebrated until late in the afternoon. After, Lucius and Harry cut the Wedding cake and shared the last dance they were escorted by their friends and guests to the Floo and along with hugs, kisses and best wishes they both disappeared amongst flying confetti for their much anticipated honeymoon.

***************************************************************************

‘Honeymoon’

Lucius carried Harry in his arms out of the Floo and into their private suite that had been booked for them at one of the top rated Wizarding Hotels in Sweden. He knew that his new young husband was tired after such a long and exhausting day but hoped that he was up to their wedding night as Lucius had special plans in place just for his Harry.

The suite was magnificent in it’s splendor. With a large bed waiting for them in the middle of the room surrounded by burning candles and beautiful stained glass windows. There was a spectacular view of the mountains and lakes from a large door leading out onto a balcony. The scent of roses filled the room with their intoxicating fragrance. The fireplace was crackling with flames and soft music filled the room. Since Harry couldn’t have any alcoholic beverages Lucius had requested that plenty of strawberry mint hot chocolate be served in it’s place as that was what Harry craved. There were also plenty of strawberries and cherries along with chocolate sauce to dip them in. 

Lucius walked across the room and placed Harry gently onto the bed. Leaning over for a deep kiss he placed the palm of his hand alongside Harry’s cheek and caressed it. 

“How are you feeling Mr. Potter-Malfoy? Are you up to having a little fun and excitement with the surprises that I have in store just especially for you tonight my beautiful little lion.”

Harry leaned in to Lucius kissing him back replying with a purr, “You won’t know what hit you Mr. Potter-Malfoy after I am done having my way with you.”

With a devious grin, Lucius pushed Harry back onto the numerous pillows that were placed on the bed and with a wave of his wand Harry was sprawled on his back in all his naked glory. Harry started to giggle and began to wiggle around on the bed doing his best to act the seductress while trying to entice his new husband to join him.

Growling, Lucius immediately dispersed himself of his own clothing and stalked forward towards his newly waiting spouse. Harry squeaked and tried to dive under the duvet covering the bed but Lucius grabbed one of the dainty ankles and pulled him back slowly down the bed towards him.

“No!.... Lucius don’t you dare!” giggled Harry as he tried to pull away from his stronger husband.

“Playing the little flirt, are we, my darling little husband? I will teach you not to play with fire or you will get burned.” promised Lucius.

Pulling Harry into his arms they started kissing and caressing each other. Lucius proceeded to kiss Harry’s body and did not leave one delectable piece of his flesh unmarked. Using a spell, he lubricated himself and prepared Harry before gently entering him. They made love long into the night before falling asleep under the enchanted stars that sparkled above their heads.

***************************************************************************

Harry found himself being woken by finding a full sized chocolate covered strawberry being gently pushed against his lips. Smiling, he stuck his tongue out only to find it entering the warm cavern of his lover’s mouth. Sighing, he thrust his tongue deep into it’s depth swishing it around enjoying the taste he was encountering. Lucius continued to feed Harry his sweets and together they shared the hot chocolate. 

“Would you mind joining me for a nice long relaxing hot bath my darling? Then I will give you a massage that will last a life time.” 

Harry was laying back on the pillows relaxing his tired muscles and one hand gently rubbing his belly. Sighing, he nodded his head and Lucius picked him up to carry him into the bathroom where a swimming size tub awaited them with rose petals floating in it’s depth.

He carried Harry into the middle of the bath before sinking down into the warm scented water while keeping his small lover firmly wrapped secured in his arms. They kissed and washed each other then made love again. 

When they were finished with the bath, Lucius carried Harry back to the bed and laid him face down on it. Harry snuggled into it with his face nestled into the soft downy pillows and made himself comfortable. Lucius reached over for the special canisters that were filled with scented oils that Severus had given him and proceeded to massage Harry’s body. He kneaded the tense and sore muscles with his large expert hands enjoying in the feel of Harry’s skin under them. Harry sighed and just relaxed as Lucius continued with his massage falling into a deep slumber under the skillful hands.

Lucius gazed down at his sleeping lover with lust filled eyes. How did I become such a lucky Wizard, he wondered. I have been blessed a second time in my life with a beautiful soul mate who is carrying my unborn children. I know that our relationship will be a rocky one but with commitment and trust we will work through it. He thought back to the threat of Jonathan Chambers and his eyes darkened in anger. I will protect you Harry and our unborn children, as Merlin is my witness, that bastard will not come near you ever again.

***************************************************************************

‘Knockturn Alley’

It was still very early in the morning, the sun had not yet risen, as a lone cloaked figure made it’s way slowly down the chilly deserted dark and twisting alleyway. Stopping when it heard a loud banging coming from one of the narrow alley’s, wand drawn and pointed towards the sound, the hazel eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Smiling with relief when a cat meowed and jumped from a barrel chasing after a mouse, the individual continued on towards it‘s destination.

TBC

 

Any guesses as to who this unknown individual could be? I know you do but just couldn’t help myself leaving you all with a nice little cliffhanger. I am working on next chapter already and will post it soon. 

A/N: I have now posted the 23 chapters that I had already written and will begin working on the rest of the story. The updates won’t be daily, like they have been, but I will try to post a new chapter per week until it is finished. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading, and for hanging in there with me, on this my first venture into the HP fandom. Please forgive me for any errors you may have found while reading this story. As I have mentioned before, I do not have a Beta. I guess that you could call me my own personal Beta and not a good one at that. I have tried to be careful and will continue to do so in future chapters. If you are reading this story, please don’t forget to leave a review and tell me how you like it. 

Reference source footnotes: In this chapter, I used excerpts from the web site about.com:weddings for the wedding/bonding ceremony and vows. Again, if I am not allowed to do that then please let me know so I can delete it.


	24. Baby Shower at the Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

A/N: Hi everyone, here is the new chapter I promised. I just finished it and hope you all like it. Thanks for reading.

 

Chapter 24:

 

“Baby Shower”

Hermione and Molly thought it would be a wonderful idea to surprise Harry with a Baby Shower. After all, it was not everyday that a young male wizard carried triplets and they knew Harry would be thankful for all the clothing, diapers, furniture and other essentials he would be given. It took much scheming on both their parts but the day of the shower finally arrived. Ron was the one chosen to keep Harry occupied until it was time. He would be bringing him by the Burrow with the excuse that he had to pick up a package for Hermione that was delivered to their home by mistake.

While Molly and Hermione were busy making the final preparations, Ron had taken Harry out for a trip to visit Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Due to his high risk pregnancy, Poppy and Healer Jamison had ordered complete bed rest for Harry to begin the next day. They refused to take any chances with regards to his and the babies health. Harry was beginning to panic just thinking about not seeing the outside world again until after his babies were born so Ron offered to take him for one last outing before his exile took place. 

Lucius agreed to his going out with Ron only on the condition that Harry carried an emergency portkey that could be activated either by his voice, hand or mind/magic control. It also had a special sensory device in it that could detect if Harry was in mortal peril or automatically activate should he become rendered unconscious. He wore it on his left ear as a small green emerald stud. It had been made by special order under strict specifications provided by Lucius who tested it personally. He would take no chances with Harry’s life or that of his unborn babies. It also had been warded with extra protection spells so that the fetus would not be endangered.

Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope, George and Angelina, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, Minerva, Neville and Luna, Arthur, Poppy and Healer Jamison had already arrived. Severus would be coming shortly with a clueless Lucius. He had told Molly and Hermione that it would not be a good idea to let Lucius know ahead of time about the shower because he knew his friend wouldn’t have come. As it was, he had a difficult time convincing Lucius to accompany him to the Burrow so he could drop off some Wolfsbane Potion that Bill needed before the next full moon. 

While everyone was sitting inside waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive, Severus and Lucius had just apparated to the Burrow. As they walked towards the Weasley home, the two men were arguing back and forth.

“I can’t believe I allowed you to convince me to come here with you. What on earth was I thinking? Apparently, I wasn’t because then I wouldn’t be standing here, now would I?” grumbled a white faced Lucius holding an expensive embroidered silk handkerchief to his nose and mouth. The smell of pigs and chickens was making the aristocrat sick to his stomach and he was trying his best not to gag.

“Now Lucius, you’ve dealt with much worse in your career as a Death Eater so stop bellyaching and let’s get this over with so I can get you out of here. I wouldn‘t want you to be sick all over my expensive new boots that it took me ages to pay for.” Scolded Severus. 

They both walked swiftly up the crooked pathway trying to avoid the chickens and garden trolls trying to trip them until they came to the back door. Severus held his breath and prayed to Merlin that Lucius would not Avada Kedavra him then raised his hand and knocked on the door.

***************************************************************************

Harry couldn’t believe it, only one more month to go and he would be a daddy. It seemed as if time just flew by since he found out he was pregnant, and had gotten married to his former enemy now husband and lover. He was now on his way to the Burrow with Ron on his last day as a free man. Starting tomorrow, he would be confined to bed rest waiting for the birth of his babies.

Harry was still hiding his pregnancy with the special magical robes but Ron had to keep his hand on his elbow to guide and balance him as they walked. They would be taking the floo to the Burrow so that Ron could pick up Hermione’s package or so Harry thought. 

“Did you have a good time today mate?” Ron asked Harry as they were making their way together through the crowded lobby to the floo network at the Ministry.

Lucius had made special arrangements for them to use it due to Harry’s delicate condition. It was a safer way to travel and Lucius had refused to allow Harry to fly by broom. No matter how much his younger spouse tried to cajole and convince him that he would be careful. Lucius was adamant in his refusal. He put his foot down, amongst much battering of eyelashes and pouting lips from the green eyed imp. There was no way he would let his pregnant spouse fly the skies of London and take a chance of falling off his broom and possibly lose his life and that of their offspring.

Lucius and Harry were still keeping their marriage a secret and only their closest friends knew. The Minister who had performed the ceremony was an old family friend of the Malfoys’ and Lucius trusted him implicitly otherwise he would have made sure he disappeared permanently. 

Harry smiled up at Ron, “It was one of the best days of my life and I am glad you were a part of it. I didn’t think I’d ever be able to stop eating the refillable banana split spectacular that Florean was kind enough to let me test out for him. I feel like I am going to explode at any moment.” Seeing the look on Ron’s face, Harry laughed and said, “Don’t worry Ron, I was only teasing.” He patted his friend’s arm, saying “I’ve never had so much fun in my life. It was fabulous and I can’t wait until Lucius sees the baby cribs I picked out for the nursery. I hope he likes them.”

They had reached the check in desk for the Floo Network and Ron handed the slip Lucius had given him to the waiting Ministry Wizard in charge of the arrivals and departures.

“Very good, everything is ready for your departure Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter so you may step in. I hope you have a comfortable trip and be sure to drop by again. Thank you for using the Ministry Network Floo and have a nice day.” 

Ron guided Harry into the large grand fireplace and holding onto him firmly around the waist they disappeared in a flash of colorful ashes to the Burrow.

***************************************************************************

Severus held his breath as the door to the kitchen opened and Molly’s head popped into view.

“Severus! Your finally here, I was starting to worry. Now hurry up and come in, we all need to hide before Harry and Ron arrive.” Molly ushered them both into the kitchen and the door slammed magically shut behind them.

“Severus, what the hell is going on!” Lucius blurted out.

Before Severus could answer the irate Wizard’s question, there was a loud buzzing sound indicating an imminent arrival by floo was in process.

“The floo warning buzzer just sounded they are on their way. Hurry! We all need to hide so hop to it and find a place quickly before it’s too late.” Molly screeched.

Pushing Severus and Lucius out of the Kitchen, they saw all the other guests trying frantically to hide themselves behind furniture or whatever else they could fit under or behind. 

Spluttering, Lucius tried to say something to Severus but to his horror found himself being pushed into a magically altered closet with his face stuck up against Hagrid’s stomach.

“Merlin, help me.” he silently pleaded and then the door slammed shut and he was left alone in the darkness with the gentle Giant.

***************************************************************************

The fireplace at the Burrow flared and out stepped Ron with his arm securely wrapped around Harry’s waist guiding him out of it to a waiting Molly.

“Harry dear, how are you? Did you have a nice day? Find everything you wanted?” As Molly questioned him, she took his arm and gently pushed him over to a large comfortable chair in the middle of the room near the bow window.

“Sit down and rest. You look tired. Here put your feet up.” She levitated a stool and lifted his feet up onto it. Placing pillows behind his back and patting him on the head, she then gave him a large cold glass of fresh water to drink with a table to put it on.

Sighing, Harry leaned back and happily sipped the cool refreshing water and closed his eyes. He missed the hand signals between Ron and his mother.

“That’s right dear, just relax, that’s it.” Molly whispered in his ear.

He was just about to fall asleep, when he thought he heard a familiar voice cursing.

Opening his eyes, he was met with a loud..................

“SURPRISE” 

“SURPRISE HARRY”

“GET THE HELL OFF MY FOOT BEFORE I CURSE YOU.... YOU GREAT BIG OAF.”

“SURPRISE”

“SURPRISE”

“LUCIUS, DON’T YOU DARE!”

“SURPRISE”

“HEY THERE, 'ARRY”

“SURPRISE”

Flying pink and blue baby favors were dodging around each other in the air with little wings on them. They started to follow and tease the guests that were standing around Harry, while Lucius was batting madly at them to keep them away from his hair.

Harry’s green eyes widened in shock and then he found himself being hugged and kissed by the women. While the men just shook his hand and patted him on the back before stepping aside to make room for Lucius.

“Lucius, did you know about this?” whispered Harry holding his husband’s hand tightly and looking him adoringly in the eyes.

When Lucius’ eyes caught sight of his husband’s face, all anger suddenly left him and he found himself nodding his head. He lifted Harry’s hand to his lips, and turning it palm up kissed it saying, “Surprise, my darling.”

***************************************************************************

'Malfoy Manor'

Lucius carried an exhausted Harry up the winding Grand Staircase to their bedroom and placed him lovingly down on the bed.

“I can’t believe you knew and kept it a secret.” Harry yawned.

Looking down at him, Lucius smiled and said, “Well, it certainly wasn’t easy. You, Mr. Potter-Malfoy have a lot to atone for and most especially to my poor foot.”

Harry laughed and stretched his arms above his head. He wiggled his hips and waggled his eyebrows saying, “Why my dear Mr. Potter-Malfoy, I think I can dream up a nice way to apologize to you but you’ll have to undress first.”

Lucius sneered down at him and using his best sinister voice teased back, “If you keep teasing your superior, expect to get delightfully punished my little lion.”

The lights went out and the bed creaked as Lucius climbed into it to join his eagerly waiting husband.

***************************************************************************

Much later, Lucius and Harry were lying cuddled together in bed. Harry was playing with Lucius’ blonde hair, twirling it around his fingers while one of his husband’s hand was busy exploring the assets of his small firmly rounded butt that was silky soft to the touch and the other rubbing Harry’s belly.

“Lucius, I’ll always remember today. It was very special. I can’t believe you actually participated in the party without hexing or insulting anyone.” purred Harry.

“Don’t think I didn’t want to.” snarled back Lucius. “Severus will be the lucky one to have to deal with my wrath tomorrow.” Promised Lucius before sweeping onto his lover for another mind blowing and breathless kiss.

After a while, a voice said, “Well at least we don’t have to do any more shopping for the kids.” 

TBC

Stay tuned for next chapter in which Harry’s water breaks and chaos breaks out. Where is the calm, cool and collective Lucius when you need him?


	25. "Ron, my water just broke!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 25:

Harry had just finished eating breakfast in bed and was now reading the Daily Prophet. He winced when he felt the babies moving around. It was as though they were fighting for a position of dominance. It seemed like they decided now would be a good time to play a little game of Quidditch together inside of his poor belly. “Oi!, kids, settle down in there would ya please? Your giving your daddy a rather hard beating.” pleaded Harry gently patting the moving mound of lumps. Trying to make himself more comfortable he leaned back against the pillows thinking back to the previous day. I hope Lucius was joking about Severus and leaves him alone. He was still upset with the whole surprise baby shower situation and then had to heal his foot that was swollen and bruised this morning. No, Harry thought, Lucius definitely wasn’t in a very good mood when he left for the Ministry. I just hope nobody gets in his way at work. Maybe I should warn Severus too, yes, that is definitely a good idea.

Just then, Dobby popped into the room saying, “Does Master Harry require anything else before I take your dishes away sir?”

“No thank you Dobby, I am full. It was absolutely delicious.” Burped Harry rubbing his belly. “Oops...Sorry about that.... Oh, and don’t forget that Hermione is dropping by this morning so be sure you send her right up when she gets here.”

“Dobby will tell her to come up as soon as she arrives Master Harry.... Oh, and Master Harry, must not forget to call for Dobby should you need anything.... Master Harry must remember to use that special buzzer by your bed to summon Dobby....Dobby will be sure to check back with Master Harry later to make sure he and the little Potters' are alright.” smiling happily he disappeared with a loud pop.

For some reason, the babies were being especially active and his bladder seemed to be near exploding. Thankfully, he had been given a magical urinal to use as he was not allowed to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he turned his head and looked out the window while waiting for Hermione.

He had seen both Healer Jamison and Poppy early this morning before Lucius left for work. They would be checking up on him once a week, but told him to contact them immediately with any problems. Healer Jamison told Harry and Lucius that the pregnancy was proceeding normally. She also advised them not to panic should Harry contract false contractions which is common with first pregnancies. Right away an anxious Lucius questioned them further about any possible complications. They assured him that Harry would not give birth for at least another month though it could be sooner since it was his first pregnancy and he was a male. (Unfortunately, they seemed to forget that when Harry Potter was involved nothing ever went smoothly.) They had also discussed with them his various birthing delivery options. In case of an emergency, such as a life threatening situation, a cesarean would be performed but otherwise Harry wanted to give birth naturally. Poppy also helped explain to them, in detail, how when the time comes and Harry goes into active labor a birth canal would magically form from the womb allowing the fetuses to pass through safely and thus creating a vagina like slit between his thighs so he could give birth. Assuring him, that it would only be temporary and once the babies were born all his organs would return to normal. Before they left, Lucius and Harry also had a crash course on Lamaze and would be receiving further instruction every week by a coach from the St. Mungo’s Pregnancy Ward who was a good friend of Poppy’s and was specially chosen by her due to the issue of secrecy and Harry’s safety.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione peeked around the corner of it smiling at Harry.

“Come on in, Mione. I’ve been waiting for you.” Harry greeted his friend waving her in with a grin.

She rushed over to the bed and hugged and kissed him on the cheek. Putting her hand on his swollen belly, Hermione greeted her godchildren by saying, “Good morning my precious little ones. I hope you are behaving nicely for your daddy.”

“They are being annoying little monsters Mione, I don’t know what’s up with them this morning. Usually, their not so rambunctious. All three of them are bouncing around like little bludgers in there and it’s driving me nuts. Ya gotta make them stop Mione, please!” whined Harry.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, “Did you see Poppy and Healer Jamison this morning?”

“Ya, they checked me out and said everything was fine.” gasped Harry squirming as they kicked around some more. “When Poppy and Healer Jamison were here, they weren’t misbehaving like this.” Harry told a worried Hermione.

Suddenly, he smiled and said, “Hey, I guess your visiting them helped me out. They seem to have quieted down a bit now and must be taking a time out.” Harry sighed in relief. 

“Well I am glad everything seems fine for the time being, the little munchkins must have just been playing a game with their daddy.” stated Hermione.

“So, what do you think about the latest gossip at Hogwarts?” she asked while sitting down on the bed beside Harry and scooting up against him.

“What gossip? Nobody has told me anything. What’s it about?” grumbled Harry.

“Severus and Madeline?” offered Mione.

“Severus and who? ... Why doesn’t anyone ever think to tell me anything.....Who in the name of Merlin is this Madeline and what’s she got to do with Severus?” questioned Harry with his eyes brightening up.

“Harry don’t you ever pay attention?” teased Mione.

“Pay attention?” spluttered Harry, “Pay attention to what? What are you talking about?”

“Does the name Healer Jamison ring a bell?” teased Hermione using her finger to tap it against Harry’s skull.

“Huh?” sulked Harry, “What’s Healer Jamison got to do with Severus?”

Sudden dawning hit Harry and he turned white saying in a frantic voice, “NO!.... no way.....you don’t mean it....you can’t....seriously Mione, you don’t mean to tell me that Sev and her.....that Sev and Healer Jamison..... Ewww....That’s gross.” Harry was starting to panic, “They can‘t... I mean....it’s just not right.... she’s my Healer not Sev’s and he’s.......well.....he’s....he’s...Hogwarts Headmaster, ex Potions Master, ex Spy, ex Death Eater. He’s my friend and boss, they just can’t be doing it together. Please tell me your wrong.”

“I am sorry Harry.” said Hermione rubbing his arm trying to get him to relax. 

“When did this happen?” Harry wanted to know.

“Severus has been making special potions for the hospital and one day they just happened to bump into each other. I don’t think I have to explain what happened then. I am sure your imagination can do the rest.” Mione comforted her friend while continuing, “Didn’t you notice the way they were acting yesterday at the Baby Shower?”

“No Hermione, I didn’t. In case you forgot, I was rather occupied myself at the time.” hissed Harry.

“Oh Harry, I am so sorry.” giggled Hermione while putting her arm around his shoulders and pulling him in for a hug.

“Why am I always the last one to know everything lately?” grimaced Harry.

***************************************************************************

Hermione stayed with Harry until the afternoon. Once they finished lunch and had talked awhile longer, she stood up to leave saying “Now don’t forget Ron will be dropping by soon to stay with you until Lucius gets home. I would stay too but I promised Molly I would pick up some supplies for her that she ordered at Diagon Alley.”

She bent down and kissed his belly saying, “Now you be sure to behave yourselves little ones and try not to drive your poor daddy or uncle Ronnikins crazy.” 

Leaning over she kissed Harry and questioned, “Are you sure your feeling better now? They haven’t been acting up like earlier? No pain or major discomfort?”

“No, Medi-Witch Granger, everything is back to normal. I am fine. Don’t worry.” Harry saluted his friend and grinned up at her impishly.

Smiling, she patted him on the head, waved her hand in a salute back and walked out the door saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

***************************************************************************

‘Much later in the afternoon’

 

Ron and Harry were having fun playing a game of Wizarding Chess and stuffing themselves full of various delectable goodies. The bed and floor was a total mess covered with candy wrappers, crumbs and chocolate stains. While they played, both of them were lounging back amongst the numerous pillows on the bed and belching loudly.

“Got ya, I won again!” Ron hollered throwing his fist in the air as a victory sign.

“Congratulations, Ron. Good job. Way to go.” Harry acknowledged sarcastically. 

“Hey mate, are you made at me about something?” Ron asked anxiously.

“Mad? At you? No! Why would you think that, Ron? Should I be?” pouted a grumpy Harry.

“You told me to play like always and that’s what I did. Can I help it that Wizarding Chess is one of the best things I am good at?” sulked Ron. “Geeze Harry, what’s the matter with you? You’ve been acting kind of temperamental lately, don’t ya think?”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears and he squawked back, “What in Merlin’s Beard are you talking about Ron? I’m not temperamental....I am just pregnant with three humungous watermelons in my stomach just waiting to pop out. How would you feel if it was you carrying them? Huh? Answer me that question Ronald.”

Ron’s face turned beet red and shamefaced he looked down. “Sorry about that Mate. I didn’t mean any harm.”

Feeling bad about what he said, Harry reached over and patted Ron on the hand saying, “That’s alright Ron, I am  
sorry too. Don’t worry about it. I think I just ate too much chocolate and not to be gross or anything but I think am having gas pains too.”

“Oh, I so not wanted to hear you say that!” groaned Ron holding his hands over his nose and dramatically falling down on the floor.

***************************************************************************

“Harry?” 

“Ya Ron?”

“How does it feel?”

“How does what feel? Ron.”

“Carrying three watermelons inside of you?”

“It’s not fun, Ron. As a matter of fact it’s quite painful.”

“Oh, ok, but seriously how does it make you feel? You can tell me the truth mate.”

“Fine Ron, if you really want to know the truth. It makes you feel like a beached whale who swallowed a whole ocean full of killer sharks.”

“Oh! Really? That’s interesting. At least now I’ll have an idea how Hermione might feel when she gets pregnant.”

“Ron?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Your such an arse!!”

***************************************************************************

“Hey, Ron?”

“Yes, Harry?”

~~~ long pause ~~~

“I think my water just broke.”

~~~another longer pause ~~~~

Ron jumped up off the bed and looked down at Harry with a look of pure terror on his freckled face.

“Your kidding me? Right?”

Harry shook his head no and grimaced as a pain hit him.

“NO RON, I AM NOT KIDDING!.....I THINK I CAN TELL WHEN MY WATER HAS BROKEN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH........AAAAAH..... I THINK THAT WAS A CONTRACTION......OOOOH.....YA.... THAT WAS DEFINITELY A CONTRACTION.”

“BUT IT’S NOT TIME. You can’t be going into labor yet. It’s too soon. Not only that, but your suppose to wait for Malfoy before you have the babies.” cried Ron.

“ARRGH!....OH THAT HURT...... RON, CALL FOR DOBBY, QUICK!..... PUSH THE EMERGENCY BUTTON AND GET  
LUCIUS TOO...... NOW DAM IT!.... JUST DON’T STAND THERE GAWKING.” 

Harry screamed out as another contraction hit him scaring the hell out of Ron who quickly pushed the button.

***************************************************************************

‘Ministry of Magic’

Lucius was attending another so called important Board Meeting and was trying his best not to fall asleep from boredom. Fighting to keep his eyes open, he glanced down at the small ring he wore on his pinky finger. It was actually an emergency notification buzzer disguised as a ring that would magically zap him with a small jolt of electricity. Severus and he had come up with the idea, together, as a means for Lucius to be notified in the event that Harry went into labor. He knew it would not be happening for at least another few weeks but wore it now more as a precautionary measure. 

Looking at the magical clock hanging on the wall, he was almost jolted out of his chair by a sharp sting on his finger. When he realized what it was, he jumped up and yelled, “OH, SHIT!” startling his partners and subordinates he quickly ran across the room and out the door heading for the Ministry Floo Network.

As he was running through the lobby, he was thinking, Harry was in labor! Merlin it was too soon. Something must be wrong. He had to get to St. Mungo’s as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, he was in such a hurry and wasn’t paying attention so that he didn’t see what was coming around the corner in the opposite direction. By the time he did, it was too late.......

TBC

Stay tuned for next chapter in which we find out what happens to Lucius, Harry is in active labor and Ron is having a panic attack. Will Lucius arrive in time? Get ready the babies are coming!

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter and I will try to fix any mistakes before next post.


	26. Dilemma and Heartbreak in St. Mungo's Delivery Room.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 26:

 

‘St. Mungo’s Maternity Ward’

Healer Madeline Jamison was currently sitting at her desk trying to catch up with tedious paperwork and stopped to rub her tired eyes. Leaning back in her chair to rest, she thought back to the baby shower and seeing Severus again. Closing her eyes, she pictured him in her mind; tall, thin, ruggedly handsome, beautiful black eyes, soft and silky black hair, and a large kissable nose. “I think I falling in love.” sighed Madeline. 

She was suddenly interrupted when an emergency alarm sounded in the ward signifying a patient was being transported directly into the delivery room. Madeline jumped up out of her chair and ran to change into her medical robes. This particular alarm signal meant that Harry Potter had gone into premature labor and was being rushed in by Emergency Floo. 

***************************************************************************

Ron and Harry had just arrived into the Ward with special Auror escorts provided by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry and his babies would be having an Auror guard as added protection while they were at St. Mungo’s. They were met by Medi-Nurses and Harry was taken from Ron (who had carried him in his arms instead of letting him be levitated) and placed on a stretcher.

“Ron! Don’t leave me.” pleaded Harry grabbing his hand, and then screamed bloody murder as another contraction hit him. After the contraction ended, he whimpered, “Where’s Lucius?..... I need Lucius” 

“Don’t worry mate, he’s on his way and will be here soon.” Ron tried to reassure his best friend. Secretly, he was worried because Lucius should have already been here.

“We need to get Mr. Potter into the Delivery Room now. Are you his coach or husband?” asked a Medi-Nurse.

Ron turned pale and suddenly had a horrified expression on his face. “Neither. I am just his best friend.”

“Ron, I can’t do this alone.” cried Harry who still hadn’t let go of Ron’s hand.

They started wheeling Harry into the Delivery Room with Ron being dragged reluctantly along beside him. As the doors were magically shutting behind them, a passing Medi-Intern happened to glance in and smiled when she saw a frightened young man with red hair, and freckles that looked ready to jump off a deathly white face, holding on to his husband’s hand.

***************************************************************************

‘St. Mungo’s Family Waiting Room’

Hermione and Molly had been at the Burrow together when they were alerted that Harry was in labor. They had just arrived at St. Mungo’s and were sitting on a sofa in the delivery waiting room. 

“Arthur is still trying to find Lucius, Percy and Penelope are waiting at the Burrow, Bill and Fleur will be coming soon with Neville and Luna, Severus is currently unavailable due to another unexpected emergency but his secretary told me that she would notify him immediately.” Molly explained to Hermione after she had finished speaking with her husband via the Wizarding Communication Network in the lobby.

“Oh, Molly, do you think Harry will be ok?” Hermione asked while holding her hand for comfort. “I wish we could be in there with him. What if something goes horribly wrong and he needs us? I wish that Poppy hadn't decided to leave the country and go to visit her family, and to think she won’t be back for another week. I know she never would have gone if she suspected that Harry would go into labor this soon. Oh, my, I am so worried.”

Molly had been through this before, maybe not the waiting part, but she was an expert when it came to being in labor. Trying to comfort the younger witch, she said, “Now, don’t worry Hermione dear. Harry and the babies will be just fine. Healer Jamison is an expert on male pregnancies and St. Mungo’s has the best Wizarding technology available for cases like this.” Trying to smile reassuringly she added, “Thank Merlin that Ron is able to be with him right now.”

“I know and that’s what I’m afraid of.” moaned Hermione burying her face behind her hands. Molly put her arm around Hermione and gave her a tight squeeze while hoping Ron could handle the situation. As for now, they just had to wait until the babies were born.

***************************************************************************

‘Delivery Room’

Harry had been moved to a bed in the Delivery Room and was made as comfortable as could be. While everyone worked around him getting the equipment and medical supplies ready, he kept a tight hold on Ron’s hand. Ron felt like it was broken but didn’t dare to complain about it since right now Harry was the one in more pain.

Harry squeezed Ron’s hand hard again as another contraction hit him and tried to not to cry out. Oh, Merlin, it felt just like he was being hit numerous times with The Cruciatus Curse. Shutting his eyes, he tried to remember how he was suppose to breathe and it all came back to him. As he found himself relaxing, the pain was easier to deal with and Harry loosened his hold on Ron’s hand just a little.

One of Medi-Wizard Nurse’s approached his side, smiled and said, “Mr. Potter, we need you to bend your knees and have your husband help you move down in the bed just a little bit then we will be putting your feet in stirrups.” She helped Ron as he lifted up Harry to move him into position.

At that time, Healer Jamison came into the Delivery Room saw Harry and walked over to the bed. Smiling, she greeted them both saying, “Hello Harry, Ron, how are you both doing? I see your little ones don't want to wait. Now, there is nothing to worry about we will take could care of you.”

Harry, glad to see a familiar face, smiled up at her, “I am so glad your here, I just wish Lucius was too.”

Patting his hand, she told him, “Don’t worry I am sure he’ll be walking in the Delivery Room at any moment now.” Looking at Ron, she asked, “I assume you will be Harry’s coach until Mr. Malfoy decides to join us?”

Ron’s face was still pale, and he looked like he was going to faint, but said to her with determination, “I won’t leave Harry’s side until Lucius gets here.”

Secretly, Ron would rather be anywhere but in the Delivery Room. He hated the sight of blood and his head was beginning to feel lightheaded just at the thought of what was to come. I can’t let Harry down. I just can’t. Hermione will kill me. Mom will disown me. Oh Merlin, I think I am going to be sick. I don’t think I can do this. Oh, shit, I am having trouble breathing, oh no, not now. What am I going to do?

“OK, then, let’s get these babies delivered and into your waiting arms.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Minutes Later’

Harry was in position with Ron sitting beside him on the bed still holding his hand. One of the Medi-Wizard Nurse’s was monitoring Harry’s blood pressure and magic level while another was doing the same with the babies. Once the babies were born, Healer Jamison would hand them over to a waiting member of her staff so they could each be cleaned and checked before Harry would be able to hold them. Harry had been prepped and Healer Jamison was in position waiting for the first baby to be born.

“Your fully dilated now Harry so I want you to concentrate on pushing with the next contraction.” 

Harry was naked and just in a hospital gown, his whole body was covered in sweat and he was gasping heavily for breath. With his hair plastered down on his head, he began pushing with all his might as a strong contraction hit him. Screaming with pain, he held Ron’s hand in a death grip. 

“Try to focus on your breathing Harry, it will help with the contractions and make it easier for you.” 

Nodding his head, Harry tried to do as she told him but the pain was so unbearable he almost passed out. A Medi-Witch standing beside him wiped his forehead with a cold damp cloth whispering in his ear, “Your doing good, Mr. Potter, hang in there it won’t be long now.”

“You can do this Harry, your almost there, just a few more pushes and soon you’ll see your first born.” Healer Jamison continued to encourage him.

Harry’s green eyes filled with tears and he cried out, “I am trying.... It just hurts so much.... I don’t think I can do this..” Turning his head, he whimpered to Ron, “Why isn’t Lucius here?.... I need him.”

“Don’t worry Mate, I am with you all the way.” Ron told him trying to sound brave for his friend but in reality he was scared out of his wits. 

“I can see the baby’s head it’s crowned, now push Harry, push hard!” She told him.

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pushed with all his might. The pain was intense and he felt a burning sensation as the baby slipped through his magically created labia opening. When, he opened his eyes, he saw Healer Jamison inspecting his baby then she was handing it over to her waiting assistant. Meanwhile, on Harry’s other side, Ron had fainted hitting his head on a table as he fell and was being levitated over to an empty bed so another Medi-Nurse could take care of him.

“Congratulations Harry, you have a beautiful little baby boy.” Healer Jamison smiled at him.

Harry heard crying, and tried to look but another contraction hit him and he screamed in pain. Again, he went through the motions and then another cry was heard, his little girl. Finally, just as he thought the pain would never end, his youngest was born. Opening his eyes to look, he saw Healer Jamison with a concerned expression on her face. 

“What’s the matter?” Harry cried out. “Is my baby ok?..... Why don’t I hear him crying?.... What’s wrong?....Tell me is he alright?”

He saw Healer Jamison hand his baby boy over to a waiting assistant and then she carried him out of the room. 

“Where are you taking him?.... I want to see my baby...... Bring him back to me..... What’s going on..... Let me see him.... I want to hold him.” Harry’s heart was breaking. He new something was seriously wrong but they wouldn’t tell him. Trying to get up out of the bed, he was pushed back down and then darkness overtook him.

***************************************************************************

‘Ministry of Magic’

~ previously~

As he was running through the lobby, he was thinking, Harry was in labor! Merlin it was too soon. Something must be wrong. He had to get to St. Mungo’s as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, he was in such a hurry and wasn’t paying attention so that he didn’t see what was coming around the corner in the opposite direction. By the time he did, it was too late.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was walking slowly down the hallway at the Ministry. He had accompanied one of his student’s who had been taken in for questioning by an Auror for performing an unforgettable on another student. It was actually an accident. They had been practicing Wizarding Dueling and one thing led to another. Words were spoken, insults flung, tempers flared and here he was. The two students involved were actually brothers so no charges would be filed but it was decided one of them would be transferred to another school as a safety precaution. The family would get counseling and hopefully all would end up well for them.

Oh, the joys of being Headmaster. I think now I know why Albus liked eating those damn gum drops of his. He heard a commotion up ahead and stopped to look. It looked like there had been some sort of accident involving..... NO!.... It can’t be..... This can’t be happening.... I don’t believe it.... but yes, it was and he saw a familiar blond head.... What in the name of Merlin.... Lucius?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hagrid had just left an inquest regarding another one of his magical beasts and was so busy wiping his eyes with a large hanky that he wasn’t watching where he was going. As he turned the corner, he felt something crash into him and thought he saw a flash of blond hair before he teetered unsteadily and fell down on top of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lucius?.... Lucius?.... Wake up..... Lucius, answer me..... Are you alright?” 

Lucius was slowly coming back to consciousness. He thought he heard a familiar voice talking to him. It felt like every bone in his body was broken but realized it was just an odd sensation he was feeling. Sweet mother of Merlin, what happened. He could hear crying and felt large rain drops falling down on his face. Wait a moment, he thought, why is it raining inside my office? Then he remembered and his eyes sprang open to find himself looking right up into the concerned and blotchy face of a crying Hagrid.

“Oh, look, he’s awake at last.” Hagrid cried in joy and would have jumped up and down but was stopped when Severus put a hand on his arm.

“Lucius, are you alright? Is anything broken?” Severus asked him with concern.

“Other than a splitting headache, I am fine.” Lucius hissed out trying to sit up.

With the help of Severus, Lucius stood and was leaning up against a wall. Trying to regain his equilibrium Lucius suddenly shouted, “Harry!.... Severus, I have to get to St. Mungo’s.... Harry’s in labor.... What time is it?”

“It’s just a little past 2:00 in the afternoon..... What?.... Did you say Harry’s in labor?.... Merlin, the poor boy must be going crazy with worry wondering what happened to you.” Severus said as they quickly ran to the Floo Network together.

***************************************************************************

‘St. Mungo’s Delivery Room’

Lucius ran into the Delivery Room and saw Harry unconscious on the bed. Walking swiftly over to him, he asked a Medi-Witch who was attending his husband, “Where is Healer Jamison? I want to speak with her immediately. What is wrong with my husband and where are our babies?”

“Oh, are you Mr. Potter’s husband?” she asked.

“Yes, I am and I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now.” Demanded an upset Lucius.

“Your husband gave birth but there were complications.” The frightened girl responded.

“Complications? What kind of complications?..... Answer me girl!” Lucius bellowed.

“I.....I....Oh, sir, I am ....” she was cut off in mid sentence when a voice answered behind him.

“Lucius! I am so sorry that I wasn’t here to greet you when you arrived.” Healer Jamison calmly said as Lucius turned around with an angry scowl on his face. “Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll explain everything to you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius was sitting by Harry’s bed holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up. I can’t believe this is happening, he thought. The pregnancy was proceeding so well, or so we thought. What am I going to tell Harry? Oh, Merlin, why? Why did this have to happen?

As Harry started to stir, Lucius got up and sat on the bed so that he could pull him up against his own body for comfort. He looked down at his young husband and tears filled his eyes. Watching the beautiful face that was still pale from the loss of blood and exhaustion from giving birth, he waited for the green eyes to open.

Slowly, the eyelashes began to flutter and then Harry opened his eyes to find himself looking directly up into his husband’s grey eyes.

“Lucius?” Harry whispered his green eyes searching the face above him.

“Oh, Harry, my beloved . How do you feel?” Lucius bent his head and kissed the soft lips beneath him.

“My babies? Lucius, where are my babies? I want to see my babies?” Harry cried out as he reached up and desperately grabbed Lucius.

“Harry, my darling, you have to be brave.” said Lucius.

“What? Lucius, tell me..... What is it?” implored Harry.

“We have two beautiful children, a boy and girl, but our other precious little baby boy didn’t make it.” cried Lucius, as he held his sobbing husband tightly against his chest.

“No, I don’t believe it.” Harry sobbed, “He’s not dead, I would know it. I saw him Lucius. I gave birth to him. I would sense it. There is something wrong about this. I need to see him, Lucius. I want to hold him in my arms.” pleaded a grieving Harry. “Please, Lucius. I want to hold him. I have to. Please bring him to me.”

“I am sorry, I can’t. Healer Jamison thought it would be in your best interest for his body to be....taken care of...” consoled Lucius.

“Taken care of? What do you mean? I don’t understand. Where is he? Bring him to me.” Harry screamed.

“Harry, calm down. It’s not good for you to be this upset. I’ll have the attending Medi-Nurse bring in Zane and Asha for you to hold and feed.” Lucius promised.

“NO!.... I want Damien... Bring me Damien...” Harry wouldn’t stop screaming and crying so he was given a sedative to calm him down.

While Harry was heavily sedated, Zane and Asha where wheeled into the room and put next to Harry’s bed. Lucius held them and fed them with a bottle until they fell asleep. They are so beautiful, he thought, our little family was almost complete but now we are missing one part of us.

***************************************************************************

~ Elsewhere at St. Mungo’s ~

“If I get caught, they will send me to Azakaban for life. I can’t believe I am doing this for you. I am risking everything. My life, my job and a future with somebody I have fallen in love with.”

“Don’t worry cousin, nobody will ever find out.” another voice whispered maliciously back.

Meanwhile the sound of a baby crying could be heard in the room................

TBC

A/N: I had trouble with this chapter but hope it turned out ok. I will try to post next chapter sometime over the weekend.


	27. Lucius, I am not crazy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

************************************************************************

 

Chapter 27:

 

~~ 2 Weeks Later ~~

‘The Burrow’

Molly and Hermione were sitting together at the Kitchen table talking about Harry. He was being discharged from St. Mungo’s today and Lucius would be contacting them once his young husband and their two newborn babies were safely settled in at Malfoy Manor. Harry along with Zane and Asha were finally coming home. They had been very worried about Harry’s mental state since the death of Damien. It was a shock to Hermione and the whole Weasley family.

“I still can’t believe it Molly. It’s like a living nightmare that you can’t wake up from. I keep thinking of everything that has happened over the past few weeks, trying to figure out what could have gone so horribly wrong but nothing about it makes any sense to me. Harry was in perfect health and his pregnancy was progressing normally. All the scans and tests showed there were no problems. Poppy had seen him that morning, gave him an examination, and found nothing wrong. That’s why she left to go visit her family. If Poppy thought Harry or the babies were in any mortal danger, do you really think she would have ever gone away? In fact, she was very pleased with how Harry and the babies were doing. Healer Jamison had even examined him that very morning too. I just don’t understand, he had two of the best Healers in Britain at his disposal and not one of them saw this coming. If Harry or the babies were in any kind of distress, wouldn’t one of them have discovered the problem then? Another thing, why didn’t Healer Jamison contact Poppy that Harry was in labor? If she had, then Poppy would have been by Harry’s side for the delivery.” Hermione started to cry and Molly reached her arm across the table to pat her hand reassuringly.

“I know dear, I know, it baffles me too. I just don’t understand why, with all the best new Wizarding birthing technology and staff available at St. Mungo’s, a tragedy like this could ever happen. I have given birth to seven children and even though I had complications with Bill and the twins, thank Merlin, I never lost any of my babies. What’s bothering me the most is that I just don’t understand how Healer Jamison thought it would be in Harry’s best interest not to let him hold Damien’s body. It would have helped Harry heal and face the reality that his precious baby was dead.” Molly stopped for a moment to wipe her eyes and then continued, “Who would have thought, stillborn, and the baby heartbeat monitors never even registered there were any abnormalities. Why, oh why, didn’t she let Harry hold him, see Damien’s body with his own eyes instead of ... of.... .oh dear...” Molly had to stop again and began crying along with Hermione, “What gave that... that.... that woman the right to dispose of Harry’s beautiful little baby boy’s body in that way. I have never heard of any Healer ever doing such a terrible thing with any newborn death.”

After a few minutes of trying to compose themselves, Hermione said. “Lucius was furious, and righteously so, he had Kingsley bring her in for questioning. She has been temporarily released from her duties at St. Mungo’s until the Hearing and Severus isn’t speaking to her. I am really worried about him Molly. I have never seen him look so hurt or angry in a long time. I think he was falling in love with Madeline and would have eventually asked for her hand in marriage.”

They both sat without saying anything else for a few minutes. Both of them thinking over the events of the last few weeks and wondering if there anything either one of them could have done to prevent it.

“Oh, Molly, they couldn’t even have a decent burial for poor Damien since Healer Jamison took it upon herself to dispose of his little body right away. Oh, I hate that woman! What gave her the right to make that decision for Harry and Lucius without first consulting with them? Why did she even think of using that particular spell for disposing of Damien’s body instead of waiting for Poppy to examine him and find out what caused his death? Isn’t it strange that her personal assistant who took his body from the Delivery Room seems to have mysteriously disappeared? I don’t believe her reasoning, when questioned by the investigating Aurors, that she felt it was in the best interest for Harry’s health and mental state of mind. It was morally and consciously wrong. What she took upon herself to do was in my mind barbaric and unforgivable.”

Molly squeezed her hand and nodding in agreement took over by saying, “It hurt Lucius so much because Harry wouldn’t even go to the Memorial Service with him as he doesn’t believe his baby boy is dead. He keeps insisting that little Damien is alive and won’t give up hope that he will be reunited with him. Oh, sweet Merlin, he is in such denial and it just breaks my heart that he doesn’t seem to be paying as much attention as he should be with Zane and Asha. I feel so bad that they both are suffering in this way. It is something no parent should ever have to go through.”

They were interrupted when an owl flew into the open window and landed on the table between them holding it’s leg out. Hermione untied the note and gave the owl a treat then it flew back out disappearing into the blue sky.

“It’s from Lucius.” Hermione said reading it, “They are back at Malfoy Manor and Harry is resting in their room with the babies. Lucius would like us to come over in about an hour but right now just wants Harry to have a little time alone with the babies.”

Looking up, she told Molly, “Lucius would like our help in talking with Harry in making him understand that Damien will never be coming back. He wants us to help him realize that Zane and Asha are the ones who need his undivided attention now.”

“Lucius is right Hermione. Harry and his babies need each other now more than ever before and it is up to us to make him see sense. After all he has done for us, we owe him this much. Why don’t we have something to eat, freshen up, then it will be time to go.”

They both stood up facing one another then smiling hugged and started to get ready for their visit to Malfoy Manor.

***************************************************************************

‘Malfoy Manor’

Lucius was standing in the doorway silently watching Harry with Zane and Asha. It was such a beautiful sight to behold and would have been complete if little Damien was here too. Harry was holding both of them while sitting in a rocking chair that was a gift from Arthur and Molly near the open window with a warm light breeze ruffling his hair. His dark head was bent down low so that his face was close to them and he was singing a song as they slept peacefully in his arms. It was only the second time Lucius had heard Harry sing and this song was just as beautiful yet heart wrenching as the one before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. 

***  
Lyrics to “You Raise Me Up” as sung by Josh Groban  
Writers: Brendan Graham (lyricist) & Rolf Lovland (composer)  
Producer: David Foster  
2002 Universal Music Publishing 

***

When he was finished, Harry gently kissed each of them on the top of their fuzzy little heads. Zane, the first born, would be an exact replica of Lucius having his same hair and eyes whereas Asha had auburn hair thanks to Lilly and had also inherited James’ hazel eyes. Lucius tried to imagine what little Damien would look like and thought he probably would have resembled his Harry. Lucius stood in the shadow of the doorway thinking since when did he become my Harry? I love him, Lucius thought. I don’t know exactly when it happened, or how, but he has managed to steal my heart. I have never loved anyone, except for Draco, as much as I do my new family at this moment.

Harry sensed someone was watching him and looked up, his green eyes searching the room until they landed on Lucius. Smiling, he glanced down once more at his little babies and motioned Lucius to come in and join him.

“I see you’ve finally gotten the little monsters to behave.” teased Lucius

“I never thought they would go to sleep. I fed them but they just wanted to stay awake and play with their Daddy.” Harry spoke quietly so as not to wake them.

Lucius had joined them and was standing beside him looking down upon his sleeping children. Both of them were suckling on their little fists and were making gurgling noises while they slept. Lucius had never been so happy in his life but wished again that Damien was part of it. He was also beginning to hope that maybe Harry was finally facing reality that Damien was really gone and not coming back. The next words out of Harry’s mouth ruined that thought instantly.

“I can’t wait until the day they meet their baby brother. I told them all about little Damien and how they will have to look out for him because he is so special.” Harry whispered looking up into the face of a pale Lucius.

“Harry.... My Darling... Please, I know that you don’t want to deal with this right now but you have to face the fact that Damien is never coming back.” Lucius was stopped by the look of anger on Harry’s face.

“NO!... Lucius you are wrong....... Damien is not dead..... He.... He....” Harry started to sob while trying to get the words out, “He is alive and waiting for me to come and find him. I hear Damien calling out to me while I sleep Lucius. I know you don’t believe me and think I’m crazy, that I’ve finally lost my mind but it’s the truth.”

“Harry, please, think about what you are saying.” pleaded Lucius trying to console his husband.

“No Lucius, I’ll never give up hope. Our little Damien is alive and someday I will prove it to you.” Harry looked down at his sleeping babies with tears in his eyes not saying another word to his worried husband.

Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you? Lucius told himself as he turned and walked out of the room to wait for their guests.

***************************************************************************

Lucius greeted Molly and Hermione warmly giving them both a hug and kiss on the cheek. As they walked into the Study to talk, Lucius explained to them what was going on.

“Thank you so much for coming. Harry is upstairs right now with the babies. I just left him alone with them a few minutes ago.” Lucius saw to it that the ladies were seated first but remained standing as he talked.

“I’ve called in the best Wizarding Medi-Psychologist Specialists to try and help him. They keep telling me Harry just needs time to adjust to the loss and that he will eventually come around. Supposedly, it is just his way of dealing with the pain and I am to let him continue on his path of healing and wait until he decides to approach me and talk about it. They assure me there is nothing wrong with him mentally and I just have to be patient until he comes around. I am at a complete loss on what to do next. Just when I think he might be getting over Damien’s death, Harry says or does something that expels that notion right out of my head.”

He stopped in the middle of the room not even aware that he had been walking back and forth while he talked to them. “I hope to Merlin you can help him come to his senses. I just don’t know what to do with him anymore. I am trying to understand. Please don’t think I am cold hearted it’s just it hurts me so much to see Harry this way. I just want to help him and don’t know how.” Lucius ran his fingers through his loose hair in frustration then said to the surprised women, “I love Harry and it’s killing me that I can’t seem to help him through this. I am suffering too. I feel like I have not only lost another son but also my husband.”

Molly and Hermione watched as the usual stoic Malfoy showed them his emotions in a very painful way. They felt so bad for him and genuinely wanted to find a way to help him and Harry. With a newfound determination, they stood up and approached Lucius. Pulling the surprised Malfoy in their arms, they hugged and told him everything would be alright. After they talked awhile longer, Molly and Hermione headed upstairs to see Harry.

***************************************************************************

Madeline was currently at her home waiting and hoping to hear from Severus. I have sent him numerous letters by owl post but they keep coming back unopened. She had been placed under house arrest until the hearing and an Auror guard was outside keeping watch. What have I done? How could I have let this happen. What was I thinking? He blackmailed me into doing this. Oh, why didn’t I confide in someone about what he planned to do? Well, I don’t care if I do go to Azkaban. I have to see Severus and explain everything to him. He will know what to do. I only wish I had done it sooner and that it’s not too late. She quickly walked over to the door opening it and called for the Auror guard to come in.

***************************************************************************

Jonathan Chambers was at a hidden location sitting in a chair and listening to that little brat cry. Oh, why doesn’t he shut up? I am getting sick of his confounding crying. If I still didn’t need him to accomplish my plan, I would dispose of him permanently. 

“MIMSY! Would you keep that damn Malfoy spawn quiet before I do it for you myself.” he yelled out in anger.

Mimsy popped into the room, “Don’t worry Master Chambers sir. I will take care of the little baby don’t you worry. He’s just hungry is all and wants to be held. I was busy in the Kitchen fixing his bottle and didn’t realize you was being bothered. I am so sorry Master. I promise you sir that it won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t. Now get out of my sight and be sure to keep him away from me or I won’t be responsible for what I do.” snarled Chambers to the frightened little house elf.

After Mimsy left, Jonathan stood up and stretched thinking that soon Harry would be with him. They would be leaving Britain together and without that little vermin. I know he will come. There is no other choice in the matter. For now, I just have to be patient and wait for his response to my summons.

***************************************************************************

After Lucius had left the room, Harry placed Zane and Asha in their cribs and called for Dobby. He told his friend to take care of the babies then headed for the hallway. Before shutting the door behind him, Harry turned and took one last look at his babies before he disappeared from Malfoy Manor.

***************************************************************************

“Harry, may we come in dear?” Molly was knocking on the door but there was no answer.

“Let’s just go in.” Hermione said starting to get worried.

When they stepped into the room, they saw Dobby standing nervously next to the cribs looking very upset and anxious. 

“Dobby! What’s the matter with you and where is Harry?” Hermione questioned the obviously distressed little house elf.

“Oh, Mistress Hermione! I is so very sorry but I promised Master Harry. He made me swear that I wouldn’t tell anyone he was leaving so he could have time to get away.”

“Oh my goodness! Dobby, quickly get Master Lucius up here right away.” Molly cried before rushing over to check on the babies, sighing in relief when she saw they both were peacefully sleeping and oblivious to the commotion that was going on around them.

After a few minutes, Lucius appeared in the doorway with a worried look on his face. “Dobby said you needed me. Is there something wrong?” His eyes searched the room for his husband, “Why isn’t Harry here?”

TBC

Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will post next one soon. I will try and correct any mistakes before next post. Thanks for reading.


	28. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

 

Chapter 28:

Madeline was anxiously pacing back and forth in the Library of her home waiting for a response back from Severus to her summons. She hoped that the Auror who went to tell Severus that she needed to speak with him about a very important matter would let him know how vital it was that he come and see her right away.

I only hope it’s not too late, she thought. Oh, how could I have been so stupid! I let my cousin manipulate me into helping him with his madcap plan to kidnap Harry Potter who as my patient I should have protected. I don’t know what I was thinking when I agreed to go along with his scheme of using a poor innocent baby to achieve his goal. He blackmailed me and I let him. I just hope it’s not too late and Severus can do something to stop him from carrying it out. Merlin, I wouldn’t blame Severus for not coming. What must he think of me? I have to fix this and one way or another, whether Severus helps me or not, I will find a way to stop my cousin. I wouldn’t blame Severus not to trust me after all I’ve done but I can’t let this go any further.

There was a knock on the door and she ran to open it. Smiling in relief, when she saw Severus standing in front of her with the Auror guide next to him. 

“Severus! I knew you would come.” Madeline greeted him gesturing him into the room with her hand. Then turning to the Auror, she asked, “Please. Would you give us a few minutes alone?”

He looked at Severus and upon seeing him nod agreed to leave them alone but told them he would be right outside in the hallway. Severus walked into the room and she shut the door behind him to give them privacy.

“Severus. Please sit down. I have so much to explain and very little time left before something horrible happens. I just hope it‘s not too late and you can help me.”

“Thank you, but no, I will remain standing.” Severus told her and walked up to a window then turned and faced her.

His face was blank showing no emotion but Madeline thought she detected anger in his beautiful onyx eyes. Severus hates me. I have to tell him everything and hope that he understands why I did it. I can only pray he finds it in his heart to forgive me. Either way, I am going to Azkaban and will lose my job at St. Mungo’s but it is what I deserve.

Walking up to him, she began to tell Severus everything. The plan Jonathan came up with to kidnap Harry by using one of his newborn babies and how he planned to take him to America but without the baby. She told him of how she helped her cousin achieve his goal by convincing everyone that the baby was stillborn. Explaining in detail, how she came up with the idea to use the same spell Medi-Witches used for terminating pregnancies on the body of Harry’s newborn son so as not to cause him anymore distress. It was the only way she could accomplish what her cousin wanted done.

“Jonathan took the baby to his hideout and is having his house elf, Mimsy, watch over the child. He’s out of control and obsessed to the point of madness with Harry. Severus, he plans on using the baby in order to get Harry to meet with him. Then once Harry does, he will force him into submission and both of them will go to America but without the baby. I am so sorry. I never intended for it to go this far. He blackmailed me and I let him. Please, you have to stop him before it’s too late. I will tell you where Jonathan is and how to gain access to his quarters but you have to be very careful. He is capable of doing anything and I don’t want further harm to come to the baby or Harry.”

Severus listened to everything Madeline told him. He wanted to question her further about the reason for the blackmail but had more urgent matters to take care of at the moment. Walking swiftly over to the mantle, Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder tossing it into the fireplace and saying “Malfoy Manor” then pulled Madeline along with him and they both disappeared in a flash of flames. Leaving behind a very confused Auror who had just run into the room upon hearing the commotion.

***************************************************************************

‘Malfoy Manor’

Lucius was still in his bedroom with Molly, Hermione and Dobby. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and was ready to Avada Kedavra someone.

“You just let my husband walk out that door and didn’t try to stop him? What in the bloody hell is the matter with you?” he bellowed at the cowering Dobby.

“Lucius! Please stop it. This is not helping matters.” Molly tried to calm Lucius down even though she was just as upset.

“What do you want me to do? This, this, elf let my husband leave knowing the mental state his mind was in and you expect me to remain calm?” seethed Lucius.

Hermione was busy trying to figure out where Harry could have disappeared to while quietly observing the still silent Dobby. Suddenly, she walked over to him and kneeling down so that her face was close to his whispered gently.

“Dobby? We are not mad at you but just worried about Master Harry’s welfare. If you know anything, anything at all, you have to tell us. Please, Dobby, can you tell us what happened and do you know where he went? This is very important and Master Harry would want you to let us know.”

Dobby looked at her with his large sorrowful eyes that were filled with tears and cried, “Master Harry made me promise not to say anything.”

“Dobby. Master Harry could be in danger and not realize it. You have to tell us what you know. He would not want you to get into any trouble over this. Lucius is his husband and has the right to know where Master Harry went. Please Dobby for the sake of their children you have to help us find him.” Hermione pleaded.

Dobby whimpered looking back over at the cribs where Zane and Asha were still peacefully sleeping oblivious to all the loud voices in the room. Then standing as tall as his little frame would allow, he said, “Dobby will tell you everything he knows.”

Dobby told them how his Master Harry had received a letter by owl post earlier in the day but that he didn’t know who it was from or what was in it. 

“After he read the letter, poor Master Harry just cried and then told Dobby that he would be leaving shortly for an important meeting. He told Dobby that Dobby was not to say anything to anyone and he expected me to take care of the babies until he returned. Before he went away, Master Harry told Dobby to leave him alone for a few moments with his little babies. That’s when you came into the room, Master Lucius sir. After you left, it was not long until Master Harry kissed his little babies goodbye and just disappeared. Oh, and Master Harry also gave Dobby this for safekeeping.” Dobby handed a stunned Lucius the emergency portkey disguised as an emerald stud that Harry wore in his left ear for protection.

“That’s all Dobby knows. Please you must help Master Harry. Dobby will never forgive himself should anything bad happens to his Master Harry. Oh, no, Dobby should be punished if Master Harry is harmed in any way. It’s all Dobby’s fault. I never should have let my Master Harry leave and now he in danger and all alone.” 

“Thank you for telling us Dobby and don’t worry. You won’t be punished.” Hermione comforted the crying elf while giving Lucius a stern warning look. 

They were interrupted when Severus came running into the room with a breathless Madeline right behind him.

“Lucius! where is Harry?” Severus demanded looking around and not seeing him turned with a worried look to face his friend. He had also noticed that Molly and Hermione as well as Dobby were all gathered together in the room.

“I don’t know Severus but that’s what we are trying to figure out.” replied Lucius.

“What the hell is she doing here?” He noticed Madeline standing in the room beside Severus and pulling out his wand got ready to curse her but was stopped when Severus stood between them.

“Lucius, no!” Severus held up his hand and told him, “Harry is in mortal peril. There may not be much time left so listen carefully all of you.” After Severus finished telling them what he knew, he motioned Madeline to come forward. 

***************************************************************************

~~~ Elsewhere ~~~

Jonathan was standing on the balcony off his bedroom, deep in thought, when Mimsy popped into the room interrupting him.

“What is it, you confounding little elf? You better have a good reason for bothering me or else you’ll be severely punished.” warned Chambers.

“He has arrived sir.” Mimsy answered bowing to his master in submission.

“What did you say?” demanded Jonathan with a look of maniacal joy on his face.

Looking up into the hazel eyes, Mimsy told him again, “He has arrived sir. The young Master Harry Potter has finally arrived and is waiting downstairs to meet with you.”

“See to it that the little brat keeps quiet and show Harry up here.” He ordered. “We are not to be disturbed no matter what, is that understood?”

Seeing Mimsy nod his head in agreement, Jonathan said before he left, “Hurry up. I will be waiting for my guest to join me.”

TBC

Stay tuned for next chapter in which Harry and Jonathan Chambers have a confrontation. It will be a longer chapter and consist of just the two of them. I hope you are still enjoying story and please let me know how you liked this update.


	29. Degradation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

Chapter 29:

Harry slowly followed Chamber’s house elf, Mimsy, up the steep staircase and along the dark winding hallway until the nervous elf stopped in front of an ominous looking door with an emblem of a falcon on it. The elf knocked and Harry heard Chamber’s voice answer, “Enter.”

Opening the door, Mimsy stood aside for Harry to enter the room then closed it silently behind him and stepped back into the hallway leaving the two alone together. Harry’s eyes took in the room with a quick glance, observing that it was a large bedroom and there was also a door leading out to a balcony. 

“I see that you’ve finally come to your senses.” Jonathan greeted Harry walking up to him with a smile and pulling the lithe young body up against his in a tight embrace.

Using his forearms and hands, Harry pushed hard against the firm chest angrily demanding, “Where is my baby? Where is Damien? I want to see him now!”

Laughing, Jonathan looked down into Harry’s green orbs that were sparkling with anger, and replied, “You have a temper, I like that it makes this game all the more exciting don’t you think?”

“Game!” Harry hissed. “You think this is a damned game? This is about my precious and innocent baby. This is about Damien now tell me where is he. What have you done to him? If you have hurt him in any way, by Merlin I’ll kill you.”

“Now Harry is that any way to greet your kind host? Don’t you have a kiss for me? Hmm. I thought we had reached an understanding of sorts. Now correct me if I am wrong, but I was under the distinct impression that by your coming here you had agreed to submit to my wishes in order to save your little brat. Have you changed your mind?” Jonathan menacingly whispered in his ear then nibbled the soft flesh with his teeth

“Stop it!” Harry tried pulling away from the hold Jonathan had him in but found himself being forced backwards over to the bed. “No!.. What are you doing? I only agreed to this meeting in order to save my baby. You wrote in the letter that I could see him before I agreed to your terms and, if I complied, that you would allow us both to leave unharmed. Is this how you keep your word Chamber's?”

“My darling Harry, I am sorry to say that I don’t seem to remember the details of my letter. Oops. How careless of me. Anyhow, whatever makes you think that I would even consider allowing that Malfoy spawn to come between us? No, I have been waiting for this moment a very long time now and am afraid I can’t let that happen.”

Before Harry realized what was happening, he found himself being pushed roughly down onto the bed with Chamber’s falling down on top of him. Harry started struggling but Chamber’s grabbed both his wrists in one hand violent twisting them above his head until Harry thought they would break. 

“Oh dear me, poor little Damien, I wonder what will happen to him. A little accident perhaps?” Chamber's taunted Harry.

With tears filling his eyes, Harry desperately pleaded, “No, please don’t hurt Damien. I’ll do anything you want, anything at all, just let him be safely taken home to Lucius. Please. I beg you. He’s just an innocent little baby and has never done anything to you. Why would you want to hurt him? What kind of sick pleasure does it give you in threatening to harm a child?”

“Now, now, my dear Harry, don’t worry your pretty little head about it. The brat is perfectly safe. At least for the time being, that is as long as you continue to cooperate with me.” Seeming to enjoy the look of pure panic on Harry’s pale face, Jonathan continued. “If you don’t, then I can’t promise that your precious little infant won’t have a little... let me see... What would you call it?... An unfortunate encounter with... death?”

“You Bastard!” Harry screamed trying to kick Chamber's in the groin. “I won’t let you get away with this. Let me go or else you’ll be sorry.”

Harry was fighting Chamber's with all his physical strength but soon found himself being restrained. I am too weak right now, he thought. I don’t have the strength to fight him, at least not at this time. If Damien and I are to get out of here alive and unharmed, then I have to keep a clear head and remain calm for both our sakes. Remember your plan Harry, you know what has to be done.

“I am warning you for the last time Harry. If you ever want to see your precious child alive again, then succumb to me now or face the consequences for your actions.” Jonathan told him.

“Jonathan, please, I came here, didn’t I?... I didn’t tell anybody about your letter... Lucius and my friends have no idea where I am or that I came here... I am willing to give myself to you but first let me see Damien.” Harry looked into the hazel eyes and pleaded, “I give you my word of honor that I will not try to escape only please let me see my baby.”

“Harry, you beg so beautifully but alas I am sorry to say that I cannot allow that. You see, my darling, it is simple as this. I just don’t trust you.” Jonathan saw the shocked look on Harry’s face and went on, “Now, now don’t worry. Once we make love then maybe, just maybe, I will have Mimsy bring your brat here to see you for one last time. However, that depends on you and what choice you make. If you offer yourself to me freely, then I will consider it but should you choose not to.... Well, I am sure you know what will happen next.”

Oh my God, please someone help me, Harry silently prayed in his heart. Please help me protect my precious little Damien. Please keep him safe from harm and don’t let this monster hurt him in any way. Please give me strength so I can save Damien and leave this evil place with him in my arms. I defeated Voldemort and survived the War. I can get through this. My baby’s life is at stake and I will do anything to save him no matter what the cost. Please forgive me Lucius but I have do to this in order to save our baby. No matter what happens, in the end I won’t let Chamber's win. 

“I will submit to you but only on the condition that I see can see my baby. I need to know Damien is alive and unharmed. I also want you to make an Unbreakable Vow that Damien will be returned back to Malfoy Manor safely. If you allow me this wish, I will do anything you say.” Harry hoped that Chamber's believed him but looking up into his eyes he wasn’t sure.

What are you up to Harry? Jonathan wondered. Oh, yes, I know you are planning something in that little mind of yours and it will be fun to see what it is. Deciding that he would toy with him a little while longer, Jonathan told him, “An Unbreakable Vow Harry? That is quite a drastic request, don’t you think? Now, why on earth would I want to do that? If I were to agree to do this, which I doubt, why not request the same of you?” Leaning down, Jonathan kissed him so roughly that it caused Harry’s bottom lip to bleed. Seeing the blood, Jonathan licked it and said, “Would you be willing to take the Unbreakable Vow for me, as well, my Harry?”

Harry knew that if he wanted to escape with his life as well as Damien’s, he couldn’t agree to take the Unbreakable Vow with Chamber's. As it would leave him, and his child, in an even more dangerous situation. 

“You know I can’t.” whispered Harry.

“I thought not. Oh well, that takes care of that little problem then, doesn’t it?” Jonathan teased. Then with his hand caressing Harry’s face and neck he said, “What if I told you, that I would allow Mimsy to bring your child here and you could hold him for a few moments.” Seeing Harry’s eyes brighten at the suggestion, Jonathan continued, “Now Harry, don’t get too excited. You see, I would expect compensation from you beforehand.”

“What? What would you have me do? Tell me. I will agree to anything just let me see Damien.” Harry knew he was selling his soul to the devil but for now there was no other option. He had to see Damien. He had to hold him in his arms for the very first time.

“Strip for me Harry.” Jonathan took pleasure in seeing Harry quiver with shame. “I want you to allow me to view and explore your delectable body with my hands and mouth. If you do this for me willingly, I will have Mimsy bring your baby. Otherwise, you will never see him and you will never know what happens to him.”

“I hate you!... If I agree to this, how do I know that you will follow through with bringing Damien to me? What makes you think that I can trust what you say especially after what you have pulled? ” demanded Harry.

“That’s what you will have to find out.” Jonathan calmly stated. “You have one minute to decide and then it will be too late. If you don’t make up your mind, I will do it for you myself.”

Harry closed his eyes and thought of Lucius and his babies. He was doing this for them. With tears flowing from his eyes, Harry nodded his head and said, “I agree. I will do it.”

“I knew you would make the right decision Harry.” Pushing himself up, Jonathan allowed Harry to stand and then he sat on the edge of the bed watching the young Wizarding Savior with lustful eyes.

Harry stood in the middle of the room facing Chamber's and imagined it was Lucius he saw sitting on the bed watching him with love and pride showing in his eyes. It was making Harry sick thinking of what he was about to do but there was no turning back now not if he wanted to see Damien.

Slowly, he began removing his clothing. First he unclipped his cloak dropping it to the floor, then came his sweater. After that, he unbuckled the belt to his jeans and then unzipped them pushing them down his legs and stepping out of them one leg at a time next came his boxers. Bending down, he untied his sneakers and taking them off tossed them aside and then slipped the socks off his feet. When he was done, he stood exposed and shivering from the cold air but held his head held high. 

Seeing the look on Chamber’s face, made Harry almost throw up. The only thing that was keeping him going along with this sick farce, was the thought of revenge he knew would be his against the sadistic Bastard. Once he brings Damien to me, then Chamber’s will know what real fear is.

“Come here, Harry.” commanded Jonathan. “No, don’t cover yourself, leave your hands by your side. Yes, that’s it, just like that now walk slowly towards me..... Now stop!”

With Harry standing just a few inches from the bed, Chamber's looked him up and down. 

“Oh, you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.” Chamber’s purred, “Touch yourself for me Harry.... No!.... not like that... not so fast... do it slowly.... enjoy it... yes... that’s it.... nice and slow.”

Harry ran his hands slowly up and down his body using the fingers of one hand to tweak his nipples while the other fondled his genitals. 

“Stop!... now get down on your knees.... oh perfect.... perfect... yes... just perfect. Alright, now crawl to me on your hands and knees like the little slut you are. Oh, if only your husband were here to witness this. I wonder what he would say seeing you crawling along the floor to me like a little bitch in heat.”

Harry was fighting to keep the tears from escaping, it was degrading and humiliating. I have to remember that it will soon be over and I will be holding Damien in my arms. When he reached the bed, Chamber’s instructed him to kneel between his legs. He had unzipped his own pants, and had been stroking himself while watching Harry.

“You know what to do now, don’t you? I hope I don’t have to tell you. Just be sure that I don’t feel your teeth or there will be hell to pay.” Jonathan warned.

Harry lifted his head, and never taking his eyes off of Chamber’s proceeded to deep throat the erect organ while trying not to gag. Tossing his head back, Chamber’s moaned with pleasure grabbing Harry by the hair and pulling his head closer. When it seemed he could not take much more from the offensive intrusion, Chamber’s spilled his seed into Harry’s mouth telling him to be sure to swallow every drop or face the consequences. Hanging his head in shame, Harry waited for Chamber’s to make his next move. 

“Get on the bed and lie down on your stomach.” Chamber’s commanded.

Standing up, his legs shaking, Harry climbed onto the bed and lay down burying his face in the pillows. He felt the bed sink as Chamber’s climbed in it after him. Trying not to sob, Harry kept thinking that soon it would be over and he would see Damien. Harry’s body became rigid when he felt the large hands begin to roughly explore his bare flesh. He was turned back and forth like a piece of meat while being groped, pinched, twisted and then his orifice poked with at least three fingers. Grimacing, Harry held his breath waiting for it to end.

Slapping Harry harshly on the butt, Chamber’s spoke, “Cover yourself and I will summon Mimsy to bring the child.” Staring down at Harry, he cautioned, “Just remember, not to try anything foolish or else...”

Harry quickly wrapped the sheet around his naked body and sat up on the bed anxiously waiting for the elf to appear with his baby. His heart and pulse were racing rapidly and he was trying not to appear too suspicious. He silently prayed for courage and hoped his plan would work. If not, all was lost and his only hope was that Lucius would somehow find out where they were and rescue them both from this fiend.

Chamber’s had left the room for just a few minutes and then returned. Walking up to the bed, he again warned Harry, “Mimsy will be coming any moment now with your child. You will have only a few minutes to be with him and then I will order Mimsy to take him away. I am warning you one last time, do not try anything stupid or I will kill the brat myself right in front of your eyes.”

“I won’t!... I promise.” Harry cried.

There was a loud pop and then Mimsy appeared in the room holding a crying bundle in his arms. Harry jumped off the bed and ran over to the elf anxiously reaching out for his baby. Mimsy looked over at Chamber’s and seeing him nod, handed the young baby over to his father.

Harry gently took his son and cradled him in his arms. Looking down, he moved the blanket aside to take his first look at his baby’s face.

TBC

Stay tuned for next chapter in which Harry is reunited with Damien and gets his revenge. Don’t worry Lucius and Severus will be making an appearance very soon. The story is almost over just a few more chapters to go. Thank you so much for all your support. I apologize for any mistakes and will make corrections before next update. ~ Misty ~


	30. Damien Alexander Potter-Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

 

Chapter 30:

Pulling the blanket aside, Harry gazed lovingly upon his son’s face for the first time since giving birth to him. Looking down at Damien, he saw enormous green eyes staring back up at him that were a much lighter shade than his own dark emerald green orbs. He had inherited Harry’s mop of black unruly hair with the exception of one large golden blond streak running through it. He’s just perfect, Harry thought and leaned his head down to kiss Damien on the nose, while carefully examining his little body as best he could for any signs of abuse. Damien giggled and cooed back at him, trying to grab Harry’s face with his small hands.

“Hello Damien, my beautiful baby boy. I am your Daddy and I love you so very much.” Harry whispered softly, with tears flowing down his cheeks, while gently rocking him in his arms and holding him close. 

Oh Merlin, I have been waiting for this moment for so long, Harry thought. There is no way in hell that I am handing my precious little boy back over to that lunatic. I have Damien now and I am not letting him go. We are going to get out of here and go back home to be with Lucius, Zane and Asha where we belong. Then being sure to speak quietly so Chamber’s wouldn‘t hear, Harry whispered, “Damien, your father, brother and sister are waiting to meet you my little one. They also love you so very much and can’t wait to see you.”

“Enjoy what time you have left with him because it’s almost up.” Chamber’s voice coldly reminded Harry while standing guard watching his every move.

Harry’s head shot up and he glared back at Chamber’s saying, “I’ve only just met him and you’re ready to take him away from me so soon. What kind of cold hearted bastard are you?”

“One that will enjoy seeing you begging for my mercy on the behalf of your filthy little brat. Now hurry up because it’s time for Mimsy to take him away. You’ve been with him long enough, so you had better say goodbye.” Chambers ordered then turned to talk quietly with his house elf.

While Chamber’s back was turned, Harry held Damien firmly in his arms and slowly began to back up away from Chambers and Mimsy. He glanced over to the pile of clothes and saw his cloak was still untouched and right where he had dropped it. With a determined look on his face, Harry silently cast the spell “Accio Harry’s wand!” and it came to him unseen by his two captors.

Before he left Malfoy Manor, Harry had cast a Bedazzling Hex on his wand so that he could conceal it in his robes. Glancing down at Damien, he saw his baby had fallen asleep and quickly placed a Disillusionment Charm on him as well as numerous shield and protection charms. Making sure he had a tight hold on his son with one arm, Harry used a form of sticking charm on the bed sheet he had a securely wrapped around his body so it wouldn’t fall off. He wasn’t sure what kind of magic he could use against the house elf and really didn’t want to harm him but would if he stood in his way.

“Stupefy!” Harry silently cried and a jet of red light flashed from his wand hitting Chamber’s squarely in the back and sending him toppling to the floor with a thud. Then he used the spell “Obscuro!” to cause a blindfold to appear over Chamber’s eyes and “Incarcerous!” to tie him up with thick ropes.

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry summoned his Stag Patronus and sent it off to Malfoy Manor with a message of help and directions on how to find him. Then focusing his attention on protecting himself and Damien, Harry recalled all his defensive training to mind and prepared himself for Chamber’s retaliation.

Mimsy saw what was happening and went to help his Master. He didn’t want to harm the young man or the baby but his loyalty was to Chamber’s. He quickly cast the “Ennervate” counter curse and “Diffindo” to sever his bindings then Mimsy found himself being roughly pushed aside.

Jonathan jumped up, his face was white and a look of pure fury was etched on it. Advancing towards his prey, he  
pulled his wand from his robes and pointing it at Harry yelled “Crucio!”

Harry jumped out of the way and easily countered with “Protego!” and at the same time yelled “Impedimenta!”. His jinx hit Chamber’s squarely in the chest, causing him to be lifted off his feet and then slammed into the opposite wall, where he slid down to the floor dazed.

Deciding he would fight with no holds bar, Harry yelled “Levicorpus” and Jonathan found himself hanging upside down in the air by one ankle. 

“Help me you damn elf!” Chamber’s cursed at Mimsy. “Don’t just stand there gawking like a fool, do something!”

“Scourgify” Harry yelled and Chamber’s found his mouth being cleaned out by soap.

Mimsy was at wits end, he wanted to help his Master but at the same time hoped that the Potter boy would win. His Master had never been a kind man and was always cruel to him. Having no other choice, Mimsy called out “Finite!” and issued a cushioning charm to stop Chamber’s from injuring himself in the fall.

Standing up and brushing himself off, Chamber’s cautiously approached Harry with his wand at the ready saying, “I’ll kill your blasted child for this you little fool and there is nothing you can to do stop me. I’ll enjoy seeing you crying and begging for his life. When I am done, I’ll be sure to send what’s left of him off to your darling husband with my best regards. That is, if there are any remains left for him to bury.” Looking around the room, he continued, “What have you done with him? I’ll eventually find him, or Mimsy will, there is no hiding that creature from both of us for ever.”

Snarling Harry cried out, “Furnuncular!” and was pleased to see painful looking red oozing boils popping up and covering his nemesis’ entire face.

Yelping in pain, Chamber’s screamed, “How dare you!.... Mimsy help me!... Oh, you’ll pay dearly for this Harry.....” 

Mimsy healed his Master’s face and then found himself being viciously kicked across the room where he crashed into the glass door leading to the balcony and lay still.

Harry yelled in anger, “Your a monster!.... How could you do that to your own House Elf?.... He was only trying to help you and you might have killed him.” 

“He’s fine!.... Believe me, I’ve done much worse to him over the years and he’s used to it. As a matter of fact, Mimsy likes the way I treat him..... It keeps him loyal..... In a few minutes, he’ll heal himself and then help me deal with you. After that, I’ll dispose of your little brat for good.” Jonathan was trying to provoke Harry into letting his guard down.

“I’ll kill you before I let you harm my baby!” promised Harry while dodging a nasty hex Chamber’s sent his way.

The two Wizards began dueling, both sending violent hexes back and forth at each other. To anyone watching, it might have looked like they were dancing gracefully around the room together. When in fact, the two of them were fighting each other for their own personal and desperate reasons. Harry wanted to disarm and immobilize Chamber’s until help arrived but Jonathan was dueling to cause bodily harm and death.

Harry was getting tired and hoped that Lucius would arrive soon. His strength was ebbing from the numerous curses he was issuing causing him to have difficulty in keeping Damien’s protective shields up.

Seeing an opportunity, Harry yelled, “Flipendo!” and actually laughed when he saw Chamber’s flip over backwards and land on his butt. He then also used the Confundus Charm to try and slow his opponent down.

Harry was so focused on his dueling and keeping Damien from being harmed, that he didn’t notice Mimsy had woken up until it was too late. Chamber’s faithful little elf sent a stunning hex from behind Harry knocking him to the floor. When Harry realized what was happening, he quickly used a hovering spell on Damien and levitated him over to a safe area of the room being sure the disillusionment and protective charms remained in effect.

Cursing himself for his own stupidity, Harry felt a rough kick in his stomach causing him to roll over on his back. He found himself looking up into the leering face of Chamber’s with a wand pointed right at him.

Holding out his hand, Jonathan ordered him. “Give me your wand now Harry and I just might be kind enough to spare you but will mercifully kill your baby. Otherwise, be prepared for him to suffer a rather horrible and painful death.”

“Oh, no, I don’t think so Chamber’s.” An ice cold voice resonated in the room causing a chill to run up Jonathan’s spine.

Hearing his husband’s familiar voice, Harry nearly screamed out loud with joy. Pushing himself up, he saw Lucius standing right behind Chamber’s holding his wand to the back of his neck. Sighing in relief, when he also saw that Severus and Dobby had come along with him as a back up guard. Severus and Dobby had both stepped into the room and took protective positions.

“Harry, get up and go to Damien. I’ll deal with this abomination myself.” Holding out his hand for Harry to grab hold of, Lucius lifted his slighter husband off the floor.

Harry ran over to where he had hidden Damien and removed the Disillusionment Charm. Picking his baby up and holding him protectively in his arms, he noticed that little Damien was still peacefully sleeping unaware of all the commotion that was taken place around him.

“Harry take Damien and go with Dobby, he will take you back to Malfoy Manor and I will join you there later.” Lucius ordered a distraught Harry. “The Weasley family and Ms. Granger are waiting for you and will protect you and our children until I return.”

“No! I won’t leave you Lucius.” Harry cried shaking his head. “Dobby can take Damien back home for me but I am not leaving here without you beside me.”

“Potter now is really not the time for heroics.” Severus affectionately cajoled Harry.

“Severus!.... Dobby!.... It’s really good to see you both here.” Harry smiled warmly at his Mentor and little friend.

“Master Harry! Dobby also come! Oh, Master Harry, you and baby Damien Potter-Malfoy are both safe now. Dobby begged Master Malfoy to let Dobby come with him so Dobby could offer his assistance to help rescue you.” The little elf was so happy to see Harry that he was wiping his eyes and blowing his nose with a large handkerchief.

“How did you find us?.... I was afraid you’d never show up until it was too late.... Did my Stag Patronus lead you to us?...... Oh, Merlin, I am so glad to see you.”

“No, Harry, we had a little help from another source but your Patronus did help us get here faster.” Lucius told him.

“Oh, this is just lovely!..... The Potter-Malfoy family reunion..... How adorable..... Well, I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you that it must come to an end..... Mimsy!...... NOW!” 

TBC

Stay tuned for next chapter in which Lucius, Severus and even Dobby have their revenge.

I am going away for my birthday over the weekend and won’t be back until Monday. I wanted to get another chapter posted and hope you enjoy it. Hopefully, I haven’t made a big mess with my spelling and the use of the hexes/spells I used. If I did, please let me know so I can correct them. There is more dueling to come so be sure to check back. I will try to post next chapter sometime next week until then take care and thanks for reading. ~ Misty ~


	31. Duels

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***************************************************************************

New Author’s Note posted 11/30/2008: Hi everyone, I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving. I have edited this chapter so that hopefully it is better. I was very disappointed with the way it originally turned out so have tried to fix it up. I am already working on final chapter and hope to get it posted sometime today. 

 

Chapter 31:

 

With his wand still pointed directly at Chamber’s and not once taking his eyes from the coward, Lucius pulled Harry and Damien behind him while calmly saying, “Stay behind me my beloved while I deal with this filthy excuse for a wizard myself.”

Still being tired after his own ordeal with Chamber’s, Harry gratefully stood behind Lucius while carefully cradling the still sleeping Damien in his arms and looking at the scene unfolding before his eyes. He heard Chamber’s yelling at Mimsy but so far nothing happened. Severus also had his wand steadily trained on Chamber’s while Dobby was waiting with his finger pointed at Mimsy. It seemed to be a stand off of some kind with both sides waiting for the other to make the first move. It almost reminded Harry of one of those old black and white Saturday westerns that Dudley and Uncle Vernon used to watch on the telly, while Aunt Petunia was out shopping with her friends, and would have been funny if not for the dangerous situation they all were in.

Mimsy knew his Master was yelling at him and what he was supposed to do. What he was compelled to do. He didn’t want to hurt anyone but Master Chamber’s had warned him that if he failed again then his next punishment would be even more severe than the last one. Mimsy had not forgotten how he was beaten after his failure in helping his Master kidnap the young Professor Potter from Hogwarts and wished he had died then so he wouldn’t be used anymore to harm innocent people. His whole life had been devoted to the Chambers’ family who were extremely cruel and hateful. Tears filled his eyes as Mimsy thought about how life might have been different had he been lucky enough to have served in a family like the Potter-Malfoys’. He knew that Harry Potter-Malfoy was kind hearted why he had even tried to help Mimsy earlier. This was so very wrong. Harry Potter-Malfoy had never done anything to Master Chamber’s or Mimsy.

“MIMSY!?.... What are you waiting for?.... I said NOW!...” Jonathan yelled while cursing under his breath. “YOU STUPID LITTLE VERMIN...... HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME.... YOUR MASTER!” Jonathan was ready to kill Mimsy right along with Malfoy and Snape but needed his help first so it would have to wait but he would do it later. Of course he had no intention of harming Harry, no, he had very special plans for the young beauty and once he got him away to America then no one would stand in his way.

No! Mimsy thought with a new found determination. I will not help my Master harm Harry Potter-Malfoy, his little baby or the others. Being a house-elf, Mimsy was magically impeded from disobeying his Master’s direct order and knew death was his only option. Looking over at the huge fireplace, he saw red hot flames flickering in it’s depth and knew what he must do. Amazingly, he seemed at peace knowing that the end was so near and hopefully he soon would be in a better place where there would be no more pain or cruelty. This would be his punishment for disobeying his Master and he was ready to accept it.

Harry whispered a warning in Lucius’ ear, “Be careful my love, Chamber’s is crazy and capable of almost anything.”

Harry knew Chamber’s was insane and that it was just a matter of time before he finally cracked. Looking over at Mimsy, he could see that the little elf was contemplating what to do next and that it was causing him much pain by disobeying his Master’s orders. He felt so sorry for him and wished there was something he could do to help but didn’t know how.

“What the hell are you doing?......... I gave you a direct order and you will obey me or face the consequences.” Chamber’s hollered again.

Mimsy looked over at Harry and gave him a sad smile and it was then Harry realized what the little elf planned to do. With horror, Harry watched Mimsy turn towards the fireplace and before he realized what he was doing called out to him.

“Mimsy!.... No..... Please don’t... It’s not worth it...... Chamber’s not worth it..... We can help you..... Please... You don’t have to do this.” Harry pleaded to the little elf.

Mimsy stopped for a moment then turned around bowed and spoke directly to Harry. “Thank you for being so kind to Mimsy. You are the first wizard who has ever shown Mimsy compassion. Mimsy will never forget you Harry Potter-Malfoy.” Hanging his head, Mimsy continued heading towards the fireplace.

“NO!..... Dobby stop him..... Don’t let him do it.” Harry desperately cried out to his little friend begging him to stop Mimsy from killing himself. 

It was at that moment, when Chamber’s seeing an opportunity struck with a vengeance sending a particular violent slashing hex towards Lucius who just barely managed to deflect it in time. 

Lucius responded and hit Chamber’s in the stomach with a spectacular stunning spell that threw him across the room. “That’s for the pain you put my husband through and for kidnapping our child you bastard!”

With Damien wrapped securely in his arms, Harry kept a safe distance away and watched as his husband dueled with Chamber’s.

“Don’t worry Harry. Lucius knows what he is doing you just have to trust him.” Severus had walked over to where Harry was standing ready to defend him and Damien to the death should Lucius fail in subduing Chamber’s. Severus had every confidence that his friend could handle Chamber’s but knew Harry and little Damien needed his protection just in case of any misfired spells.

“Oh Sev, you know that I do but Chamber’s will not fight fairly. He is crazy. I am worried about what might happen.” Harry whispered.

Harry could only continue to watch with tear filled eyes as the two opponents traded spells that were becoming more and more dangerous by the moment. He noticed that Lucius’ cheek was bleeding where the slashing hex had grazed him and hoped that his husband was not in too much pain. Oh, Lucius, please be careful, Harry silently prayed. I need you and our children need you. We love you. If the situation wasn’t so dangerous, Harry would have enjoyed watching Lucius in action. He looked magnificent with his long blond hair flowing loosely around his shoulders and his muscular body moving gracefully around the room as if he were dancing a waltz instead of dueling a madman.

Chamber’s was trying to taunt Lucius and distract him so that he could mortally wound him.

“I bet you didn’t know what a little whore your husband is in bed, did you Malfoy?.... He was practically screaming and begging for me take him.... to fill his body..... Why, he even gave me a strip tease show and sucked me off with his delectable little tongue...... After I am finished with you, I will take your slut 24 hours a day just to hear him crying out my name.”

“LUCIUS, please don’t listen to him..... he’s trying to distract you.” Harry cried out.

“Whatever you did to my husband I know that it was forced upon him and for that you will pay and pay dearly.” Lucius hissed in fury.

With a wave of his wand, Lucius casually sent a hex at his opponent causing his hair to fall out in large clumps while saying, “You forget who your dealing with Chamber’s. I am not some young innocent victim whom you can fool and take advantage of like you did with my husband. Do I need to remind you that I was once a Death Eater for Voldemort, as well as his right hand man, and know more dark spells that even you would never have heard of.”

“Do you think I am stupid, Malfoy?” Chamber’s spat out. “No matter what happens here tonight I know that you wouldn’t dare to use dark spells against me and risk being sent to Azkaban. Why, who then would be there to protect your beautiful husband and children? Hmmm? Maybe you should use one against me and then I will be left free to continue my conquest of your darling Harry.”

“Focus, Lucius, focus. Don’t let him goad you my friend.” Severus cautioned in a calming voice.

“Expulso!” bellowed Chamber’s and the wardrobe cabinet near where Lucius was standing blew up and the force of the explosion nearly knocked him off his feet. Shards of wood and glass went flying through the room like ammunition causing Severus to put up a protective shield around Harry and Damien.

“Is that the best that you can do Chamber’s?” drawled Lucius in a mocking tone seemingly unaffected by what had just happened . “Why my little Damien could do better than that and you call yourself a wizard.”

Lucius sent a hex that caused Chamber’s pants and underwear to fall down around his ankles and he almost tripped over them. He quickly pulled them back up and his eyes looked madly around the room for an escape route but saw there was none. 

“Damn you, Malfoy!....” screamed Chamber’s in rage. 

Seeing that he was running out of time and losing the battle, Chamber’s began to get more aggressive and also careless with his dueling. One of his curses narrowly missed Harry and Damien again so Lucius decided it was time to end this charade before his loved ones were seriously injured. He really wanted to kill Chamber’s for harming Harry and threatening his son, but knew he couldn’t. Lucius vowed that Chamber’s would pay for what he did to Harry and Damien but killing him would be far too simple. He would not give the bastard satisfaction of an easy death and so would let the Wizengamot deal with him and his cousin as they saw fit.

“Let’s end this now Chamber’s..... It’s over...... You’ve lost... So why don’t you face reality and give up before you get hurt.... Please don’t misunderstand me, it’s not that I wouldn‘t mind hurting you for what you’ve put my husband and child through but I would rather they didn’t have to witness it.” Lucius stood still looking Chamber’s directly in the eyes then in a very soft voice added, “Although, I must say that the idea of skewering your little..... um... what shall we call them....” and with his wand moving slowly downward, continued in a sarcastic tone. “Let me see.....golden jewels perhaps.... yes... that’s right.... your golden jewels.... and might I add.... rather small ones at that..... ” Giving a slight chuckle, Lucius went on, “Why the thought had entered my mind.... Oh Merlin, they really are little though, aren't they Severus?..... Well, anyway while the idea of skewering your precious little jewels would be rather entertaining I really don’t think it would be appropriate for my husband and child to see.... Why think of the shock it would give them..... the nightmares... I cannot allow that.... What kind of husband and father would I be then?..... No, Chamber’s, you see I love my family and will not allow them to suffer such a humiliating sight.”

“INCENDIO!” Chamber’s yelled waving his wand wildly around the room at the curtains and furniture.

The entire room lit up with a bright orange light but before it could get out of control Severus stopped it by yelling, “AGUAMENTI!”

“Lucius, I think that now would be a very good time, don’t you?” Severus called out.

“Yes, my old friend, I must say that I agree with you. It is time to end this.” Lucius replied and with a feral grin he added. “It is getting rather late. My darling husband and child are exhausted after their little adventure and want to go home. I must say that I am rather tired myself. In fact, I would like to get them to Malfoy Manor as soon as possible and see to it that my husband is safely tucked away in bed so that I can show him just how much I love him. I have rather missed my little spouse and never had the opportunity to properly thank him for giving me three beautiful children.”

Severus turned to a blushing Harry and told him to keep back, that everything would be ok, and then walked forward to stand beside Lucius.

“Be careful.” Harry whispered, as he watched his two rescuers stand side by side with their wands pointed at Chamber’s.

“Stand down Chamber’s and hand over your wand now so that we can get you some help.” Severus told him.

“NEVER!” Chamber’s hissed through tightly clenched teeth. 

“Well, don’t say we didn’t try and warn you.” responded Severus with an evil grin of his own on his face.

“I think I am going to rather enjoy this myself.” Lucius added.

Lucius and Severus both pointed their wands and at the same time they began casting spells, one right after the other, until all Harry could see was a large and thick rainbow like colored cloud covering the area where Chamber’s was standing. Harry watched in awe, it was almost like they were artistically drawing or painting instead of dueling with their archenemy. Chamber’s didn’t even have a chance to defend himself before he was engulfed by the mysterious substance coming out of their wands. After they were finished, Severus remained standing on guard in front of it waiting for the cloud to dissolve. Lucius whispered something in his ear, laughing they both shook hands then Lucius turned and walked back towards Harry and Damien.

“Merlin! What did you do?” Harry gasped in surprise as Lucius approached him. 

Lucius finally reached him and pulled both his husband and son up into his arms in a warm and loving embrace. Covering Harry’s face in soft kisses, Lucius whispered, “You’ll see in a few minutes my darling.”

Harry reached up with his hand to gently caress the side of Lucius’ cheek where he knew there would be a scar. “I love you with all my heart and soul, Lucius Abraxis Potter-Malfoy. Your our Hero and our Night in Shining Armor.” With his emerald eyes sparkling with tears, Harry whispered, “After I lost Ginny, I never thought I could ever find love again. I was wrong. I have. I will always love Ginny she holds a very special place in my heart that will never go away. But you, my beloved Lucius, are the true love of my life and the soul mate I have been waiting an eternity for.”

Lucius bent his head and they kissed deeply until Damien chose that moment to wake up and started gurgling to get attention. Lucius’ eyes widened as he looked down upon his youngest child’s face for the very first time. 

“Lucius, I am proud to present to you our youngest son, Damien Alexander Potter-Malfoy.” Harry spoke softly holding the baby up for his husband to take in his arms. “Don’t worry, he won’t break and is much stronger than you think.” Harry smiled up at Lucius seeing how nervous he looked and who was now holding Damien like a porcelain doll.

Lucius had tears in his eyes, “He’s beautiful my love.”

They both heard a familiar deep rumbling laugh and then a voice saying, “Are we interrupting something important? If now is not a good time, we can always come back later. When your not so occupied, that is.” 

Turning around, Harry and Lucius looked into the smiling faces of Kingsley Shacklebolt and his team of Aurors along with Arthur and Ron Weasley. Kingsley sent his team over to where Severus was standing next to the quickly dissolving cloud and then pulled Lucius, who was still holding Damien, aside so that he could speak with him privately.

“Ron!.... Mr. Weasley!” Harry cried out running over to give them both a hug.

“Blimey mate, what happened? It looks like we missed all the action.” Ron mumbled in disappointment while hugging Harry back.

“How are my babies?.... I have so much to tell you but need to get Damien home first to meet his brother and sister.” Harry told him and then suddenly he yelled out causing Ron to jump back. “OH MY GOSH!... DOBBY?.... MIMSY?.... HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THEM?... WHERE ARE THEY?....” Harry turned to look around the room but there was no sign of the two little house elves. 

“Dobby?” Harry called out again. “Dobby, where are you?”

“Harry what’s the matter? Is there something wrong?” Lucius had heard Harry calling out and hearing the panic in his voice came over to see what the problem was.

“Oh, Lucius, it’s Dobby and Mimsy.” Harry cried out in anguish. “Oh, dear sweet Merlin, how could I have just forgotten about them. Mimsy was ready to kill himself and I asked Dobby to stop him. What did I do? What if I’ve killed both of them.”

Lucius carefully handed Damien over to Arthur while pulling a sobbing Harry into his arms and rubbing his back in a gentle soothing motion. “Shhh, there, there, everything will be alright. Dobby did save Mimsy but in order to do it he had to remove him from his Master’s magic.”

“What?” Harry gasped through his sobs to look up at Lucius with tear filled eyes.

“DOBBY!.... YOU CAN BOTH COME BACK NOW.... IT’S OVER.... IT’S SAFE FOR YOU TO SHOW YOURSELVES.” Lucius called out in a commanding voice.

With a loud crack both Dobby and Mimsy materialized right in front of Harry and Lucius.

“Oh, Master Harry, me is so sorry that I worried you but there was no other way.” Dobby cried while hugging Harry’s legs.

Harry bent down and gave Dobby a warm hug back, “Don’t worry about it Dobby. As long as you and Mimsy are ok, that’s all that matters.”

Looking over at Mimsy, Harry smiled and said, “Mimsy, I am so glad your not hurt. I am sorry for everything that Chamber’s has put you through and I know you didn’t mean any harm to me or my child. I know it is because of you that Damien is safe. Thank you for protecting my son from that madman.”

Mimsy looked up at Harry with large doleful eyes saying, “Oh, no, Master Harry. Please don’t thank me. It was with great pleasure and honor that Mimsy was able to help your little one.”

Lucius pulled Harry back up against him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I want you to come with me and see something.” He guided Harry over to where Severus and the Auror Team were standing guard over Chamber’s. Lucius kept a firm hold on Harry and motioned with his head for them to move aside.

When Harry saw what was standing in the middle of the floor, he gasped in surprise. It was Chamber’s alright but not the same Jonathan Chamber’s he saw a few minutes ago. This Jonathan Chamber’s looked exactly like a House Elf right down to the large ears and Harry started to laugh until tears fell from his eyes. Chamber’s looked up and started yelling in gibberish at all of them while angrily stomping his feet and waving his long scrawny arms around in a wild circle.

“Does he remember who he is?” Harry asked in wonder.

“Oh yes, he does, but as you can see he can’t quite communicate the way he wants to.” Lucius smirked giving Harry a tight squeeze. “The spell will only last for a few hours and then he will change back.”

“It’s brilliant!” Harry giggled. “What made you think of it?”

“Well, Severus and I decided he needed to learn a very valuable lesson in humility.” Lucius offered. “We also knew that it was the only way for Mimsy to be finally free of him.”

Harry turned his head and looking up with a bewildered look on his face asked, “But how?”

“Wait and you’ll see.” Lucius promised.

Kingsley and Ron had walked over to join them, while Arthur stayed behind to be with Damien. The group formed a tight circle around Chamber’s and then watched as Mimsy entered it and approached his Master. Dobby came up and stood proudly next to Harry. Harry reached down and held Dobby’s hand in his so they could watch what happened together. Mimsy and Chamber’s began talking and then yelling at each other. Harry couldn’t understand a single word that was coming out of their mouths. When it was all over, Mimsy turned his back on Chamber’s and walked over to stand in front of Harry.

“Thank you for setting Mimsy free. I will never forget all your kindness and what you did for Mimsy this day. If any of you ever need the help of Mimsy, Dobby will know where to find me.” Then with a loud crack he was gone from the room.

“Where did he go?” Harry asked looking down at Dobby.

“Mimsy went in search of his lost family, Master Harry. The Chambers’ had bought Mimsy illegally from the Elf Slave Trade many years ago. Mimsy had been stolen when he was just a baby elf from his family and Mimsy wants to find them.” Dobby answered then asked, “Would Master Harry allow Dobby one small favor? Please?”

“You don’t have to ask my permission for anything Dobby. You know that.” Harry told his little friend wondering what he was up to.

With a determined look, Dobby entered the circle and walked up to Chamber’s. Stopping, the brave little elf stood still in front of him then lifting up his skinny arm he made a fist and swung it punching Chamber’s with all his might right in his fat bulbous nose. Chamber’s fell flat on his back to the floor then jumped up screeching and began rubbing his nose. “THAT’S FOR TRYING TO HARM MY MASTER HARRY!” Dobby yelled.

Then, Dobby swung a second time and punched Chamber’s even harder right in the eye causing him to lose his balance and topple to the floor a second time, “AND THAT’S FOR KIDNAPPING AN INNOCENT LITTLE BABY... OUR LITTLE DAMIEN POTTER-MALFOY! .... IF YOU EVER TRY TO HARM EITHER ONE OF THEM AGAIN, THEN DOBBY WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!”

With a large smile, Dobby walked back to stand with Harry and Lucius. Arthur had handed a sleeping Damien back over to Harry and now was standing beside them as well.

“Wow, that was amazing Dobby!” Ron cried, “Will you show me how to punch like that? Maybe we could practice on that slime bag together!”

“RONALD WEASLEY!” Arthur scolded his son while wagging a finger at him. “Don’t you dare!” Then added with a smile of his own, “Whatever would your Mother say?”

Harry yawned so Lucius lifted him up in his arms along with Damien while saying, “I think I had better get my husband and son home. They have had a long day and need some rest.”

Lucius looked over at Severus and Kingsley, “You’ll take care of things from here?”

“We’re taking Chamber’s into custody and will hold him for questioning then tomorrow he and his accomplice will face charges for kidnapping along with many other numerous offenses. You can rest assured knowing that Chamber's will not be seeing the light of day for a very long time.” Kingsley promised him.

“Good!” Lucius said, then carrying a sleeping Harry and Damien in his arms he walked out of the room to take them home to their waiting family.

TBC

Stay tuned for final chapter in which there finally is a happy family reunion


	32. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

 

***************************************************************************

 

Final Author’s Note: Hi my readers, at last here is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who has read my first HP story. I especially want to thank all of my reviewers who have given me their support and the encouragement to continue. I have enjoyed reading all of your reviews and am glad you liked my story so much. Thank you all for being so nice. Hugs, Misty.

 

Chapter 32:

Harry woke up and slowly opened his eyes. Stretching out his limbs, he smiled, remembering the night before. He was spooned up against Lucius' chest and his husband's arms were wrapped protectively around him. Harry felt Lucius nibbling on his neck and then found himself being rolled over onto his back. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the feel of smooth naked flesh rubbing up against his own and willingly spread his legs. As Lucius took him, Harry threw his head back on the pillows moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, Lucius, I love you so much." Harry cried out reaching up to pull him down for a kiss. "I can't believe it's all over and now we're a family."

As they kissed, Harry heard a voice that was not his husband's whispering in his ear, "Harry, my darling......my name isn't Lucius.... it's Jonathan."

Harry's emerald eyes flew open and he found himself staring right into the hazel eyes of Jonathan Chamber's.

"NO!......... It can't be.......... your in prison awaiting trial.... this must be a dream... no a nightmare." Harry cried out with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"My dearest Harry, you are not dreaming." Jonathan told him. "I promise that you are very much wide awake, this is real, and we are in America now. Oh, my precious, you still must be in shock to have forgotten that your husband and brats are dead. I will have to call again for our family Healer to check you over."

"NO.....NO..........YOU'RE LYING..............THEY CAN'T BE........... I WOULD REMEMBER...... THIS ISN'T REAL........... LEAVE ME ALONE.......... DON'T TOUCH ME.........." Harry started screaming and fighting while yelling, "LUCIUS!...... LUCIUS...... HELP ME........... LUCIUS WHERE ARE YOU?....... MY BABIES?............. YOU KILLED MY BABIES............. NO......... NO.......... PLEASE.............. PLEASE KILL ME TOO... I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT THEM."

"I am sorry my little green eyed beauty but I can't do that." Jonathan gripped Harry roughly by the shoulders and shook him until his head was flopping back and forth like a rag doll. "You are mine now Harry, all mine, and I can do whatever I wish to you and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me."

Chamber's laughter filled the room as Harry sobbed and screamed until darkness once again over took him.

***********************************************************************

Harry felt himself being gently shaken and a voice calling to him.

"Harry?...... Harry, my love...........open your eyes.... wake up.........I am here now..... your safe.... no one will hurt you..... it's over..... you were just dreaming."

"Lucius?" Harry whimpered opening his eyes he saw his husband sitting on the bed beside him with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, my darling, it's Lucius. You were having a nightmare and I couldn't wake you." Lucius spoke softly while pulling him into his arms.

"Oh Lucius, it was so real." Harry threw his arms around Lucius' neck and hugged him tight. "I thought Chamber's had killed you and our babies, and that I would never see you ever again."

Lucius lifted Harry onto his lap wrapping his arms around him and kissing him while brushing the bangs away from his wet eyes. He rocked him and kissed him some more while whispering soothingly in his ear. After Harry had calmed down, Lucius explained to him what had happened after they left Chamber's with Kingsley and his Auror team.

"When we arrived back home, you were sound asleep. I knew you were exhausted and didn't want to wake you up, so I brought you up here and put you to bed so that you could have some much needed rest." Lucius gently ran his fingers through Harry's wavy locks and continued, "Ms. Granger and Molly were kind enough to spend the night so they could help take care of the babies while I stayed with you. I had only stepped out of the room for a few minutes to check on them when I heard you screaming and calling my name. I am so sorry for leaving you alone Harry. It was thoughtless of me after all you've been through. Please forgive me."

Harry sighed and brushed his knuckles across his eyes wiping away the dampness. "Lucius, there is nothing to forgive. I feel so foolish. After all the nightmares I used to have of Voldemort, you would think by now that I could tell the difference between reality and dreams. I feel so stupid and childish."

Lucius put his finger tip to Harry's lip silencing him, "Harry, you are not stupid." Then kissed him on the nose saying, "You are beautiful, brave, intelligent, loyal and the father of my children. I could go on forever listing all of the special qualities that I love so much about you but that would take forever." He began kissing every part of Harry's face while still talking. "I think that most of all I have missed being with you. It has been far too long and I want you."

Harry leaned into Lucius eagerly kissing him back. "I've missed you too. I want you to make love to me Lucius. You are right, it has been too long and I need you to show me how much you love me."

"Why Harry, I thought you would never ask and here I was thinking that I shouldn't take advantage of you in your weakened state." Lucius spoke teasingly while he spelled his own clothes off and then focused his attention on removing Harry's silk pajama bottoms with his own hands. As Harry wasn't wearing a top, Lucius had easy access to his nipples and suckled them while he prepared his lover for their lovemaking.

"Harry, dearest, as you know I am not a patient man by nature but I have to say that this waiting for you has been killing me. I am afraid that I will hurt you with my need of wanting you so much." Lucius' voice was husky with passion as he gazed down upon his husband with smoldering eyes.

Harry felt himself growing hard just by the look on Lucius' face and almost bit his tongue off to keep quiet. Unfortunately, his body didn't want to co-operate and he ending up letting out a loud whimper.

Harry blushed and then gave an embarrassed laugh. "I think by that you know what I want..."

Lucius swooped down onto a willing Harry while chuckling himself and saying, _"Nox!"_

After a while, a loud crashing sound could be heard coming from the bedroom and a soft voice giggling, "I think we are going to need a new bed Lucius, this one wasn't strong enough for us."

Another voice answered, "Who said we needed a bed anyway..... the floor will do just as well as long as we have enough soft pillows and blankets."

Harry woke first and found himself resting comfortably on top of Lucius, who was sprawled out on his back with his hair spread out like a golden halo around his head. Deciding it was time to wake his husband up, Harry began using his tongue to tickle Lucius' around the neck and ears.

Opening one of his eyes, Lucius chuckled, "Good morning green eyes, having fun, are we? Why, if I didn't you so  
well, I would say that you were trying to take advantage of me in my sleep. "

Harry pushed himself up and knelt over Lucius keeping his balance by putting his hands down on the broad shoulders. He looked down and gave him "Let me make love to you Lucius. Just this one time. It will be an experience you'll never forget."

Before Harry could blink, Lucius flipped him over on his back and towering over him whispered, "I don't bottom in this relationship Mr. Potter-Malfoy.... I am truly sorry to disappoint you but it just won't happen."

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying can you?" Harry pouted.

"I love you with all my heart and soul, my darling precious Harry." Lucius told him before claiming him once again.

***************************************************************************

Harry woke and watching his sleeping husband began to sing,

_"Like a bird without wings_  
That longs to be flying,  
Like a motherless child  
Left lonely and crying.  
Like a song without words,  
Like a world without music,  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you  
Watchin' over me. 

_I get so lonely, when you're away_

_I count every moment, I wait every day,_

_Until you're home again_  
And hug me so tight  
That's when I know  
Everything is alright. 

_Like a bird without wings_  
That longs to be flying,  
Like a motherless child  
Left lonely and crying.  
Like a song without words  
Like a world without music,  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you  
Watchin' over me. 

_You're my guardian angel_  
My light and my guide  
Your hand on my shoulder  
And you by my side.  
You make everything beautiful, 

_You make me complete._  
Everything in my world  
I lay at your feet..  
Like a church with no steeple, 

_Where a bell never rings._  
In a town without people,  
Where no voice in the choir ever sings. 

_If a boat on the ocean_  
Would be lost with no sail,  
Then without your devotion  
Surely all that I dreamed of would fail.  
Like a song without words  
Like a world without music,  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you  
Watchin' over me 

_I wouldn't know what to do_  
I'd be lost without you  
Watchin' over me." 

(as sung by Damian McGinty) 

(Phil Coulter/Mike Chapman – Celtic Thunder Ltd)

Lucius kept his eyes closed as he listened to Harry sing and tears dripped down his cheeks. For the first time in his life, he now knew everything was alright and his life was complete, just as in the words that flew from Harry's sweet lips.

*************************************************************************

Lucius opened the door to their children's bedroom and stood aside for Harry to enter. Hermione and Molly had just left after giving Harry a reassuring hug and kiss while telling him everything was fine and his babies were waiting for him.

Stopping before walking into the toom, Harry turned and looked up at Lucius saying, "Lucius, I am so nervous, what if I turn out to be a bad daddy and they end up hating me for it?"

"Harry, you will be a wonderful daddy and our little ones will love you." Lucius gave Harry a slight nudge to move into the room and then followed him in and closed the door behind them.

Taking Harry's hand, Lucius pulled him along with him and walked up to the huge playpen that had been placed in the corner of the room near the rocking chair. Harry leaned over and took a peak at his babies. It was the first time he had ever seen the three of them together and his heart raced with nervous excitement.

"Oh, Lucius, look at them, they are so beautiful." Harry purred with pride. "They are little angels.... our children..... our pride and joy.... our future."

Harry started to reach down for them but Lucius stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Harry, why don't you sit down and let me bring Zane, Asha and Damien to you."

Nodding his head, Harry eagerly sat down and waited for Lucius to bring his babies to him. He noticed that Dobby had left the babies feeding bottles on the table next to the rocking chair. Harry checked them to be sure they were still at the right temperature so that he and Lucius could feed their children together.

Walking over with Zane first, Lucius gently placed him in Harry's waiting arms.... then next Asha..... and finally little Damien. Harry held them in his arms with the help of Lucius and they both gazed down upon them together. Looking at them, Harry knew he had never been so happy as he was at that moment.

Lucius bent down and kissed Harry, and then each one of his children. "My beloved, our family is complete now.... We will never be torn apart again...... The Potter-Malfoy name will carry on ..... I don't think the Wizarding world will know what hit them..... While they are forging a new family history, you and I will grow old together, become grandparents and watch it all unfold."

Surprising Harry, Lucius called for Dobby who suddenly appeared in the room with a camera in his hands.

"Lucius?.... What on earth is going on?..... Why does Dobby have that camera?" Harry asked.

"Ms. Granger was kind enough to suggest that we have a muggle picture taken until we can have a family portrait painted. Which by the way, I forgot to mention to you will be tomorrow morning."

"LUCIUS!..... That doesn't give us much time to prepare....." Harry cried out in alarm but was interrupted by Dobby.

"Say cheese!" Dobby called and a bright flash filled the room.

"DOBBY!.... We're not ready....."

"BLAST IT ALL YOU CRAZY ELF!.......... YOU'VE GONE AND BLINDED US ALL."

"LUCIUS!.... Watch your language.... not in front of the children......"

'THE END'


End file.
